Como seducir a una pelirroja en diez días
by cecyleonor
Summary: Harry esta perdidamente enamorado de Ginny, desafortunadamente ella ya no tiene ojos para él, y solo tiene diez días para conquistarla...
1. Prologo

**COMO SEDUCIR A UNA PELIRROJA EN DIEZ DIAS**

Nunca antes me había sentido tan avergonzado en toda mi vida, todos me miran, estoy aquí parado en medio de una pista de baile, junto a la mujer mas hermosa del mundo mágico, que digo, del mundo entero…desde hace tanto me trae loco, pero siempre he sido tan tonto para eso de la seducción y a veces parece que yo no existo para ella.

Siempre la había visto como la hermanita de mi mejor amigo, pero de pronto la vi ya convertida en mujer…con esos enormes pechos…es que solo hay que verla con ese escote… esa cintura que solo hace que se enmarquen mas sus prominentes caderas…su mirada, aunque claro es una pena que no se fije en mi, no más…porque Ginny estuvo enamorada de mi, oh! Pero eso fue hace tanto tiempo, que ya ni existo para ella, ahora estamos en su fiesta de graduación de la especialización mágica. Ella se graduó con honores para ser auror, igual que yo.

Su familia, la única familia que yo tengo me pidió que fuera su padrino de graduación, a mí me pareció que no era necesario…pero despues su padre, el Sr. Weasley me dijo:

-Harry, recuerda que tu eres como de la familia, y además Ginny te debe la vida, si no fuera porque la rescataste de Voldemort en la cámara de los secretos, mi única niña no estaría aquí…

-Esta bien Sr. Weasley, pero ella esta de acuerdo?

-Claro que si, nada le daría más gusto que aceptaras…-le dijo Arthur dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.

-Bueno, en ese caso, pues acepto…y cuando llega?

-Llega en dos días, ayer nos llegó una lechuza desde Francia, parece que viene con una amiga y su novio…

-Novio? Novio de su amiga no? porque Ginny no tiene novio verdad?- pregunto desesperado Harry.

-Si, el chico que viene con mi hija es su novio…

-Pero usted lo permite, digo ella es muy joven para tener novio?- _rayos! Ese fue muy malo comentario, porque entonces no la dejarian estar conmigo si ellos creen también que es muy joven- _bueno es decir, ustedes no lo conocen…

-Si, pero yo creo que no es necesario que te pongas así, entiendo que la veas como una hermana menor, pero hasta Ron reaccionó mejor que tú…

-Perdón Sr. Weasley…es que me cuesta trabajo verla como una mujer- _si claro, tu subconsciente no dice lo mismo cuando todas las noches sueñas con ella_- pero si ustedes estan de acuerdo con eso…esta bien, yo no me entrometeré.

-Gracias, bien ahora que tocas el tema, Ginny solo estara diez días porque despues se irá a un crucero con Matt para festejar que por fin se graduo.

-_Ahora si es el colmo, de cuando aca, los Weasley son tan "open mind" como para que dejen que su hija de escasos veintidós años vaya a un crucero con un perfecto desconocido y sobretodo que llevara poca ropa y…_

­-Harry te pasa algo? Llevas mas de cinco minutos distraído…- pregunto su mejor amigo que iba llegando a la sala de la Madriguera, pasandole la mano por los ojos, y ver si reaccionaba.

-Lo siento, a que hora llegaste?

-Bueno, si no hubieras estado perdido en la luna, te habrías dado cuenta que llegue hace mas de cinco minutos, mi papa te estaba contando que la loca de mi hermana se ira con su novio a un crucero…

--Y tu estas de acuerdo? Digo es tu hermana menor, no puede ser que tenga tantas libertades…

-Nah! Ella ya esta grande y tiene mas de tres años viviendo sola, así que quien sabe que cosas ya habrá hecho…y si a mis papas no les molesta no tiene que molestarme a mi…-dijo como si nada el pelirrojo.

-Ok, bueno ya me tengo que ir, si no tu novia me dará la lata con el informe que tenemos que mandarle al ministro…

-Bueno, ahí te la encargo, vigílala bien, y oye, se me había olvidado-y se pego en la frente- Hermione quiere preguntarte si quieres una cita a ciegas, es con una amiga que hizo en el Salón de belleza, dice que es muy guapa…

-No se, tal vez, lo voy a pensar…es que no se si tenga tiempo para salir con alguien, resulta que tengo mucho trabajo, y pues…

-Vamos, no pongas pretextos, ahora que si me dices que tienes otro tipo de gustos- e hizo gestos amanerados- no importa aun así te querremos…ja,ja,ja.

-Basta Ron, no es eso, es que tengo en puerta otra conquista, así que no quiero que me distraiga otra mujer, ósea no quiero saturarme…

-Bueno, si tu lo dices…- y alzo los hombros como dudando.

Así fue que casi me descubre mi mejor amigo, pero eso no fue lo peor, porque me quede con la duda de si Ginny todavía era virgen, pues Ron tenía razón ella llevaba tres años viviendo sola, no se cuanto tenía de novia con el tal Matt, pero no creo que un hombre de su edad aceptara una relación de manita sudada, seguro que ella lo complacía en todo…

Por fin despues de tres años de espera, la vuelvo a ver, y eso no es todo, la tengo entre mis brazos, estamos bailando, todos nos miran, ella me sonríe, y me toma del hombro, yo le agarro la mano y la cintura, mi cabeza tardaba mas en reaccionar que lo que mis pupilas tardaban en echarle otro vistazo a esos manjares que tenia por pechos. Algunos de los demás invitados me miraban, se reían…no se si conmigo o de mi, seguramente tenía una cara de morboso, pero eso no importaba, tenía que aprovechar cualquier oportunidad para seducirla, tenía escasos diez días apartir de hoy, antes de que su novio se la llevara a ese estupido crucero y la alejara para siempre de mi vida. Y no se porque pero tengo el presentimiento de que hoy será una buena noche.


	2. Paso uno: Dale confianza

**Hola a todos y todas, este es mi nuevo fic, no pude dar la explicaciòn que se debe en el primer capitulo porque me hice bolas pero ahi va:**

**Este fic esta inspirado en un libro buenisimo que acabo de leer de un magnifico escritor mexicano que acabo de descrubir, Edmundo Gonzalez, y el libro se llama "Guia del Seductor, con un ejemplo practico" obvio, no lo piratee todo, ya que aunque no lo crean es muy dificil adaptarlo con los personajes de Harry Potter que por cierto son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. El fic esta escrito en primera persona, es decir todo es relatado por Harry, la parte en cursiva son los pensamientos de Ginny, asì que espero se diviertan y los hombres pongan en practica esta guia para seducir a las hermosas mujeres que somos. **

2. Paso uno: dale confianza

La música empezó a sonar, nosotros éramos el centro de atención de toda la fiesta, Ginny, por ser la primera en su clase, tenía el privilegio de bailar con su padre o acompañante o "padrino", ese era yo. Aun no me queda claro porque me eligió a mí, bien pudo haber bailado con Arthur o con su novio, pero me eligió a mi!!!, creo que con eso me basta por ahora…

-Harry vas a seguir mirándome como un idiota o empezamos a bailar?- me dijo con tanta soltura que hasta me sentí ofendido.

-eh? Oh si! Disculpa, estaba recordando algo- y con la poca gracia que tenía para bailar empecé a llevarla al ritmo de la música.

-Y se puede saber que estabas recordando- me pregunto mirándome a los ojos, como solo ella podía hacerlo…al sentir su mirada escudriñándome, mis piernas flaquearon un instante.

-Claro, estaba recordando cuando te conocí, estabas tan chiquita, bueno yo también lo era y luego me acorde de lo nerviosa que te ponías cuando teníamos que cruzar palabras…

-Si, si, claro que me acuerdo, no necesitas recordármelo…es un pasaje muy bochornoso de mi vida, gracias a Merlín lo supere y ahora estoy aquí, bailando junto a ti y mira lo bien que estoy…-contesto tan segura que hasta me pareció engreída.

-Que bien que lo superaste, ahora pareces una mujer muy segura de si misma, y creeme que no hay nada que le guste más a los hombres que una mujer que sabe lo que quiere…- repuse mientras seguiamos bailando.

-Quieres saber un secreto?

-Por supuesto- le conteste con una voz seductora que casi la tenía ya ensayada.

-Te voy a contar porque te elegí para ser mi padrino…-yo asentí tontamente con la cabeza- recuerdas cuando estaba en el sexto año en Hogwarts y acabábamos de ganar la copa de quidditch, yo me pelee con Ron porque me dijo que no era nada femenina, me dijo que parecía un chico y que tenía que cambiar mi forma de vestir y de comportarme con la gente…él ya estaba ebrio, pues había tomado whisky de fuego, yo subí a mi cuarto para llorar y luego tu apareciste, y te sentaste junto a mí.

Yo no recordaba mucho esa noche, también había bebido demasiado, y por un momento entre en pánico pues me imagine que tal vez me había aprovechado de ella, porque despues de esa noche ya no se comporto conmigo de la misma forma.

-Te acuerdas?

-No, pero sígueme platicando, a lo mejor ahorita recuerdo.

-Bueno, me preguntaste que era lo que me pasaba y yo que estaba llorando a moco tendido me costaba mucho hablar, así que me abrazaste y me trataste de tranquilizar, despues de unos minutos lo lograste, y cuando estaba a punto de contarte me limpiaste con tus manos mis lagrimas y apartaste mi cabello de la cara. Luego me dijiste: "Ojos tan bonitos no deben desgastarse llorando. No hay nada en el mundo que valga una sola de tus lagrimas".

Guardo silencio. En un intento de dejarme un momento en suspenso, aunque claro eso me tenía sin cuidado, porque por fin estaba recordando y no había pasado nada esa noche, de hecho ella en ese entonces no me interesaba, si me hubiera dado cuenta en ese instante que la tuve tan cerca tal vez otro gallo cantaría y no estaría aquí de tonto esperando un rayito de esperanza para que me pele de nuevo.

-Despues te conté todo lo que el idiota de Ron me dijo, casi casi me dijo marimacha, y tú solo atinaste a reírte, yo indignada te dije que podría ser la mujer más femenina y me contestaste: "Tendrías que demostrármelo" y me diste un beso en la nariz y te fuiste.

-Si! Y no crees que me porte como todo un caballero?-pregunte inquisitivamente- que tal vez merezca una recompensa.

-A lo mejor, nunca me diste la oportunidad de agradecerte…

-Agradecerme que? Yo no hice nada! Estaba tan ebrio como tu hermano,

-Claro que hiciste, me retaste, sabías que yo no me quedaría así tan tranquila, tu sabes perfectamente que a un Weasley no le puedes retar sin saber que hará todo lo posible hasta demostrarte que es capaz de hacer lo que sea…

-bueno, entonces si merezco una recompensa, me debes ser la mujer que eres ahora y despues de tantos años, hasta el pilón deberías de darme…

-Y como que clase de pilón quieres?

-Pues yo te di un beso en la nariz, merezco algo más que eso…

Yo se que me extralimite con mi comentario, pero ya nada perdía, tenía que jugarme todas mis cartas, aunque claro tenía que repartirlas en diez días, pero quien sabe igual y lo lograba en menos, porque siendo objetivos Ginny estaba muy coqueta conmigo, pero también se que es parte de su naturaleza, despues de que Ron le dijera tal barbaridad, ella cambio, pero para bien, pues supo explotar al máximo sus encantos y sabía manejarlos a la perfección.

_Que le pasa a Harry? Esta muy coqueto conmigo, será que por fin quiere tener algo conmigo? Ay no se, es que yo ya tengo novio, y me gusta mucho…pero es Harry! Yo estuve loquita por él, pero de eso ya tiene mucho tiempo, ya hice mi vida y no es justo para Daniel, él es tan guapo y sexy, pero nada más hay que ver como me mira, no me quita los ojos de encima, se nota que me desea, aunque yo no quiero ya nada con él, le seguiré el juego para ver hasta donde es capaz de llegar._

-Bueno, pues tal vez tengas que esperar, porque delante de todos no puedo hacerlo- y lo miro traviesamente- ves a ese chico que esta sentado en la mesa de mis padres?

-Si, es tu novio?

-Así es, a poco no es muy guapo! Y además es muy buen chico, me adora!

-Y tu también lo adoras?- pregunte esperando que me dijera que no, que él la obligaba a estar con él y que me seguía amando y que quería entregarse a mi en ese mismo momento.

Dudo en su respuesta, pero despues trato de parecer muy segura cuando contesto- Por supuesto que lo adoro, por eso él esta aquí, sabías que me invito a un crucero por el caribe?

-Si, tu padre me lo dijo, aunque debo decir que una señorita como tu, no debería irse a un crucero con su novio, te imaginas que pensará la gente…

-Por favor Harry, no seas tan mojigato, ya estamos en otro tiempo, y eso ya no se usa, te aseguro que si mis padres no piensan mal de mi, me importa…poco lo que los demás piensen…y eso por supuesto te incluye a ti…-Harry se quedo con la boca abierta, nadie le había hablado así, y estaba tan sorprendido y tan metido en la platica que tenía con la pelirroja que ni cuenta se había percatado de que la música se había terminado y seguían moviéndose- Oye, la música ya termino!

-Entonces, mi premio…a que hora me lo vas a dar?- dije sin importarme para nada la música, lo unico que quería era que me asegurara que yo iba a recibir mi premio.

-Pues…no se- contesto tajante- cuando se presente la oportunidad yo te buscó.

-Me lo prometes?- pregunte desesperado, me chocaba sonar así, pero tenía que demostrarle que no quería esperar más, y aunque fuera un simple beso yo tenía que hacer porque se convirtiera en algo más serio.

-Si, ahora tengo que ir con mi novio- y se giró para buscarlo- ya no lo veo, pues donde diablos se metió?

-Que no es ese que va tomado de la mano de tu amiga?- le pregunte metiendo cizaña, pues tenía que hacerle ver por todos los medios que no era hombre para ella, y que yo estaba dispuesto a hacerla feliz.

-Ay! No es posible, ya se enojo, seguramente porque ya te pasaste, tiene cinco minutos que acabo la canción y tu no me sueltas!- me dijo ya enojada, pero no importaba. Despues, tal vez en la cama, me lo agradecería.

-Esta bien, si quieres ir tras él, vete, yo no te estoy deteniendo a la fuerza- la jale más hacia mí, apretándola y deje que mi sexo que ya empezaba a despertarse rozara el de ella- ahora si lo hago, ves la diferencia? Tu te puedes ir cuando quieras…

_Ahora si lo sentí, Harry se esta excitando, pero no puedo dejar que Daniel se vaya y menos con Marian, pero tampoco me quiero ir, me gusto estar en los brazos de Harry…otra vez, aunque esta es diferente, se me esta insinuando! Siento cosquillas en todo mi cuerpo…y ni con Daniel lo he sentido así cuando me besa…_

Le di el poder de la decisión, que se sienta segura que puede tomar sus propias decisiones, a las mujeres hay que darles confianza, que crean que tienen el control de la situación, y al quedarse callada, quiere decir que lo esta contemplando, que tal vez quiera quedarse conmigo en lugar de ir con ese idiota que tiene cara de estupido, y es que los hombres cuando conocemos a nuestros rivales, siempre tratamos de achacarles algún tipo de retraso mental.

-Voy a ir a buscarlo, porque además nos vemos muy estupidos, bailando sin musica- e inmediatamente la solte, _ya regresarás_, pensé- pero yo te buscó mas tarde- y ahí estaba, la insinuación de que podía darse algo más, y ella estaba dando la pauta de que así sería, sin decirle yo nada, la solté y ella se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Nota: Ya se que son capitulos cortos, pero me estoy esforzando para actualizar con prontitud, les pido si en algunas partes discrepo pero es muy dificil escribir como si fuera un hombre, asì que con ayuda de mi pareja y de un muy buen amigo estoy adentrandome lo màs posible en la turbulenta mente de un chico de veinticuatro años y que en lo unico que piensa es en sexo, sexo y mas sexo. Espero valoren mi esfuerzo y lo recompensen con muchos reviews, jajajaja. BEsos. CeCy


	3. Paso dos: Que se de cuenta que te gusta,

Hola a todas, y digo todas porque tal parece que a los hombres no les interesa leer este tipo de historias, en fin! Les dejo este tercer capitulo, esperando que les guste y que eso se vea reflejado en los reviews, no sean malas, por lo menos de regalo de navidad.

Adelante, DISFRUTEN!!!

3. Paso dos: Que se de cuenta que te gusta, mas no que mueres por ella.

Despues de que me dejo parado en medio de la pista, voltee hacia donde era mi mesa, ahí estaban Ron y Hermione, los gemelos con sus novias, Charlie y Bill con Fleur, me senté a lado de mi amigo, y con actitud de triunfo.

-Así o más idiota, como dejaste que Ginny te dejara ahí como tonto?- me pregunto dándome un golpe en la cabeza.

-Auch! Oye…no me importa, _ya va a caer_, pensé. Tenía que irse a buscar a su novio y eso para mi no tiene ningún problema…

-Claro Harry, me vas a decir que ese chico increíblemente guapo que tiene por novio Ginny, no te intimida ni tantito?- pregunto inquisitivamente Hermione, entre ella y yo siempre había habido cierta complicidad que por supuesto no tenia con Ron, por ejemplo, ella sabía que desde hace tiempo moría por la pelirroja, aunque nunca me había preguntado, y para ser sinceros también había cierta química entre nosotros, de ese tipo de atracción platónica, que no tiene nada de malo, que no nos impide seguir con nuestras vidas, porque yo estaba seguro que ella amaba tanto a Ron y yo por mi parte a Ginny, _que dije? Amo a Ginny? Pues si, tal vez si, a lo mejor solo es que esta muy buena…_

-No se de que me hablas Hermione- conteste casi ceremoniosamente, pero le guiñe un ojo, ella sabía a que me refería, y Ron como siempre en la luna, ni se percato.

-Si, Hermione de que hablas, a Harry no le gusta mi hermana, o si?- me interrogó Ron, que gracias a Merlín era el único de los hermanos Weasley que estaba atento a la platica.

-Por supuesto que no, Ron…es tu hermana, casi la mía también…y digo casi porque…-_pues porque con ese cuerpo no puedo verla así!_ - …porque casi no he convivido con ella como contigo…

De repente llego interrumpiendo esa pequeña debilidad que me traía de cabeza los últimos días.

-Chicos, alguno de ustedes ha visto a Daniel?- les pregunto a sus hermanos.

-No, nadie ha visto al pomposo de tu novio- le dijo riéndose Fred, lo que provoco contagiara a los demás con su risa.

-Que chistoso! Tu Harry…lo has visto?

-Yo vi que salió con tu amiga, pero nada más, no se adonde se fueron…-conteste con sinceridad.

-Me ayudas a buscarlos?- me pregunto tomándome de la mano.

-Si, por supuesto- y me levante veloz, ahí tenía delante mi oportunidad.

-Bueno, ahorita nos vemos- dijo despidiéndose de sus hermanos.

-Ey Ginny!- le grito Ron, cuando llevábamos diez pasos avanzados.

-Que?-le contesto girándose de mala gana.

-Ten cuidado, y tu Potter, también…

Yo la jale, no quería sermones de hermanos¿Por qué tenía que ponerse sobre protector conmigo y no con el novio Daniel?

-Me parece que Ron no confía mucho en ti- me dijo aun sin soltarme la mano-algo te sabe que no quiere que estemos solos...

-No se que podría ser…en realidad no hablo mucho de mis relaciones con tu hermano…

_Con mi hermano no, pero que tal con Hermione eh! Acaso crees que mi cuñada no me contó de tus apasionados encuentros con tus ultimas novias, si claro, ella me lo decía como un comentario cualquiera, pero lo único que lograba era que se me quemaran las entrañas porque yo fuera una de ellas…_

-Ah! Bueno…mira vamos por allá- y me señalo un pasillo largo y un poco oscuro que daba a una de las salidas del salón del hotel, y yo pensé que me insinuaba que quería estar a solas conmigo.

-OK, lo que tu digas mi bella dama- la tome por la cintura y la lleve hacia el pasillo que tal vez me conduciría al placer.

-Y tienes novia?- me pregunto tanteando el terreno.

-No, hace tiempo que pienso en una sola chica- y con mis ojos trate de decirle que era ella.

-Y se puede saber quien es?

-Creo que sería demasiado riesgoso decírtelo ahora, no esta dentro de mis planes que todo el mundo se entere, y si te lo digo a ti, créeme que se enterara.

-Ah! Te gusta el misterio eh? Bueno no importa, si no me quieres decir, no me digas…

-Te puedo hacer una pregunta Ginny? Pero quiero que me contestes con la verdad… yo no te voy a juzgar…

-Por supuesto, tu pregunta…

-Eres vi…-y vi que sus ojos se abrieron como platos, intente replantear la pregunta-...es decir ya te acostaste con tu novio?

-Harry! Que clase de pregunta es esa?...me dejas de ver por tres años y te sientes con el derecho de saber detalles de mi vida intima?

-Tu me dijiste que me ibas a contestar…ahora me dices!- le dije casi como ordenando, me choca que se hagan las mojigatas en esas cosas, estamos en una época que ya no debería dar pena.

-Para que quieres saber?- me pregunto, yo ya estaba harto que me contestara con preguntas.

-_pues para saber como debo tratarte! No es lo mismo hacer el amor con una virgen, que hacerlo con alguien que ya tiene experiencia,_ pensé.- Simplemente tengo curiosidad…tres años viviendo sola, creo que no desaprovechaste la oportunidad de tener a tus padres y hermanos a miles de kilómetros de ti.

-Pues te equivocas, porque sigo esperando al hombre correcto, no creo en esas payasadas de llegar virgen al matrimonio, pero si en que la primera vez debe ser con alguien que amas…

-En eso estoy de acuerdo…- y por dentro estaba dando saltos, Ginny se había guardado para el hombre que amaba, para mí.

-Si claro, pero tu ya no eres virgen…- y me lo dijo con tono de reclamo, como si de verdad le importará tanto que ya lo hubiera hecho con otras mujeres.

-Y tu como lo sabes?- pero creo que era obvio la respuesta, y despues me las arreglaría con la chismosa.

-Hermione me lo dijo…y parece que tienes muy buena relación con la novia de tu amigo no?

-Estas celosa? Y de Hermione que es como una hermana para mí…y sobre todo que pienses mal de ella, cuando esta mas que enamorada de Ron…creo que ahora si ya te pasaste- y me di la vuelta como indignado, camine unos cuantos pasos, dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

-Harry! Espera…- y corrió tras de mi, me tomo del brazo y me giró- Lo siento, no quise pensar mal, es solo que creo que no deberías de hablar de esas cosas con una chica, para eso esta mi hermano no?- y mientras hablaba me jalaba más hacia ella y ponía esa carita que me derretía.

-Tal vez tengas razón, pero Hermione me ha ayudado muchísimo, tu sabes mejor que nadie que antes era un tarado para tratar a las chicas, pero ella me ha enseñado lo que les gusta…lo que no…y bueno no me gusta platicar de eso con tu hermano, porque no quiero que piense mal de mi, que solo voy de cama en cama y que no respeto a las chicas…

-Y por que te importa tanto lo que piense Ron? Si al fin y al cabo es tu amigo y te debe de aceptar tal como eres…-

_-pues para que vea que soy digno de ti, tontita. _Bueno, no quiero que algún día me reclame o me haga sentar cabeza, eso es todo- conteste tajante para no darle oportunidad de reclamarme nuevamente.

-OK, esos son tus argumentos y los respeto, ahora que ya te conteste, me vas a acompañar a buscar a Daniel?

-Vamos, pero date prisa que ya tengo hambre y no tardan en servir la cena- _si como no, tengo hambre pero de ti, me urge encontrar a tu novio y ojala se este tirando a tu amiga, así lo dejas y me quedo contigo._

Caminamos por unos cinco minutos, íbamos en silencio, despues de tantas confesiones, tenía que callarme un rato y no atosigarla con preguntas tontas, ahora solo tenía que pedirle a Sirius que me ayudara a que todo saliera bien, y es que la verdad me daba pena pedir ayuda a mis papás, para los menesteres del amor, quien mejor que mi padrino el Casanova.

-Harry…-y me detuvo cuando estábamos a punto de llegar al final del pasillo-…que es lo que pretendes conmigo?

-_ así o más directa, exactamente como me gustan las mujeres...sin embargo es un golpe duro, que le contesto?- _eh! Pues nada, por que lo dices?- _ahí esta, su misma táctica, contestar con una pregunta._

-Yo, creo…siento que me estas coqueteando…-me contesto agachando la cabeza.

-Ay, si? No, yo soy atento contigo, soy caballeroso…no te estoy coqueteando- _habré sonado sincero? Me creerá?_

-Oh!- _si como no, Harry me estas coqueteando, estoy segura, ya lo vi con otras mujeres y no las trata como a mí._

Seguimos avanzando hasta que salimos del pasillo, llegamos al lobby, pero de Daniel y Marian no había rastro.

-Que te parece si salimos?, tal vez estén en la calle- le sugerí.

-Vamos…si no están, nos regresamos.- creo que ya estaba resignada, o se imaginaba lo peor y no quería aceptarlo.

Yo asentí con la cabeza, la guíe hacia la salida, pero tampoco estaban, le pedí que regresáramos a la fiesta.

-Tal vez, tu amiga se sintió mal y él la regreso a su hotel, mira…vamos a regresar a la fiesta, esta es tu noche, deja de preocuparte por tu tonto novio, si él te quiere no pasará nada con tu amiga, nadie en su sano juicio buscaría otra mujer teniéndote a su lado…-y mientras le decía todo eso, le acariciaba su cabello y de vez en cuando le rozaba sus mejillas, _Merlín! Es tan suave su piel, _pensé. Otra táctica, cuando las mujeres ya tienen pareja es hacerles ver que su novio puede ser el peor patán, encontrarle todos los defectos posibles y recalcar tus virtudes. Y pensamientos, de ella desnuda, yo encima suyo, acariciando todo su cuerpo y…

-Harry!- me grito para despertarme de mi sueño despierto.

-Si Ginny!- _se oyo muy sexual mi voz, diablos!_

-Harry, que estabas pensando?

-En nada, nos vamos?-otra vez, mi sexo despertandose y Ginny me tira un balde de agua fría.

-Claro

Regresamos de nuevo al salón y ya todos estaban bailando, nos sentamos en la mesa de sus hermanos, y cuando acabo la canción, todos regresaron. Cenamos, Ginny dio un pequeño discurso. La fiesta continúo sin ningún otro percance, más que claro esta que Daniel y Marian nunca volvieron, mi pelirroja trataba de parecer serena y reía a menudo, aunque no hacía tanta falta, pues a leguas se veía que por dentro estaba que se moría.

Cuando la fiesta termino, Ron, Hermione y yo fuimos a dejar a Ginny al hotel donde se hospedaba, pues despues de que Ginny se fuera a estudiar a Francia, Arthur y Molly se mudaron a Londres a un pequeño pero muy lindo departamento para estar más cerca de todos sus demás hijos y la espaciosa Madriguera se convirtió en la casa de fin de semana, donde todos la pasabamos hasta el domingo por la noche.

La acompañamos hasta su habitación a pesar de que nos insistió que la dejáramos en el lobby, llegamos a la puerta y ahí nos despedimos.

Mis amigos y yo nos fuimos, Ron y yo vivíamos juntos desde hace cuatro años, pero obviamente Hermione se quedaba de vez en cuando, ella vivía sola, sus padres le habían regalado un apartamento, claro con la condición que no viviera con Ron, aunque ya tenían planes de casarse en cuatro meses.

-Harry! Te vas solo a la casa?-me pregunto Ron, haciéndome señas con la cabeza, que yo por supuesto entendí perfectamente, se querían quedar en el hotel.

-Claro, además estoy muerto, y tenemos que levantarnos temprano, mañana iremos a jugar quiddicht, recuerdas?

-Si, ahí estaremos a las diez de la mañana, anda vete- me dijo Hermione en su usual tono mandón, yo ya estaba acostumbrado.

Me di la vuelta, salí del hotel y me aparecí en mi departamento. Deje mi túnica de gala en el sillón y aproveche que estaba solo, me quite la ropa, quede solo en calzoncillos adoraba andar así, y con Hermione todo el tiempo aquí no podía hacerlo tan seguido, creo que no hay nada más liberador que eso, puse algo de música y me dedique a recordar todo lo sucedido por la noche, me serví una copa de whisky y me senté en el sillón, mi pecosita no tardaría en caer, por el momento solo pensaba en que tenía que hacerla mía a como fuera lugar, había sentimientos de por medio, de eso estaba seguro, aunque todavía tenía que definir exactamente cuales eran en realidad. Despues de un rato, me dio mucho sueño, apague la música y me fui a acostar. No pasaron ni veinte minutos cuando tocaron a la puerta.

-Ay no!- dije dando vueltas en mi cama- de seguro Ron esta ebrio y no puede aparecerse y olvido sus llaves…es un tonto!…

Me levante de la cama, tome mi varita por si acaso, encendí la luz de la estancia, me asome por la mirilla, no puede ser! Abrí la puerta inmediatamente.

-Ginny! Que haces aquí?

Nota de la autora:

Que tal eh? Por fin empezará realmente la acción. Se dejará llevar Ginny por la pasión? Harry le enseñará todo lo referente al arte de amar? Todo esto y más en el próximo capitulo, el miercoles.

Besos

Cecy


	4. Siguele el juego

4. Paso tres: Síguele el juego

-Ginny! Que haces aquí?

-Harry, estas desnudo!- y con su dedo índice me señalo los boxers, pero me llego un ligero olor a alcohol.

-No, tengo calzoncillos, completamente desnudo no estoy…ahora que si quieres?- e hice como si me los fuera a quitar.

-No, mejor ponte algo- _Pero que rayos! Mejor que se quede así, míralo es perfecto, sus abdominales bien marcados, sus brazos tan fuertes, esa espalda tan ancha y su cintura tan pequeña, sus piernas tan torneadas, ahhhh!_

Yo sentí esa mirada, la que siempre me dedicaban las mujeres cuando me veían así, eso quiere decir que no me ve como a un hermano, en verdad le atraigo.

-Ok, si tu quieres y te incomoda- tomé mi varita e invoque mi camiseta interior, y el pantalón de mi pijama, me los puse y la invite a pasar.

-Que pasa Ginny? Yo te hacía ya dormida, y que es ese olor? Tomaste!

-Si tome, y que?- me pregunto muy retadora.

-Nada, esta bien, si te quieres emborrachar, es muy tu problema, debes tener una razón muy grande para hacerlo no?

-Pues si, despues de que se fueron- y se sentó en la salita- yo esperaba encontrar a Marian en el cuarto, pero no estaba, despues fui a buscar a Daniel a su cuarto y nadie me abrió…

-No se que decirte Ginny…-y me senté en la mesa de centro, enfrente de ella, le tome las dos manos-…pero como te dije en la fiesta, si él no te valora, es un tarado y no sabe la mujer tan extraordinaria y sexy que eres…te puedo asegurar que si yo te tuviera a mi lado, jamás te dejaría ni un solo momento, eres tan bella que…-sin notar siquiera como ni cuando, ya estaba a escasos centímetros de sus labios.

-Que, que?- me pregunto con los ojos cerrados y suspirando.

_Que hago? La beso?, ella lo espera, claro que si!!!_

_-_Tan bella que ningún hombre podría resistir a tus encantos- con nuestras manos entrelazadas me acerque más y la bese, primero lento, casi solo pequeños besos en los labios, ella me correspondía, así que aumente la intensidad, ella abrió la boca dejando que mi lengua la explorará toda, ella siguió el juego gimiendo, de repente soltaba un "mmm", y también uso su lengua para jugar con la mía.

Así duramos varios minutos besándonos, claro esta, a mi se me hicieron una eternidad, besaba tan rico, le levante la blusa que llevaba y le acaricie la espalda, ella seguía gimiendo, si seguía haciendo eso, ya no podría detenerme, ella me soltó una mano y me tomo del cuello, sentí un escalofrío recorrerme toda la espina dorsal _¡que rico!_ Pensé.

-Harry!- me dijo con una voz tan sexy- creo que debemos parar!

-Por que?- y la seguí besando.

Se volvió a separar- porque si seguimos ya no voy a parar…y Ron esta aquí no?- se hizo para atrás y recargo su cabeza en el respaldo del sofá.

-Pues que tiene, no pares! Tu hermano no esta…- y me subí encima de ella para volver a atacarla con mis besos.

-No Harry! BASTA! Que no entiendes, tengo novio…donde esta Ron?- me cambió de tema y siguiendo la regla de que tienes que parar cuando ellas te lo piden, me resigne.

-Ron se quedó en el hotel donde te hospedas con Hermione, y respecto a lo de tu novio ni siquiera sabes donde esta y lo peor…se fue con tu amiga y…-me empecé a enojar.

-Mira, yo solo vine, porque no quería estar sola y quería platicar con Hermione…y si tu no quieres hablar, pues me voy!- me empujo y se levanto, yo la seguí y la tome del brazo.

-No te vayas!- le suplique- por favor quédate y platícame lo que quieras- la lleve de nuevo al sofá y la invite a sentar.- Quieres algo de tomar?

-Si, por favor- me dijo ya más tranquila- que tienes?

-De todo!- dije tal vez sonando hasta un poco arrogante, pero a Ron y a mi nos gustaba emborracharnos de vez en cuando solos y nos metíamos vino muggle y mágico.

-Bueno, dame vino tinto…muggle por supuesto- me aclaró como si yo no supiera.

Tome de nuevo mi varita -Accio vino tinto y dos copas- llegaron y las tome en el aire- ups! Accio descorchador!- destape la botella, le serví una copa y otra para mi- Salud- choque mi copa con la de ella.

-Salud, por nuestra amistad!- respondió, aunque eso ultimo no me gusto mucho, _solo por nuestra amistad?_

-Como quieras- dije sin que me escuchara- ahora si, dime, que es lo que quieres contarme?

-Sabes que? Ya no quiero contarte nada, bueno si- y se acomodó en el sofá, me tomo de la mano y me jalo para que me sentará junto a ella- fíjate que tengo un amigo desde hace muchos años, más de diez, pero lo deje de ver varios años, yo antes sentía algo por él, pero desde hace tiempo trate de olvidarlo…creo que lo logre, y ahora que tengo novio y que vuelvo a verlo sentí algo muy extraño porque siento que él ya no me ve como una amiga…me ve diferente…no se si me explico?- y mirada fue inquisitiva- sin duda fue un golpe bajo, mira que hablar así de mi.

-Claro que te explicas bien, pero por que crees que te mira diferente?- le seguí el juego.

-Pues, creo que antes me veía todos los días, siempre pegada a él y a su amigo, que precisamente es mi hermano, y yo no era más que una escuincla babosa- y soltó la carcajada- no era ni la mitad de lo que soy ahora, tan flaca…de repente cambie, me convertí en una mujer, pero estoy confundida, no se si lo que él siente es pura atracción o en verdad me quiere…

-Y a ti, te gusta todavía? O mejor dicho aun estas enamorada de él?

-No lo se, yo estoy también muy confundida por lo que siento por Daniel, él es mi novio desde hace poco más de un año y la verdad se ha portado conmigo como nadie- tomo un sorbo de vino- de hecho él me ayudó a olvidarme de t…de mi amigo- alcanzó a corregir, aunque yo lo note- y por lo mismo me siento comprometida a complacerlo, aunque no he podido del todo…

-El muy idiota te ha pedido tener relaciones?

-Si, pero siempre me he negado, como te dije antes yo quiero que mi primera vez, sea especial, sea imborrable…y se que él por el momento no es el adecuado…ósea aun no lo amo, lo quiero mucho eso sí…

-Yo te puedo asegurar que es lo que pasa con tu amigo, él debe de estar muy enamorado de ti, pero tal vez se confunde con la fuerte atracción que le produces, y sin miedo a equivocarme, también a de tener miedo…

-Miedo a que?-y se empujo todo el vino de golpe, yo ya no le quería servir más, así que no me ofrecí a hacerlo, pero ella se arrimó a la mesa de centro y tomo la botella para llenarse la copa de nuevo..

-Miedo a que ya no le correspondas, a que haya sido muy tarde el darse cuenta de que quiere estar contigo, y que lo rechaces, ha de tener el ego tan grande que no le gusta ser rechazado…

-Puede ser- y como si fuera agua se tomo otra vez todo el vino- creo que es eso…ese tarado siempre ha sido tan egocéntrico- _oye! Bueno, eso es cierto- _y bueno no es su culpa, él no era así, pero la vida lo hizo ser tan orgulloso, pero es tan lindo- y fue ahí donde me di cuenta que el alcohol estaba hablando por ella, ya arrastraba la lengua.

-Linda! Me esta encantando hablar contigo, pero creo que es mejor que duermas, ya es tarde y nosotros quedamos de vernos en la madriguera para jugar Quiddicht- pero no hizo falta rogarle tanto, cuando voltee a verla ya tenia los ojos cerrados y cabeceaba.

Levante con la varita el reguero de copas y botella, fui a mi cuarto a acomodar mi cama, regrese a la sala, la tome entre mis brazos y la lleve a acostar…me quede contemplándola un buen rato, le di un fugaz beso en los labios y me fui al cuarto de Ron a dormir.

Como a las siete de la mañana llegó Ron a bañarse, cuando entró a su cuarto y me encontró a mí, se sorprendió mucho, empezó a moverme para que le explicará que hacía en su cama.

-Harry! Despierta!- me hablaba, yo entre sueños lo escuchaba, tenía otro de esos en los que soñaba con Ginny, estaba en mi cama, haciéndome el amor, y de repente llegaba Ron y nos sorprendía y…-Harry!

Abrí los ojos como platos cuando lo vi a escasos centímetros de mí- Ron?- me giré hacia la mesita de noche y tomé mis lentes- Pensé que nos veríamos ya en la madriguera?- poco a poco me iba levantando.

-Si, pero ni modo que llegue con la misma ropa, Herms también se fue a cambiar, oye…por cierto que haces en mi cama?

Ahí viene, toda la explicación- bueno, resulta que ya estaba dormido, cuando llamaron a la puerta, yo pensé que eras tu, fui a abrir, pero era tu hermana.

-Ginny? Y que quería?

-Bueno, pues…ella quería platicar con Hermione- y caí en la cuenta, ella sabe perfectamente muy bien que Hermione no vive aquí, y por más que estuviera con Ron, ya pasaban de las doce para que ella siguiera aquí, "el seductor cayo en la trampa", me reí, esa pelirroja me la había jugado y yo caí redondito.

-Hablar con ella? Que raro, por que no le llamo a su celular?- pregunto ya sospechando algo.

-Pues, algo me dijo que le estuvo llamando, pero que no le contesto y creo que hasta fue a su casa, pero obviamente ella no estaba…-le conteste incriminándolo, pues sabía que no le gustaba a Ron que sus hermanos supieran de sus aventuras con Hermione y menos Ginny.

-Pero no le dijiste que estábamos en el hotel, verdad?-me pregunto aterrado.

-Si, que no tenía que saber? Mira de todas formas estaba tan borracha que ni se va a acordar…

-Estaba borracha?

-Si, parece que no encontró a su amiga en su cuarto, ni a su novio…yo la pase y le pedi que me contara…pero después se quedo dormida, y la lleve a mi cuarto.

-Y tu dormiste aquí en mi cuarto toda la noche?

-Por supuesto, no me iba a aprovechar de tu hermana…y menos estando como estaba…-le conteste con toda la sinceridad que pude, despues de todo era cierto, yo no le hice nada…que ella no quisiera.

-Pues más te vale Harry, ahora voy a despertarla…

-No, déjala que duerma un poco más, de todas formas aun hay tiempo- me levante de la cama, mientras Ron iba sacando su ropa de su armario- va a venir Hermione para acá?

-Si, de aquí nos vamos a ir- miro su reloj de pulsera- exactamente en dos horas…

-Ok, entonces voy a sacar la ropa de mi cuarto, para bañarme y despues preparar el desayuno- Salí del cuarto antes de que Ron me fastidiara de nuevo con preguntas.

Despues de casi dos años de vivir solos, ya nos habíamos acostumbrado a preparnos la comida, lavar nuestra ropa y hacer los deberes de la casa, porque Hermione ni en sueños nos ayudaba. Entre a mi cuarto y ahí estaba tan dormida, se veía tan bella, parecía un bebé cuando duerme sin nada de preocupaciones, estaba perdida, ni siquiera noto que entré, abrí con cuidado mis cajones, saque mi ropa y entre a mi baño, cada uno tenía su propio baño dentro de su habitación, me di una ducha rápidamente, cuando salí de la regadera, me di cuenta que había dejado mi ropa en la cama, ni tampoco traía mi varita para invocarla, salí del baño con una toalla puesta, cuando cerré la puerta para que el vapor del baño no se metiera al cuarto, lo hice muy fuerte, mi pelirroja se despertó de sopetón, pero la impresión fue más fuerte cuando me vio solo con la toalla en la cintura…

_Oh! Por Merlín! Estoy soñando? Harry medió desnudo, con gotas de agua en su torso, el cabello escurriendole…y todo esta maravillosa visión solo para mi, si seguro estoy en un sueño…y que pasaría si en mi sueño me arrojo a sus brazos y nos besamos…y…y…_

-Harry!- grito Ron, haciendo que rompieramos el contacto visual que teniamos Ginny y yo.

-Lo siento, se me olvidó decirte que ya llegó tu hermano..y por favor…no le vayas a decir nada de su relación con Hermione- me diriji a Ginny- Que quieres?- le pregunte a Ron gritando.

-Agarraste mi jersey de los Chuddley Cannons? No esta en mi cuarto!- me grito muy molesto, aunque yo no lo tenía, sabía perfectamente quien lo tenía.

Abrí un poco la puerta de mi cuarto para contestarle -No Ron, yo no lo tengo, pero porque no le hablas a tu novia y le dices que te lo traiga!

-Oh! Gracias.- me contesto apenado por reclamarme sin motivo.

-De nada

-Harry te puedes tapar un poco, en menos de doce horas ya te vi medio desnudo dos veces, ya es demasiado para mi- me dijo tapandose con las cobijas aun acostada.

-Como quieras? Pero entonces no voltees, no me gusta cambiarme en el baño, esta mojado…-y sabiendo que estaba tapandose con las cobijas, me quite la toalla- Diablos! Mis calzoncillos? Aquí estaban…

-Son estos?- pregunto la pelirroja, sacando solo una mano y agitando mis boxers negros.

-Si, gracias- me acerque a tomarlos y me gire de espaldas a la cama.

Ginny se asomó un poco, le gano la curiosidad. _Cielos! Que buen trasero tiene, tan firme y tan redondito!_

-Me estas espiando?- le pregunte, porque sentí una mirada. Y no necesitaba hacer magia para saberlo.

-Noooooo! Mira, sigo tapada- y se tapo justo a tiempo, porque si voltee para verla, me subi los boxers y me puse unos jeans, pues cuando estas seduciendo a alguien, no tienes que lucir despreocupado en tu forma de vestir, aunque fueramos a jugar quiddicht, me llevaría mi uniforme para jugar en una maleta, luego saque una playera interior blanca-listo, ya puedes ver- me puse un sueter negro, alguien me había dicho que era el color que mejor me quedaba.

-Ese sueter te queda muy bien- me dijo Ginny, ya levantandose de la cama, creo que mejor me voy al hotel para cambiarme…porque si Matt y Marian siguen sin aparecer no quiero llegar sola a la Madriguera, así que me apuro y regreso aquí, vale?

-Si me esperas cinco minutos, te acompaño…

-De verdad?

-Claro- me sente en la cama, me seque los pies con la varita, y me puse los calcetines- solo me pongo los zapatos y ya…

-Gracias Harry!...te espero allá afuera.

Ginny salió del cuarto estirandose, así que me apresure a peinarme, bueno hacer el intento, y cuando estaba listo, salí a la sala, ahí estaba ella sentada, con las manos en sus rodillas y moviendose como si estuviera muy nerviosa o preocupada.

-Ya estoy listo!

-Ok, vamonos!

-Espera, solo dejame avisarle a tu hermano- y entre a su cuarto y por la puerta del baño le grite- Ron, voy a llevar a tu hermana a su hotel, para que se cambie y luego regresamos para acá…

-SI, ESTA BIEN, PERO NO SE TARDEN, YA SABES QUE A HERMIONE NO LE GUSTA LLEGAR TARDE…-me grito como si estuvieramos a kilómetros de distancia, pero el ruido de su regadera era exagerado.

-OK, NO TARDAMOS…-le grite yo también.

-Ahora si nos podemos ir- le dije tomandola de la mano, para irnos.

Nos aparecimos en un callejón cerca del hotel, entramos al lobby- Quieres que te acompañe a tu cuarto?- le pregunte.

-eh…bueno, así me apuro más…- _y si ya regresó Daniel con Marian, y me ve con Harry en mi cuarto se va a super enojar! Bueno da igual así le regreso lo que me hizo…_

Entramos a su cuarto y no había nadie y pude ver su cara de decepción.

-Oye, ya aparecerán y te explicarán lo que paso…ahora cambiate, no quiero que tu hermano piense mal de mi otra vez…-le dije riendome para que cambiara su cara.

-Cuando pensó mal de ti?

-Pues en la mañana, cuando me vio en su cuarto, me pregunto si no me había aprovechado de ti…pues debido a tu estado…

-Oye, ya que estamos hablando de eso, escucha…quiero que olvidemos lo que paso, fue un error, yo…yo estaba demasiado tomada para…pues para saber lo que hacía…tampoco quiero que pienses mal de mi…

-Eso nunca lo haría- me senté en su cama, ella mientras hablaba sacaba su ropa- pero yo creo…no…estoy seguro que no fue un error, yo sentí algo cuando te bese y estoy seguro que tu también lo sentiste…

-No, mira ya no quiero hablar de eso, mejor me voy a bañar, no queremos darles tiempo a Ron y a Hermione de que nos hagan tíos, verdad?- y rió ahora ella, obviamente para cambiarme de tema, otra vez.

Ginny salió del baño ya cambiada, con una toalla atada en su cabeza, se sentó en su cama para maquillarse, ya estaba terminando cuando sentí un impulso inmenso de besarla, es más, podía haber muerto despues de hacerlo, así que decidido a hacerlo, me levante y me senté junto a ella, la tome del cuello y sin más…la bese, estábamos en eso, cuando se abrió la puerta de golpe y una muy sorprendida Marian nos descubrió en pleno beso.

-GINNY!!! Que rayos haces?

Nota de la autora:

Si les gusto, espero muchos reviews, ok? Bueno, como pueden ver Ginny ya esta aflojando un poquito jajaja, pero eso no es nada, sigue de necia con su tonto Daniel. En fin, veremos que sucede en el proximo capitulo. Besos. cEcy


	5. ¿Que rayos hice?

_Hola de nuevo a todos!!! Feliz año nuevo!! Espero que los Reyes Magos les hayan traido muchos regalitos, porque a mi me trajeron solo un pedazo de carbón y un jalón de orejas (creo que no me porte muy bien). Les dejo el quinto capitulo, espero les guste, no hay acción, pero cuando lleguen al final verán que el siguiente tendra una gran sorpresa. Dejen muchos reviews, porque solo hasta que tenga diez, podre actualizar..._

**5. Que rayos hice?**

-Marian!- dijo sorprendida, aventándome, yo que estaba en la orilla de la cama, me caí, levantándome me alejé lo mas posible.- Que haces aquí?- pregunto sorprendida.

-Pues bueno, esta es mi habitación no?- contesto enojada, pero su semblante era muy pálido, tenía ojeras.

-Perdona…pero donde estuviste? Y Daniel?

-Yo me enfermé, y pues como tu estabas muy ocupada- y su tono fue en reclamo- pues Daniel se ofreció a llevarme a San Mungo, eso es todo, y por si te interesa…Daniel esta en su habitación, creo que se iba a cambiar para irse contigo a tu casa…

-Y ya estas bien?-pregunto preocupada por la salud de su amiga.

-Si, ya estoy mejor, parece que algo que comimos en el avión me hizo daño y me dio una fuerte infección en el estómago…que hace él aquí?- y me señalo como si fuera un delincuente.

-Harry vino por mí para ir a la Madriguera…-mintió para no decir que se había quedado en mi casa- y te sientes mejor para acompañarnos?- le pregunto, realmente se sentía muy incomoda con la situación.

-Si, me voy a cambiar…-y me volteo a ver- nos disculpas? Tengo que hablar con Ginny- me dijo groseramente.

-Eh! No por supuesto- le dije cortésmente, pero la verdad es que me estaba cansando la actitud que tenía.- Ginny te espero en el lobby- le dije- no tardes!- y me acerque a la pelirroja, le di un beso en la mejilla y rápidamente le susurre al oído- _te quiero-_ Salí de la habitación, pero hombre al fin, y viendo que seguramente entablaría una conversación que me incumbía, me quede al otro lado de la puerta para escuchar.

-Estas loca Ginny!- grito apenas pegue la ojera en la puerta- como puedes hacerle eso a Daniel, él que solo se ha desvivido por ti…eso no se hace, a la primera que se descuida tu te besas con Harry! Y sobre todo por lo que tu sentías por él…o dime una cosa Ginny…todavía lo quieres?

-No, no se…es que todo es tan raro, yo no sabía donde estaba Daniel y perdona si te digo esto pero pensé muy mal, y como los vi que se iban juntos, pues no pude evitar pensar que a lo mejor había algo entre ustedes…discúlpame- y se noto que su voz se quebraba- ahora me doy cuenta de la estupidez que cometí.

-No te preocupes, yo hubiera pensado lo mismo, pero lo que no te perdono es que hayas engañado a Daniel, entiende que él también es mi amigo y presiento que esta visita a tu familia te traerá muchos problemas con él, valora lo que tienes y deja atrás el pasado…

-Yo se que lo que hice esta mal, pero por favor…te lo suplico, no le digas nada a Daniel…yo arreglaré mi asunto con Harry, te lo prometo.- se acercó a su amiga y la abrazó.

-Esta bien, te quiero Ginny!

-Yo también.

Escuche pasos, que se dirigían hacia la puerta y la voz de Ginny más fuerte y clara- Voy a buscar a Daniel, para avisarle que nos vamos a casa de mis padres- se giro el pomo de la puerta y rompiendo todas las reglas del mundo mágico desaparecí.

Lo que paso a continuación me da vergüenza contarlo, pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que saber lo que iba a pasar, para poder saber cual sería mi siguiente paso, tenía que conocer las tácticas de mi rival, así que me aparecí en mi casa, Ron ni siquiera se dio cuenta que llegue, tome mi capa de invisibilidad y me aparecí de nuevo en el hotel ya con la capa puesta, tome la chapa de la puerta y estaba abierta, así que entre, no había nadie en la primera habitación, seguramente estarían en el baño, Me acerque para escuchar…

-Donde estuviste?- le preguntaba Ginny a su novio, al parecer no le había convencido la explicación de su amiga.

-Lleve a Marian al hospital, porque se sintió mal…y tu, te divertiste con tu amigo?- le pregunto enojado.

-La verdad si, pero no solo con él, también con mis hermanos y mis cuñadas, así que no entiendo el tono de reclamo que usas…si me hubieran avisado, yo los hubiera acompañado…además yo los busque y los estuve esperando hasta las tres de la mañana.

-Por favor Ginevra!- interrumpió Daniel- a leguas se ve que ese imbecil de Potter esta que se muere por ti- _ey! Que tanto se me nota?_- y tu seguramente andas de zo…

Pero Ginny no lo dejó continuar y le dio tremendo bofetadón- _esa es mi Ginny!_- a mi no me vas a hablar así, a mí me respetas, tu no eres nadie para decirme nada…yo te quiero a ti…-le costaba trabajo hablar del coraje que tenía, salió echa una furia, azotando la puerta y se sentó en una silla, el inútil ese salió completamente vestido, al parecer no se estaba bañando, porque me entró la duda de si ya había tanta confianza entre ellos como para que Ginny estuviera en el baño mientras el se duchaba…-y si tu vas a estar así estos ocho días que nos quedan aquí, creo que será mejor que…

-Nos vayamos?- pregunto él esperanzado. _Ajá, si como no, que te crees? Que te la vas a llevar?­ Ginny me prefiere a mí y a su familia que a ti-_ para estas alturas, ya estaba bañado en sudor, y a punto de salir de la capa y dejarlo discapacitado mentalmente por toda la vida con un hechizo buenísimo que aprendí…"cocus taradus"

-Si- dijo con la cabeza agachada y su voz se quebró de nuevo- creo que es lo me…jor- si tu no te sientes a gusto, y Marian esta enferma, es mejor que adelantemos el crucero y nuestra amiga regrese a Francia.

-En serio?- y se arrodilló frente a ella- _Por Merlín! No puedo permitir que se la lleve!_- De verdad harías eso por mi? Porque tus hermanos no me recibieron muy bien, y tus papás no me quieren…

-No los peles, siempre me han protegido mucho, pero ya no soy una niña- y el muy maldito la beso, cerré los ojos, porque no quería ver como otro besaba esos labios que solo eran míos, sin embargo sabía que no podía hacer nada…así que empecé a maquinar otro tipo de estrategia, ya no tenía ocho días más tenía que actuar rápido…

-Solo quiero pedirte un favor…-le dijo Ginny, abrí ya los ojos y escuche atento.

-Quiero que vayamos a La Madriguera…y yo le diré a mis padres mañana temprano y nos vamos por la noche…mi familia me preparo una reunión y no puedo faltar…

-Ok, me parece justo…pero si tu amiguito ese vuelve a acercarse a ti, no respondo.

-Esta bien, me alejaré de él- y sus ojos brillaron porque se inundaron de lagrimas, Daniel por supuesto ni lo noto-_es que no tiene ni pizca de sensibilidad._- te dejo para que te cambies y los espero en el lobby- le dio un beso en la mejilla y abrió la puerta.

-Ginny, te amo- le dijo antes de salir.

-Lo se- contesto y cerró la puerta-_lo se? Y el "yo también" eso es bueno, NO LO AMA!-_ Salí atrás de ella, la pase para que me viera sentado en el lobby esperando, ya sabía que me iba a correr, así que ya tenía preparada mi reacción.

Llegó dos minutos despues de que me acomodé en un sillón del lobby, tome una revista y fingí leer muy entretenido.

-Ya regresé- le dijo sentándose frente al chico, en la mesa de centro, estaba nerviosa, se había puesto unos jeans, blusa como de lickra blanca, que le resaltaba más sus curvas y tenía un escote…sus pechos estaban como para comérselos a besos, y unos zapatos tipo balerinas rojos, su cabello se lo había amarrado en una coleta. Tenía sus manos en las rodillas, le estaba costando mucho trabajo pedirme que me fuera- Harry…yo quería…pues- jugaba con sus manos, apoyadas en sus rodillas, y por supuesto no me miraba a los ojos-…yo me voy a ir con Daniel y Marian directamente a La Madriguera…si quieres adelantate tu.

_Claro que no quiero! Si me esta preguntando…_-Claro que no, faltaba más, yo los espero…por mi no hay ningún problema.- le dije sin verla a los ojos, aún tenía la revista en mis manos.

Me quito la revista- Oye! Esta muy bueno el reportaje- y le jale de nuevo la revista

-Escucha…lo que paso ayer y lo de arriba, olvídalo, no volverá a pasar…yo tengo novio…

-Al cual no amas…estoy seguro, yo sentí algo cuando te bese y se que tu también, no niegues que estamos hechos el uno para el otro…mírame- y le tome la barbilla para levantarle la cara- yo se que fui un estupido al dejarte ir…al no darme cuenta antes de que existías, que no eras solo la hermana de mi mejor amigo…estoy tan arrepentido de no haberte besado antes, porque ahora se que no podré vivir sin tus besos…

-Basta! No me digas esas cosas…yo sufrí por ti, casi diez años, ahora que ya te olvidé y que hice mi vida es muy egoísta de tu parte pensar que nada paso y que yo estoy disponible para ti…ahora te pido que te vayas y no te vuelvas a acercar a mí.- se levanto y se fue llorando.

Tenía razón, pero no en todo, ella no me había olvidado, lo sentí cuando la bese, eso yo lo sabía mejor que nadie, pero no me podía quedar tan tranquilo dejando ir al amor de mi vida. Me levante, tenía una ultima oportunidad, tenía otro día para seducirla, para que se diera cuenta que su novio era un cretino, y por supuesto no me tragaba el cuento de que su amiga había estado enferma, se veía pálida si, pero tal vez por la desvelada, si pudiera saber que había pasado, esa noche, si encontrará algo turbulento en su novio, Ginny lo dejaría y yo estaría ahí para consolarla. Camine hasta un callejón y desaparecí.

Aparecí en mi departamento, Hermione ya estaba ahí, sentada en una silla del comedor, Ron preparaba el desayuno ya que su novia era muy mala para cocinar.

-Que paso? Y mi hermana?- me pregunto mi amigo saliendo de la cocina.

-Se quedó- y me tire al sillón- llegó su novio y su amiga, al parecer Marian se puso mal anoche y el caballero andante la llevo al hospital- dije enojado y en tono irónico,

-En serio?- pregunto Hermione, muy sorprendida.

-Te importa?- le pregunte yo, había algo de misterio en su voz, como si supiera algo que nosotros no- ya es tu amiga también?

-No, para nada- Ron regreso a la cocina, al parecer la platica se volvió aburrida para él. Hermione bajo el tono de su voz- pero no me gusta esa chica, siento como si le tuviera mucha envidia a Ginny, digo ella es muy guapa pero no tiene el mismo sex appeal que nuestra amiga, y tu lo sabes bien no?

-Si claro- dije resoplando, ella me conocía muy bien y yo le había platicado mis intenciones de conquistar y seducir a la pelirroja.

-Además su novio se me hace muy…muy…dominante y celoso pero en mal plan…no te diste cuenta que Ginny como que le tiene…

-Miedo?-interrumpí- si, lo note, no soy idiota, aunque parece que tu novio y tus cuñados si, nadie se ha dado cuenta.

-bueno, y que piensas hacer?

-Aun no estoy muy seguro, pero creo que le tendré que enseñar la mejor forma para demostrarle mi amor y tú me tendrás que ayudar.

Este capitulo esta dedicado muy especialmente a mi amiga Paloma (que por cierto no hemos platicado eh!) a Diabla-Lok (que nos leemos mutuamente desde Fanautores), Conny-B, Hermioneyron, Rosycarmen (que en mi otro fic tambien lo siguió desde el principio, Ele Hailie Jinn, Celina, Lord-Xolur, Huesos-Potter, Belial-Zden (que es el unico hombre que ha confesado que esta leyendo esta locura) y a las que se han integrado recientemente Mariysol, Jazu-Potter y Lunita Black. A todos ustedes mil gracias, porque encima que leen mis historias se toman el tiempo de dejarme su review. Con mucho cariño esto va por ustedes. BEsos. Cecy


	6. Ahora o nunca

**_Antes que nada quiero pedirles una disculpa, por tardarme tanto en actualizar, pero de verdad que no he tenido tiempo ni cabeza para hacerlo, tal vez se den cuenta con este capitulo, aunque tiene cosas interesantes ya no lo pude continuar, espero que ya a partir de esta semana las cosas cambien para bien. Dejen muchos reviews asi me inspiro y actualizo mas pronto. Besos a todos._**

**6. Ahora o nunca**

Despues de que terminamos de desayunar, nos fuimos hacia la Madriguera, ya que no teníamos chimenea tuvimos que aparecernos, a pesar de que aun prefiero la escoba, a Hermione no le gusta volar. Cuando llegamos, la Sra. Weasley estaba terminando de servir el desayuno a su esposo, los gemelos, Bill y Charley con sus respectivas parejas.

-Buenos dias chicos!-les dijo acercandose a abrazarnos- Quieren desayunar?-nos pregunto.

-No gracias- contestamos al mismo tiempo Hermione y yo.

Ron se quedo pensativo y se frotaba el estomago, mi amiga rodo los ojos al ver a su novio- Ron, acabas de desayunar!

-Oh! Esta bien- y abrazó a su novia- pero apurense!- dijo dirigiendose a sus hermanos- ya muero por jugar!

-Solo estamos haciendo tiempo para que llegue Ginny- le contesto Bill- no podemos jugar sin ella…

-De todas formas, falta uno- dije haciendo cuentas con los dedos- y Hermione no sabe jugar- se giro a verme furiosa, cuando estaba a punto de reclamarme agregue- recuerda que todos los que vamos a jugar, lo hicimos casi profesionalmente…pero podemos invitar a su cuñado no?- y sin querer una sonrisa malevola se dibujo en mi rostro.

-Claro- dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo- hay que integrarlo a la familia!- ahora el tono fue sarcástico.

-Es el novio de nuestra hermana- acoto Bill- y por lo tanto hay que apoyarla en sus decisiones…dejarlo jugar será la manera perfecta de darle la bienvenida a la familia.

-Esta bien- asintieron los gemelos resignados o supuestamente porque me voltearon a ver con cierta complicidad.

En lo que terminaban de desayunar y llegaba mi futura novia, me salí al jardín, tenía que pensar si verdad tenía que llegar a los extremos, cuando alguien llego a interrumpirme.

-Otra vez pensando en ella?- me pregunto Hermione sentandose a mi lado bajo el árbol.

-Si, no puedo evitarlo…todo el tiempo ocupa mis pensamientos y a ti si te puedo decir que el 80 no lo hace de una forma muy sana.

-Harry! Eres el colmo…solo el 20 del tiempo, piensas en mi amiga de forma decente?

-Que quieres?...ella tiene la culpa- Hermione abrío los ojos- por estar tan buena- y con ese comentario me gane un coscorrón.

-Eres terrible!...pero ya en serio, que vas a hacer?

-Mira tengo todo un día para encontrarle todos los defectos que pueda al retrasado mental…y para eso me vas a ayudar tu…y yo me encargo de que algo le pase en el juego…algo que lo deje un par de días más aquí…nada de gravedad para que no se lo lleven a San Mungo…pero si lo suficiente para que no se vayan…

-Irse? De que hablas?- me pregunto intrigada, todavía no sabía nada.

-lo siento, no te dije…solo no te vayas a enojar- y le conte todo lo de la capa invisible, todo lo que escuche.

-Pero que maldito!!- dijo al terminar de escuchar mi relato, ni siquiera me regaño por espiar a Ginny- la quiere apartar de su familia, es un egoísta!

-Ves, por eso es que ella tiene que estar conmigo…yo amo esta familia también…-de repente senti un nudo en mi garganta- y se que no podría encontrar a nadie más perfecta para mi que Ginny…y se que ella aun me quiere.

-bueno, eso todos lo sabemos, incluyendo que fuiste demasiado estupido para dejarla ir…pero eso ya es historia…ahora tenemos que poner manos a la obra...si solo tienes lo que resta del día, no puedes perder el tiempo…de verdad te atreveras a lo que sea?

-Por supuesto, no tengo remedio, aunque si sale todo como lo planee, y los gemelos me ayudan, podre disponer un par de días más…

-Por que? Les pediste ayuda?

-No, pero no pusiste atención en el comedor hace rato?

-Si, pero por el aire de complicidad que note, pensé que tal vez ya habías hablado con ellos…al parecer no les cae bien tu rival?

-y a quien?- le conteste resoplando.

-Solo espero que valga la pena lo que estamos a punto de hacer?

-Claro que valdra la pena, creeme que cuando tenga la mínima posibilidad haré algo que no podra resistirse, tendre que echar mano del encanto Potter…

Hermione solto la carcajada al ver la cara de seductor que puse, la verdad si me hubiera visto en un espejo también me hubiera reido de mi- Y se puede saber cual es ese?- me pregunto.

-No te lo puedo contar aun, pero en gran parte te lo debo a ti…y te aseguro que si no cae…me vuelvo gay!- y meti la cabeza entre mis piernas.

-Bueno, tu me avisas si te tengo que conseguir novio- y de nuevo se volvió a reír- Suerte!- y se fue levantando poco a poco.

-Gracias, la voy a necesitar.

-Ten- y me dio un pequeño prendedor en forma de "P"

-Oye, todavía soy heterosexual,

-Lo se, la letra P es de Potter, no de pu…

-Ya se!

-Esto es una especie de walkie talkie muggle, es un prendedor que encante para que podamos comunicarnos…

-Ah! Muy bien…gracias, eres genial!- y me levante de sopetón, le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Cuando veas algo raro, o quieras comunicarte conmigo solo carraspea y enseguida el motivo de tu llamado…quieres probarlos?

-Claro!- y ella se alejó unos pasos en lo que yo lo ponía en mi chaqueta- "ejem"…te agradezco todo lo que haces por mi…

-No tienes que agradecerme nada, se que estan hechos el uno para el otro- me dijo adios con la mano, se dio la vuelta y regreso a la casa.

Pasaron otros diez minutos cuando vi que ya salían todos los Weasley, incluyendo a Ginny con su novio y su amiga atrás de ellas, con una cara de pocos amigos.

-Ya Harry! Vamonos a jugar!- me gritó Ron.

-Ok, voy a cambiarme y por mi escoba- le conteste.

Me encamine hacia la casa, entre al cuarto que era de Ron, como ya estaban todos abajo, según yo, no tuve cuidado de cerrar la puerta, me quite la playera y los jeans, saque mi ropa de quidditch

-Vaya! Por eso Ginny estaba loquita por ti…- me dijo una voz a mi espalda, me gire y me sorprendió ver a…

-Marian! Que haces aquí?- le pregunte.

-No te apena que te vea?- me pregunto retadora.

-No y parece que a ti no te da de verme…-le sostuve la mirada.

-para nada, aunque debo confesar que nunca había visto un cuerpo como el tuyo…-y se acercó un poco más, mientras yo empezaba a vestirme- No te vistas! Mejor enseñame por que traes perdidas a todas las mujeres?

-A mi no me interesan las demás mujeres, yo solo vivo para una…-le decía mientras terminaba de cambiarme.

-Pelirroja?

-Si- me anudaba las agujetas- por que no me dices que es lo que quieres? No me gustan los rodeos!- le dije duramente.

-Bien, a mi tampoco me gustan, asi que quiero que te alejes de Ginny.

-Por que? Quien eres tu para decirme lo que tengo que hacer?

-Soy Marian, la mejor amiga de Ginny- me dijo sarcásticamente.

-y eso que? Yo la quiero, y el que seas su mejor amiga no te da el derecho de negarle la oportunidad de ser feliz…

-lo unico que se es que la unica mujer que hará feliz a Daniel es Ginny…

-Entonces, tu no quieres que Ginny sea feliz, quieres que Daniel sea feliz…lo que me da a pensar es que tu estas enamorada de tu amigo…- ahora entendí todo, esta chica estaba preocupada por el sufrimiento que le pudiera causar Ginny a su novio si ésta lo abandonaba.

Vi como agachó su cabeza y unas lágrimas amenazaban con brotar de sus ojos, se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo…tome mi escoba y sali tras ella, pero no la alcance.

Despues del partido, en el que jugue de contrario de Ginny y su novio y con los gemelos de mi lado, el tarado que por cierto no era nada bueno jugando, salió con la nariz rota, un brazo dislocado y por lo menos tres chichones en la cabeza.

-Ahora si se pasaron!- les gritó Ginny despues de la última caída de su novio de la escoba y yo que ya no podía contener la risa, recibí una mirada furiosa de su parte.

La señora Weasley curó a Daniel, aunque de mala gana y lo mando a dormir, momento que aproveche para ir sobre Ginny, ella iba saliendo del que era su cuarto.

-Ey Ginny!- le hable desde debajo de las escaleras.

-Que quieres?- me contesto muy altanera.

-Yo…quería hablar contigo.

-De que? No tenemos nada de que hablar…

-Claro que sí! Anda, ven! Vamos a dar una vuelta por el jardín…

-No, tengo que cuidar a Daniel…

-Por favor, la ultima platicada, por los viejos tiempos…porque mañana me voy de viaje- mentí y le cambió la cara inmediatamente, bajo unos cuantos escalones y se fue acercándo más.

-A donde te vas a ir?- me preguntó.

-A tratar de olvidarme de ti- se me quedo viendo, despues de unos segundos me dijo:

-Dame unos minutos y en seguida bajo.


	7. Y tenía razón

_Hola a todos!! Actualice muy rapido porque estaba inspirada, ahora antes q nada quiero pedirles una disculpa por no actualizar todavía "Cuando amas..." pero estuve a punto de colapsarme cuando me di cuenta que no encuentro mi archivo, pues mi querido hermano lo borro o no se que cosa, asi que estoy tratandolo de reescribir, pido paciencia y voy avanzada, asi que tal vez la proxima semana este listo. Este capitulo es mas largo asi que espero valoren mi esfuerzo, jajaja y me dejen muchos reviews._

**7. Y tenía razón…**

Espere paciente alrededor de quince minutos, estaba desesperado, todos los demás chicos estaban en la sala, reponiéndose del ejercicio que habían hecho, unos estaban tirados en el suelo, y otros solo se refrescaban con jugo de calabaza, estaban tan cansados que ni siquiera hablaban. Yo estaba sentado en las escaleras, cuando escuche que se cerraba una puerta, bajaban los escalones y segundos despues me tomaban del hombro.

-Ya estoy lista…-me dijo y yo volteé a mirarla- no tengo mucho tiempo, Daniel no tardara en despertar!

-si, como quieras!- le dije de mala gana- vamos al jardín?

-Esta bien- me contesto. Se había cambiado de ropa, se quito el horrible traje de quiddicht y se puso una falda circular blanca, con una blusa café de tirantes, y su cabello lacio le caía en sus hombros pecosos.

Salimos al pórtico y empezamos a caminar rumbo al jardín, eran como la una de la tarde así que el día estaba muy soleado.

-Y bien? De que querías hablarme?- le pregunte.

-Te quería decir…bueno es…no se como…-me puse muy nervioso, tenía que decirle todo- tuve una charla con Marian…y pues creo que me di cuenta de algo que te interesa…

-Que?- me pregunto como si no le importara tanto, tenía que cambiar la estrategia.

-Mira, olvídalo…sigamos caminando!

-Como quieras!- me contesto. Y así caminamos por unos diez minutos, pero avanzamos tanto, que la Madriguera se veía tan pequeña, además que en esta parte del campo, la hierba estaba tan crecida que nos llegaba casi a la cintura.

Me pare en seco y me gire para verla- Eres tan hermosa!- y pase mi mano por su mejilla.

-Harry…por favor…no hagas esto más difícil…entiende por favor que tengo novio!

-un novio, que quiere separarte de tu familia y de tus amigos…un novio que es tan egoísta que ni siquiera pregunta si eres feliz, mientras que él lo sea…un novio que probablemente no te ame, solo este encaprichado contigo…

-Si? Pues es mi novio quien me ayudo a salir del hoyo en el que estaba porque tu no supiste valorarme antes…Que es lo que quieres de mi?

-Que no te has dado cuenta? Te quiero toda…toda para mi…te quiero a mi lado…y- la jale hacia mi y la bese, la bese con furia, con pasión.

Ella me respondió el beso, puso toda su alma en ello, y con eso me di cuenta que también me correspondía.

-Harry!- dijo en un suspiro, pero con un nudo en la garganta, e inmediatamente las lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos, inundando sus mejillas- No puedo hacer esto! Yo estoy comprometida con Daniel…no puedo engañarlo…-la calle con mis besos, ella no se separo de mi, y despues se torno mas intenso, haciendo que la pasión y el deseo se despertaran delirantemente, aunque no fue lo único que despertó, ya que otra parte de mi cuerpo parecía tener vida propia, y se que ella se dio cuenta, pero eso lejos de apenarme, la apreté mas hacia mi para que sintiera todo lo que ella me hacía, lentamente la fui bajando hasta que quedamos hincados en la hierba, le acariciaba su espalda, sus brazos, y ella también me tocaba, me arriesgue a acariciarle un pecho…ella no puso resistencia y correspondió tocándome el trasero…

_Ahh!!! Que me pasa? Si tan solo Harry me dijera que quiere hacer el amor conmigo, yo podría decirle que no, o sabría a que atenerme, pero todo este juego…no se…me gusta…pero Daniel, el ha estado a mi lado desde hace tres años y no puedo evitar sentirme agradecida a él…pero lo que no puedo negar es que siento como una rosquillita por todo el cuerpo; una curiosidad medio cachonda, pero me gana el miedo…_

De repente rompió el contacto empujándome violentamente.- YA! NO QUIERO! Y si es todo lo que tenías que decirme…

-No, Ginny por favor! Dame una oportunidad…no entiendes que Daniel no es para ti, y que Marian esta enamorada de él…

-Eso no es cierto!- grito furiosa- Mientes! Mientes para que…

-No, no miento, ella misma…-pero de pronto recordé que no había aceptado nada, que yo simplemente hice conjeturas-…yo lo presiento, y se hace a un lado porque él te quiere a ti y sabe que nunca podría competir contigo…

-Eres un tonto! Como puedes pensar eso? De verdad que no te creía capaz de mentir de tal manera y todo para que?- alzaba la voz cada vez más y movía las manos frenéticamente.

-No estoy mintiendo!- le conteste también gritando- si te digo todo esto es porque te quiero y no quiero que te hagan daño…él te quiere alejar de tu familia y de tus amigos y tu simplemente lo aceptas…ya no eres la Ginny que conocí! Antes no te dejabas intimidar por nada ni nadie…ahora me das pena! Te dejas influenciar por tu novio y tu amiga! Cuando lo más seguro es que como no te has acostado con él lo este haciendo con Marian!- su mano salio volando directo a mi cara, dejándome una marcada la mano en mi mejilla, se dio la vuelta y se fue corriendo.

Me quede parado unos minutos sin saber que hacer, despues decidí que lo mejor era irme para la casa,

En lo que pasaba todo esto Hermione se dio cuenta de algo que más adelante fue crucial. Estaba en la sala sentada a lado de Ron, sosteniéndole la cabeza y haciéndole mimos, se levanto para tomar un vaso de limonada, paso a lado del pie de las escaleras, giro inconcientemente su cabeza hacia arriba y vio salir del cuarto de Ginny a Marian, acomodándose la ropa, la chica no se dio cuenta de nada, así que se metió inmediatamente al baño.

Hermione como buena amiga que es, decidió inspeccionar un poco más, subió las escaleras, llego al cuarto de Ginny, pego la oreja en la puerta tratando de escuchar algo, giró el pomo de la puerta, la entreabrió y encontró a Daniel vistiéndose.

-Hermione que haces?- le grito desde la puerta una voz agitada.

La castaña se sobresaltó y volteo a la puerta, encontró a Ginny llorando- Yo…yo na…nada, solo subí a ver que estuviera bien tu novio- respondió con la voz muy baja mientras bajaba los escalones- pero veo que evidentemente ya se recuperó…-lo dijo en un tono sarcástico.

-Por que lo dices?

-No, por nada…y Harry?

--No se…voy a ver a Daniel- le dijo.

-Si, apúrale…no vaya a ser que recaiga de nuevo.

En eso entre yo, Ginny me vio y subió corriendo las escaleras. Camine hacia la cocina, y ahí me senté en una de las sillas. Hermione me siguió.

-Que paso?- me pregunto

-Nada, eso es…nada paso…creo que no tengo ninguna oportunidad, esa niña esta completamente loca…no puedo creer que no se de cuenta de que yo la quiero de verdad y que su novio solo la esta utilizando…

-Y engañando…-agregó.

-QUE?

-si, la esta engañando, tenías razón, ellos tienen algo, hace unos minutos vi que Marian salía del cuarto acomodándose la ropa y subí al cuarto y encontré a Daniel vistiéndose…

-Es un maldito! Te lo dije! De seguro cuando se fueron de la fiesta Daniel se la llevo a co…

-Harry!- me dijo poniendo su dedo índice en la boca para que me callara.

-Bueno, se la fue a tirar…-ella movió su cabeza recriminatoriamente-…hay que decirle a Ginny!

-No! Si le dices tu, o le digo yo o cualquier otra persona no lo va a creer, ella tiene que darse cuenta por si misma…y no te preocupes que ya no tarda!

-Pero la estoy perdiendo…-y deje caer mi cabeza en la mesa- él se la va a llevar y entonces si ya no voy a tener oportunidad si ella esta lejos…

-No te preocupes, mira déjamelo a mi, en la noche…cuando estemos juntas antes de dormir, le voy a preguntar que onda contigo y…bueno despues veremos que pasa…

-Esta bien, pero si no logras que se quede los ocho días que faltan me voy a morir…

-Y tu encanto Potter?

-Estuvo a punto de servir, pero despues se puso muy violenta y…creo que le dio miedo…

-El problema es que tu no le has declarado tus sentimientos…-dijo una voz masculina entrando a la cocina…era Ron, se sentó a lado de Hermione, justo al frente de mi-…por eso tiene miedo.

-Cuanto tiempo llevas escuchando?-le pregunto temerosa su novia.

-Lo suficiente para poder estar enojado con ustedes, por no meterme en su plan, contigo- y me miro a mi- por no haber tenido el valor de decirme lo que sentías por mi hermana y contigo…- y vio a Hermione, tomándole la mano-…por no tenerme confianza para contarme todo esto…sin embargo los entiendo, a veces no tengo buenas maneras y soy muy…bueno ustedes saben…

-Lo siento Ron- fui yo el que hable- pero no me imagine que lo tomaras muy bien, y siento también haber inmiscuido a Hermione, pero ella es mi amiga y solo le pedí ayuda, ella es mujer y sabe como piensa Ginny.

-Bueno, ya olvídenlo, ahora explíquenme que es lo que esta pasando.

Y así fue como Ron sin querer, formo parte del plan para conquistar y seducir a su hermana _¿Quién lo iba a decir? _. Le contamos todo lo que habíamos descubierto y lo que hasta hace unas horas eran sospechas ahora eran una realidad, ya estábamos seguros y aunque mi amigo intento ir a romperle la cara al imbecil de Daniel, Hermione le hizo ver que solitas las cosas caen por su propio peso.

Unos veinte minutos antes, cuando Ginny subió a ver a Daniel, éste estaba parado poniéndose su pijama.

-Que haces? Por que te estas vistiendo?- y su vista se dirigió hacia la cama, donde las cobijas y sabanas estaban revueltas, aunque a veces Ginny era tan ingenua.

-Oh! Es que…me…me dio mucho calor, y me quite la ropa, pero despues me dio frió…

-Ah!- le contesto no muy convencida, se dio la vuelta y empezó a meter ropa en su maleta.

-Y Marian…la has visto?-le pregunto. _Que hipócrita!!_

-No, tuve que salir unos minutos y no vi donde fue…para que quieres saber donde esta?

-Ah! Pues porque me preocupa, ella es mi mejor amiga y su familia me la encargo…

-Si bueno, pues no se…ahorita la busco…ahora porque no te acuestas- y se acerco a jalarlo hacia la cama, peor lo hizo con cierta rudeza que su novio noto.

-Auch!...con cuidado!

-No te quejes…no te hice nada…tu tienes que descansar…ah! Y quiero que te revise un sanador de San Mungo…no creo que podamos salir de viaje hasta que estés bien…

-No, eso si que no, nos vamos mañana! Yo estoy mucho mejor…que no entiendes que ya no soporto a tus hermanos…

-Bueno, pero tu sabias que tenia seis hermanos…y tenia casi tres años de no verlos…por favor solo un dia más, nos vamos el lunes…por favor!

-Que tienes eh? Estas muy rara, a ver date la vuelta, porque estas llena de hierba?

Ginny se quedo como petrificada y sintió una punzada en el estomago al recordar el beso de Harry en el jardín y como estuvo a punto de…

-No es nada, solo que salí al jardín a dar un paseo y me caí…estoy bien…

-fuiste tu sola?

-Claro, solo quería dar una vuelta como lo hacía antes…

-Ok, oye me puedes traer algo de comer…no quiero bajar…

-Esta bien.

Cuando Ginny salió de la habitación se encontró en el pasillo a su amiga Marian.

-Marian, donde estabas?

-Ah! Pues estaba en el cuarto…intente dormirme un rato pero no pude…

-Por que? No tienes la conciencia tranquila verdad amiga?- le dijo bromeando, aunque tenía doble intención.

-Ja, que chistosa! No, solo que ya sabes que me cuesta trabajo dormir en una cama que no es mía.

-Oh! Si lo olvidaba, bueno, voy a la cocina, quieres acompañarme…

-Claro, vamos…

Y así bajaron las dos juntas, cuando entraron nos vieron a Hermione, Ron y a mi sentados platicando muy amenamente.

-Oye Ron, crees que puedas recomendarme a algún sanador para que venga a revisar a Daniel?

-Pues, si quieres lo reviso yo?

-No creo que sea buena idea…prefiero que sea alguien más.

-Insinúas que no soy buen sanador? No confías en mi, verdad?- pregunto a su hermana con tono indignado.

-No, no es eso…tu sabes que yo confió en ti y se lo mucho que te has preparado para ser un buen sanador, es solo que…-pero se cayo al sentir la mirada penetrante de Marian.

-Te entiendo, pero hoy es sábado, y hay muy pocos sanadores y están de guardia, los demás como yo que descansamos salen con sus familias…

-Bueno, lo puedes revisar…por favor…

-Claro, y no te preocupes es un paciente más, soy una persona ética- y Hermione y yo nos miramos, tratando de contener la risa pero fue imposible.

-Jajajajaja- nos reímos los dos al mismo tiempo.

-como decía…-y nos hecho una mirada asesina, nos callamos al instante-…yo soy una persona ética y lo atenderé como se debe.

-Gracias hermano…no esperaba menos de ti- y se puso a preparar algo de comer para su novio, Marian se sentó en el extremo vació de la mesa.

-Y dime Marian, ya pasaste a ver a Daniel?-pregunto con algo de cizaña Hermione.

-Eh, n…no, no…por que la pregunta?- le respondió sosteniéndole la mirada.

-ah! Es que me pareció verte salir del cuarto de Ginny, pero tal vez fue mi imaginación…

-Seguramente, porque yo no he entrado…-contesto la chica, pareciendo sonar segura, pero sin poder ver a los ojos a mi pelirroja.

Yo miraba divertido la reacción de Ginny, que tenía los ojos abiertos, y ella a su vez, veía a su amiga de toda la vida Hermione y a su nueva mejor amiga, pero su mirada se volvió mas adusta cuando Marian, agacho la cabeza en señal de derrota. Se le cayo un plato que tenía en la mano, y de pronto salio corriendo hacia su recamara.

-Ginny! A donde vas?-le grite corriendo tras ella, pero fue mas rápida y se encerró en su cuarto con llave.

Pero no contaba con que mi amigo Ron tuviera la cabeza fría, y pensará más rápido que yo, subió también pero con las orejas extensibles en la mano, en seguida nos alcanzó Hermione, también un poco divertida con la situación.

Mire de reojo hacia la cocina y vi que Marian ya no estaba. Metimos las orejas, debajo de la puerta, pero ya no fue necesario usarlas porque inmediatamente se escucharon los gritos.

-Que hiciste con Marian? Por que estaba ella en tu habitación?

-No, ella no…yo…no la he visto desde la mañana…

-MENTIROSO!

-No me hables así…tu te estas dejando llevar por chismes…

-Hermione la vio salir de tu cuarto cuando yo no estaba…- Ron y yo vimos a Hermione, quien solo se limito a alzar los hombros.- y yo le creo a ella.

-Pues esa amiga tuya solo esta confabulando con Potter, porque me quieren separar de ti…

-No digas tonterías, Harry es solo mi amigo- y ahora mis amigos me vieron a mi- y que te quede muy claro, no quiero me vuelvas a hacer ninguna escena de celos…ya te dije que no ha pasado nada entre él y yo y nunca pasará…

-Esta bien, pero por favor vamonos, si?

-y dale con lo mismo, ya te dije que quiero que te revise un sanador y como no hay ningún otro disponible hoy, será mi hermano Ron quien te revise y según lo que diga él vemos si nos vamos o nos quedamos…y si no te parece pues te vas tu solo, yo vine a pasar unos días con mi familia y no me los vas a echar a perder…

-Como quieras…-la actitud en la voz del chico cambió de altanera a sumisa.

-Y ni creas que se me olvido lo de Marian…te voy a estar vigilando y a ella también…tienen días que están muy raros los dos…

-No hay nada, solo somos amigos, así como tu amiga Hermione y Potter…no pasa nada chiquita, ven…-y lo siguiente que paso fue que se besaron, y no daré lujo de detalle.

-Pero que hacen ahí parados?- nos pregunto histérica la señora Weasley.

Los tres bajamos volando casi, estábamos sentándonos en la mesa de la cocina recibiendo la regañada por parte de mi futura suegra cuando Ginny llego.

-Que pasa?- pregunto, sus ojos estaban rojos, aunque cuando hablo no dio señales de llanto.

-Es lo que yo quisiera saber jovencita, que eran todos esos gritos?

-nada mamá, un pequeño malentendido, pero ya lo solucione…

-Bueno- contesto ya sin nada que decir la señora Weasly.

-Ron, puedes subir a ver a Daniel?

-Ahora?- y recibió un pisoton de parte de Hermione- Si claro.

Ellos dos subieron, y la señora Weasley salió de compras, así nos quedamos solos Hermione y yo.

-Por que estas tan pensativo Harry?

-se te hace poco todo lo que escuchamos? Ella, aunque dijo que nunca pasaría nada conmigo, eso no me preocupa…sin embargo ya no se dejo de su novio, ella impuso sus reglas…y ya tiene dudas acerca de la relación entre Daniel y Marian…

-Si, yo también me di cuenta, ahora lo unico que espero es que Ron no sea tan tonto como para dar de alta al tarado…porque entonces si se iran…

-Yo también lo espero.


	8. El arte de la seducción

_Que pena me da haberme tardado tanto en actualizar, pero no había tenido tiempo. Espero que como escribe este capitulo en dos sentadas no sea una decepción, aunque a mi me gusto, ojala a ustedes tambien! Dejen sus reviews, ya saben que eso me anima a escribir más rápido. _

**8. El arte de la seducción.**

Despues de una hora bajo Ron, llego a la cocina…

-Que paso?- le pregunto Ginny angustiada.

-Pues…tiene una contusión en la cabeza y mi recomendación es que este en reposo por lo menos dos días más…le voy a preparar una poción para que sane más rápido…

Yo me gire y lo vi con ganas de matarlo.

-Gracias hermano, pero él que te dijo?

-No tiene ganas de quedarse, pero no tiene opción…

-Bueno, voy a subir con él, al rato los veo…

Nos quedamos en la cocina Hermione, Ron y yo y despues de unos minutos mi amiga fue la que hablo.

-No pudiste decirle que tenía que estar en cama más días…-dijo muy molesta con su novio.

-Sería muy sospechoso-contesto Ron- pero Harry ya tiene dos días más, ahora todo depende de él…además yo no entiendo…deberías de dejar que ella tome la iniciativa, como se hace en estos días…

-De verdad que serás…-empezó Hermione, pero se le iba a salir una palabrota, así que mejor se calló- …Amor! No te das cuenta que si las mujeres ahora toman la iniciativa es porque los hombres ya no se molestan en seducirnos, les importa muy poco todo lo que el arte de la seducción conlleva…es más, a veces parece que llevan una consigna de "si quieres bien, si no pues ni modo" y gracias a Merlín, Harry esta conciente de que para lograr que Ginny este con él, tiene que seducirla, conquistarla, tener detalles…cosa que parece que a ti se te olvido…- despues de hablar como merolico, termino hasta agitada y con la respiración entrecortada.

-Oye…no es para tanto! Yo solo pensé que…en serio crees que ya no tengo detalles contigo?- y se acercó a su novia para abrazarla- tu sabes que te amo…y tienes razón a veces soy muy estupido y se me olvida todo eso, pero te prometo que te conquistare todos los días…de ahora en adelante- Hermione se conmovió tanto que lo beso apasionadamente y yo solo me voltee para no ver semejante espectáculo.

-ejem, ejem- tuve que interrumpir, porque ya se estaba tornando demasiado indecente- por que no mejor se buscan un hotel?

-Porque ayer pagamos uno, y tenemos que ahorrar- contesto Ron, separándose de su novia.

-En fin, aunque solo me diste dos días más, creo que me ayudaran, y si tu hermana no cae entonces ya me doy por vencido…

-No puedo creer que tu Harry, "el elegido" se de por vencido tan pronto…

-Lo que pasa es que no todo depende de mi…que no sabes que las mujeres son las que dominan en la seducción? Ni yo por mucha experiencia que tenga superaría jamás a las mujeres…y un ejemplo practico, te lo acaba de demostrar Hermione…- y le hice una seña para que recordara-…ellas seducen de forma innata, nosotros por el contrario aprendemos a seducir a través de la experiencia…y creo que Ginny intenta seducirme, porque le gusta el juego, la adrenalina de lo desconocido, y lo he notado…pero se aleja cuando se acuerda que tiene novio o que yo por idiota no me di cuenta que la amaba hasta que la sentí perdida…

-Pero lo que importa es que estas arrepentido y que tienes dos días más…si ella te coquetea pues entonces aprovecha esa oportunidad- hablo Hermione, pero despues se dirigió a su novio- mira se que esto que te voy a decir esta mal, pero no tenemos opción, prepara la poción para Daniel y agrégale un poco de poción para dormir, y yo tendré que organizar algo…- y se froto las manos y fijando su mirada hacia el techo, soltó una carcajada.

-De verdad que me das miedo!- le dijo Ron- pero esta bien, lo haré- se levanto de su lugar y salio de la cocina por su maletín.

-Sabes, creo que iré a mi cuarto a recostarme- le dije a Hermione, pues la verdad me sentía muy mal, confundido y tenía que meditar tantas cosas…

-Esta bien, descansa!- me dijo cuando iba saliendo. Subí las escaleras, pase a lado del cuarto de Ginny, trate de escuchar algo, pero no se oía nada, abandone esa tarea y me fui mi habitación. Abrí la puerta, me senté en mi cuarto, esta tan distraído que no me percate de…

-Tenías razón…- dijo una voz femenina desde un rincón no iluminado de la habitación.

Tome mi varita, por puro instinto, pero no hizo falta porque la dueña de la voz salió de la oscuridad- Que haces aquí?

-Solo quería decirte que tienes razón…yo estoy enamorada de Daniel…siempre lo he estado, desde que lo conocí…

-Lo sabía!- dije triunfante.

-Pero quiero que sepas que yo no voy a hacer nada…como bien dedujiste si Daniel es feliz a lado de Ginny yo lo dejare así…

-Es que tu no entiendes…Ginny no lo ama…solo tiene un estupido deber con él, pero no lo quiere, esta agradecida, es todo…y se que él tampoco la ama…

-En eso creo que estas equivocado…-y se sentó a lado mió-…él si la ama, esta perdido por ella, aunque a veces creo que lo único que quiere es tirársela…

-Que? Ese patán solo la quiere para acostarse con ella…

-Bueno, no se, es que…no se si deba decirte esto…pero Ginny se ha negado siempre y tu sabes porque…el hecho es que…

-Tu le sirves para…tu te acuestas con Daniel para saciar sus deseos…eso es?

-Si, pero yo lo hago porque lo amo…aunque a veces cuando lo hacemos me llame Ginny, no importa porque yo quiero estar con él, a pesar de eso…

-Pues yo creo que eres una tonta- y lamente ser tan sincero pero tenía que hablar con la verdad- él solo te utiliza, es un manipulador…

-Y tu eres tan caballero,,,pero lo quiero a pesar de todo, siempre hemos sido amigos, desde que tengo uso de razón, nuestras familias son muy cercanas, y pensé que algún día él podría fijarse en mi, pero despues conocí a Ginny y pues nos volvimos amigas…inseparables…un día se conocieron…ella quería olvidarse de ti y él fue la perfecta excusa…ahora me arrepiento…

-Tu no podrías saberlo, además creo que en toda esta situación yo soy el culpable…si no hubiera sido tan cobarde, yo le hubiera confesado mi amor y todo sería diferente…

-Mira, el hubiera no existe…solo nos queda afrontar nuestros errores y hacer algo por cambiar nuestro destino…- me conmovió tanto lo que dijo, porque su voz se quebró y sus ojos se inundaron de lagrimas.

Nos quedamos callados lo que me parecieron horas, pero solo fueron unos cuantos minutos, Marian se levanto y camino hacia la puerta, cuando ya iba a salir se giró y me dijo- Sabes? Yo creo que Ginny aun te ama, por que no simplemente le dices que tu también?

-No es tan sencillo, "las palabras agradan a las mujeres, pero solamente se dejan convencer por las acciones"- me acorde de esa frase que leí en un libro que me regalo Hermione de un filosofo italiano llamado Ovidio, que es considerado el padre de la seducción.

-Tienes razón…bueno nos vemos luego!- y abrió la puerta.

-Espera…creo que puedes ayudarme y por ende te ayudaré yo a ti…

-En serio? Que tienes planeado?- se, regreso y sentó a escuchar lo que se me acababa de ocurrir.

Estuvimos cerca de media hora charlando, ella se fue a su habitación cuando terminamos y yo me recosté en la cama, para pensar.

Y es que a veces la gente piensa que la seducción es un poder embaucador, maligno y manipulador, donde la esencia de todo es lograr que alguien desee algo que no quiere, pero todo es mucho más profundo, todo gira en torno del deseo, no exactamente el deseo sexual, aunque también se aplica…que el otro se sienta que es el objeto del deseo, que no descanse, que no piense, que la cabeza le dé vuelta pensándose deseado, anhelado. El deseo seductor es desear el deseo del otro, y ahí el engaño y la perversión; esa acción de engañar con arte, también es el arte de cautivar, de atraer y de ganar el ánimo, la atención y la voluntad ajenas.

Seducir consiste en jugar con la apariencia, con el misterio, en excitar la curiosidad del otro con uno erotizando su deseo. Y con un poco de experiencia me di cuenta que la seducción requiere tiempo y espera…cosas que no tengo…quién seduce está al acecho y observa, conoce a su oponente y claro que conozco a Ginny, eso no es problema y poco a poco va mostrándome los señuelos que cautivan al otro cual ave a su presa. En todo esto reside el encanto de la seducción, en la fascinación que produce el placer de erotizar al otro hasta quedar preso de su propio deseo.

Despues de tanta meditación, me levante de la cama y salí de la habitación con rumbo a la estancia, ahí estaban los señores Weasley, con sus hijos y sus parejas a su alrededor charlando.

-Harry! Donde te habías metido?- me pregunto la señora Weasley.

-Eh…estaba en mi habitación…eh durmiendo! Estaba muy cansado…

-Bueno, que les parece si vamos a cenar, nosotros también estamos muertos y queremos descansar- dijo el señor Weasley.

Asi nos levantamos y nos dirigimos al comedor que previamente había sido encantado por el señor Weasley para alargarlo y que todos cupiéramos. Digamos que la cena fue muy tranquila, hasta que…

-Harry, serías tan amable en pasarme la cesta de pan?- me pregunto Marian muy coqueta.

-Claro que si linda, con gusto!- le conteste seductoramente.

_Pero que rayos piensa Marian? Apenas ayer no soportaba a mi Harry y ahora le esta coqueteando…eso si que no, él solo puede ser lindo conmigo._

-Oye Harry, como va el trabajo en el cuartel?- me pregunto Ginny tratando de desviar mi atención en su amiga.

-Pues, bien…hay un poco de movimiento pero… - tome un sorbo de crema de espárragos-….creo que cuando atrapemos a los mortífagos que quedan sueltos, por fin reinara la tranquilidad.

-Que valiente eres!- me contesto frotándome el brazo, ya que estaba sentada a lado mió.

Terminamos de cenar, los señores Weasley se despidieron para irse a descansar, el resto nos quedamos charlando unos minutos más y despues decidieron irse a la estancia a tomar una copa y pasar el rato.

-Yo…voy a subirle la cena a Daniel, y despues bajo…- dijo Ginny levantándose de su asiento.

Nadie contestó porque todos estaban en desacuerdo con las atenciones de Ginny para con su novio.

-Y bien? Que vamos a hacer?- pregunto George sentado en la alfombra.

-Pues, podríamos jugar Snap explosivo!- sugirió entusiasta Fred.

-No!- grito Hermione- yo tengo una idea mejor.

-No vamos a leeg un libro y luego comentaglo…- dijo Fleur sarcásticamente.

-Claro que no! podemos jugar a la botella!- contesto al comentario de su concuña.

-La botella?- pregunto Bill interesado

-Si, es un juego muggle- intervino Marian- donde impones castigos según como gire la botella…

-Eso me gusta!- gritaron Fred y George al mismo tiempo.

-Entonces hay que sentarnos formando un circulo y uno por uno va girando la botella, al que le toque la parte delgada pone el castigo, la contraria lo recibe…

-GENIAL!!!- volvieron a hablar los gemelos juntos- Quien juega?- pregunto Fred emocionado.

Todos levantamos la mano, incluso Marian que estaba sentada en un rincón lo hizo, aunque me guiño un ojo, claro que nadie se dio cuenta.

-Bien, pues vamos a empezar!- sugirió Hermione. Todos se sentaron formando un circulo, pero mi pelirroja llegó en el momento que empezabamos, aunque iba acompañada por…

-Daniel! Que gusto que bajaste!- dijo Charlie irónicamente.

-Bueno ya me siento mejor! Y Ginny me dijo que iban a pasar el rato…que hacen?

-Vamos a jugar a la botella! Quieres jugar?- pregunto Marian

-Pues no se como se juega…pero con tal de no estar en cama…- dijo el chico sentandose enfrente de Marian, a lado de Ron.

Y a Ginny se le vio una cara de fastidio- Pues yo no voy a participar, se me hace que es un juego estupido…- y se sentó un una silla, junto a la chimenea, mientras nos observaba con atención.

-Bueno, yo empiezo!- grito entusiasta George. Tomo la botella, y la giró, ésta se detuvo apuntándome a mí para recibir el castigo y a Hermione para que me lo diera.

-Umm, bueno…como todos aceptamos jugar sin condiciones, de todas formas voy a encantar la botella para que si alguien no quiere cumplir su castigo reciba un hechizo…

-Eso esta genial Hermione, y creo que podrías ponerle el mismo que utilizaste en la hoja donde firmamos todos para el ED…-dijo Fred, que parecía que estuvieran inventando un juego nuevo, del entusiasmo que tenían. Hermione no tardó nadita en hacerlo, cuando terminó se dirigió a mí.

-Bueno Harry!, tu castigo será…umm…que beses a Marian!- dijo aplaudiendo emocionada- por dos minutos!- se apresuro a agregar.

-Eso no es castigo, amiga…al contrario…gracias- me levante de mi asiento y camine hacia donde estaba la chica, me arrodille frente a ella, la tome del cuello para acercarla a mí, no estaba nervioso, al contrario estaba disfrutando la situación, porque sentía dos pares de ojos que nos miraban con mucha atención y ala vez con coraje. La bese, al principio lento, pero luego Marian se arriesgó e introdujo su lengua en mi boca, lo que le dio un toque mas apasionado, paso sus dedos por mi cabello, al fondo se escuchaban gritos y silbidos de los demás y a Hermione que iba tomando el tiempo…abrí los ojos y lo único que pude ver fue a una pelirroja enfurecida…

-7,6,5,4,3,2,1 Listo!-Aunque nosotros seguíamos en lo nuestro. Después de todo ese era el chiste.

-Que no escucharon que ya se termino el tiempo?- grito enfurecido Daniel, aunque trato de disimularlo con una cara de fastidio. Nos separamos y volví a mi lugar…

-Creo que siempre si juego…-dijo Ginny sentándose a lado de Hermione.

-Bueno, mismas reglas, nadie se sale?- pregunto Ron a todos- porque después no hay vuelta de hoja…

-Si Doctor!- Gritaron divertidos casi todos los Weasley.

Ahora me tocaba girar la botella a mi y casualmente me toco ponerle castigo a Bill- Tu castigo será que nos enseñes gráficamente la posición que más disfrutas con Fleur…

Todos se gritaron y se rieron con mi ocurrencia y al menos que quisiera tener ampulas en toda la cara lo tuvieron que hacer…

Después de varias vueltas más y muchos castigos, le toco girarla a Fred, así lo hizo y le toco castigarme a mí…

-Vaya Harry! Creo que has estado muy manchadito con nosotros y no te ha tocado algo realmente bueno…así que- y sonrió malévolamente- quiero que beses a Ginny, por cinco minutos…

-Eso si que no!- Grito Daniel levantándose de su lugar- ella es mi novia y no puede besarlo a él, te exijo que retires tu castigo e impongas otro…

-Eso si que no!- le siguió el juego Fred, pues aunque pareciera intimidante, mi amigo no le tenía miedo, hasta parecía disfrutarlo- Ginny no se quejo cuando te toco besar a Marian…y si retiro el castigo me saldrá acne en toda la cara a mi y a tu novia…así que ni modo amigo, tendrás que aguantarte, aunque si quieres puedes irte ya…

El chico se quedó callado, se dio la vuelta y se fue hacia el cuarto de Ginny, azotó la puerta y todos en la sala empezaron a reírse, bueno todos menos mi pelirroja, que pareciera tener algo de miedo en sus ojos.

-Anda Harry! Tienes que cumplir tu castigo…- gritó George.

Pero cuando me iba a levantar de mi asiento, Ginny lo hizo, se acercó a mí y me beso. El beso más apasionado que me habían dado en toda la vida…la jale más hacia mi cuerpo, mientras ella me acariciaba el cuello con una mano y con la otra la espalda, me sentía en el paraíso, era una sensación indescriptible. Ni en mis mejores orgasmos había sentido nada como esto. Curiosamente no había ruido, abrí los ojos rápidamente y vi que ya nadie estaba, todos se habían ido. El plan había funcionado y estaba a solas con la mujer que amaba. Lo demás dejaría que fluyera por si solo.


	9. Dame

Siento la demora, pero creo que valio la pena, así que espero muchos reviews, para subir el siguiente capitulo. Tambien les quiero agradecer a todas las chicas y chicos que se han tomado la molestia de dejarme su comentario. El proximo cap. ya esta terminado, así que si dejan muchos muchos reviews lo subo el sabado.

**9. Dame**

**_Dame agua, dame vida_**

_**Ya no quiero estar dormido**_

_**Dame alguna seña**_

_**Que me acerque más a ti**_

-Que pasa?- me pregunto Ginny al ver que sonreía aun besándola.

-Es que parece…-la bese-…que nos hemos…- beso de nuevo-…quedado solos…

Volteo para ver alrededor y sonrío- y que crees que debamos hacer?

-Pues que te parece si vamos a dar un paseo al jardín?

-Creo que esta bien, en tanto no nos tardemos…tengo que subir a darle sus pociones a Daniel…

-Esta bien, como quieras…-la ayude a levantarse- vamos? Aunque creo que deberías ponerte una chaqueta hace frío afuera…

-Porque no mejor me abrazas y así no sentiré frío…

-Perfecto!- la tome de la mano y caminamos hacia la puerta- me parece que tenemos una charla pendiente…

Salimos al jardín de la Madriguera, mientras íbamos conversando.

-Si, mira…creo que tenías razón acerca de Daniel…bueno solo en algunas cosas- se apresuro a corregir.

-Y como te diste cuenta de eso?

-Bueno, el beso que se dieron y pues una conversación que tuve con Hermione me hizo darme cuenta de muchas cosas…

Seguimos caminando en silencio por unos minutos, ella me iba llevando, hasta que llegamos a una pequeña casita que el señor Weasley le construyó a Ginny cuando era niña, por fuera era como una reproducción de una casita de muñecas, y por la puerta no pasaba alguien que midiera mas de un metro.

-Quieres pasar? Te puedo ofrecer un té…

-Ginny, es que no te has dado cuenta que no cabemos? Mira esa puerta…

-Solo tienes que entrar a gatas…recuerdas la casa de campaña de cuando fuimos a los Mundiales de Quiddicht?

-Claro!

-Bueno…tiene el mismo hechizo…anda pasa- y ella se arrodilló, abrió la puerta y entro gateando.

Yo lo seguí, cuando termine de entrar Ginny ya estaba de pie, recargada en un sillón- ya te puedes levantar- me dijo burlonamente.

-Que bella casa! Aquí podrías vivir sin problemas!- le dije sarcásticamente.

-Que chistoso! Dime entonces, que quieres tomar?

-Pues el té esta bien…no creo que tengas algo de vino…

-Claro, tinto o blanco?

-Que te vienes a embriagar aquí?

-No, pero mis hermanos si lo hacían y aquí dejaron sus botellas…-y me enseño el escondite de los chicos Weasley.

-Bueno, tinto esta bien-me senté en la sala en lo que ella me servía- y entonces que fue lo que te dijo Hermione?

-Eso no te lo voy a decir, pero se que Marian esta enamorada de Daniel…y aunque parezca raro creo que lo se desde hace mucho- me dio una copa y ella tenía otra en la mano, se sentó a lado mió- solo que estaba aferrada a él, porque despues de muchos chicos, fue el único que pensé me ayudaría a olvidarme de un viejo amor…pero ahora regreso y lo vuelvo a ver…-no quiso ser tan directa, aunque obviamente sabía que hablaba de mi-…y de repente a Daniel ya no lo veo de la misma forma y no me molestaría que se empatara con Marian, ella es muy buena chica, aunque no se, ese otro chico no me dice nada…

-A lo mejor no te dice nada, porque no sabe todo eso…que aun tiene una oportunidad contigo…-deje la copa en la mesa y me acerque a ella para acariciarle la mejilla- alguna vez te dije lo hermosa que eres?- le acomode un mechón de su pelo atrás de su oreja, que le tapaba un poco su cara.

-No, Harry…nunca me lo dijiste- se estremeció.

-Porque soy un completo idiota…estuviste enfrente de mi todos esos años y desgraciadamente nunca lo note, hasta poco antes de que te fueras…-ahora le tocaba su cuello con una mano y con la otra su hombro.

_**Dame tu presencia,**_

_**Dame tu naturaleza**_

_**Dame alguna clave que me acerque más a ti**_

_**Dame la llave de tu cuerpo**_

_**Que tu amor ya tiene dueño**_

_**Y te quiere hacer feliz.**_

Ginny empezó a respirar agitadamente, el deseo empezaba a salir a flote- y…ah!- suspiró cuando recorrí su espalda con la yema de mis dedos- por que nunca me lo dijiste?

-Me dio miedo, pensé que si tu habías estado enamorada de mi, ya me habías olvidado y que si aun lo estabas dejarias tus estudios por quedarte conmigo…no me hubiera perdonado eso nunca…

Se me quedo mirando fijamente, era una mirada mezcla de ternura y pasión. -Por que me haces esto?

-Hacerte que?- le pregunte.

-Por que vienes y me revuelves todo mi mundo, no sabes el daño que me haces?

-Yo…yo no quiero lastimarte…créeme que es lo ultimo que quiero…pero se que aun podemos…que tenemos una oportunidad…

-No Harry, yo me siento comprometida con Daniel, él me ha dado tres años de su vida…me ha esperado…y esta al pendiente de mi…cosa que tu no hiciste…

-Rayos Ginny! Te juro que siempre preguntaba por ti…Hermione me decía como te iba y si no me hubiera ocultado lo de tu novio…si yo hubiera sabido que estaba a punto de perderte, habría ido por ti…y se que esta mal…pero te necesito, pecas…te deseo!- le tome el tirante de su blusa y se lo baje, quedo descubierto su hombro y lo bese, ella movió su cabeza del lado contrario abriendo paso para besar su cuello.

-Oh Harry!- suspiró- que estas haciendo?

-Lo que debí de haber hecho hace tres años- me acerque a ella para besarla, y al ver que no se alejo, lo hice, la ataque a besos, primero tiernamente, y luego mas apasionadamente cuando ella misma fue la que metió su lengua. Mientras yo la seguía acariciando, su espalda, sus hombros, baje su otro tirante, y ella siguiendo su instinto hacía lo mismo. Me arriesgue a tocarle uno de sus pechos, tembló, aunque obviamente fue de placer.

-Oh Harry!- me dijo gimiendo, pero apartando mi mano de su pecho- Si sigues haciendo eso, no voy a parar despues…

-No importa, estoy dispuesto a asumir las consecuencias…-volví a acariciar su pecho.

Se paro en seco y me pregunto aventándome la mano- ¿Cuáles consecuencias?

-Que despues ya no quieras estar sin mi- y se que me oí arrogante, porque ella alzó las cejas sorprendida por mi comentario, así que me apresure a agregar- y que yo ya no te dejare ir…quiero hacer el amor contigo…por favor no me digas que no!- le suplique mientras me acercaba a besarle el cuello.

-Sabes que a ti pocas veces te digo que no, pero…- me separe de ella.

-Pues desde que llegaste…lo has hecho todo el tiempo…"No Harry, tengo novio" "No puedo Harry estoy comprometida"- dije tratando de imitarla-Que es lo que quieres que haga? Para demostrarte que te…amo…que me traes loco…que soy el idiota más grande del mundo por dejarte ir sin decírtelo…-mientras hablaba vi como unas lágrimas amenazaban con brotar de sus ojos-…que haría lo que fuera por ti…

-Shhh!- me puso un dedo en la boca para callarme- entonces demuéstramelo y hazme el amor ahora mismo!

Yo tarde unos segundos en reaccionar, pues no me esperaba eso…asi que me levante y le extendí la mano para que se pusiera de pie ella también. Nos miramos fijamente, tenía que ser delicado y tierno, puesto que era su primera vez, la rodee por la cintura, le quite un mechón de su pelo que le caía en la cara y lo acomodé detrás de su oreja. La empecé a besar desde la frente, luego sus ojos, su nariz, sus mejillas, todo con calma, sin prisas, hasta que por fin llegue a atacar su boca. Mientras nos besábamos la acariciaba, la espalda, sus brazos, en el cuello. Cuando de repente sus manos bajaron a mi trasero, eso fue lo que termino de excitarme y ella lo noto porque empezó a desabotonarme la camisa, yo correspondí quitándole el suéter, pero cuando me di cuenta ya estábamos solo en ropa interior; ella temblaba y yo también…¡Diablos! Estaba nervioso…

-Tienes frío?- Le pregunte

-Si, un poco- me respondió apenada.

-Si quieres puedo prender la chimenea.

-Me parece genial…-y con un movimiento de varita la encendí.

-Y tu¿Por qué estas temblando?

-pues porque estoy nervioso…por fin estas aquí conmigo, despues de tanto tiempo de soñarlo…

-Yo no…

-Tu no lo soñaste?- le pregunte indignado.

-No, yo no estoy nerviosa, creo que en el fondo siempre imagine que mi primera vez sería contigo…-se colgó de mi cuello y me volvió a besar.

Lentamente la recosté en el piso frente a la chimenea, que gracias a Merlín estaba alfombrado, me acosté encima de ella y con suma delicadeza baje sus tirantes del brassier y succionaba cada poro de su piel, desabroche el sostén y sus pechos por fin se liberaron; era como me los imaginaba! Perfectos, frondosos, firmes y cuando los toque comprobé que también eran suaves. Ella por el momento solo me contemplaba, cada movimiento que daba yo, ella lo gozaba. Bese su vientre, y con mucho esmero quite su tanga, y aunque yo quería hacerle de todo incluido todo tipo de sexo, "todo a su tiempo" pensé, si esto me salía como yo esperaba, tendría cientos de noches para hacerle todo lo que mi sucia mente se había imaginado tantas veces.

Por fin, despues de varios minutos de besuqueos y toqueteos, baje mi ropa interior- ¿Estas lista?

-Si, no tengo miedo.

**_Dame señas de tu amor _**

**_Dale un rumbo a mi emoción _**

**_Para hallar el camino de tu corazón _**

**_Dame amor… _**

****

**_Dame alguna prueba de amor _**

**_Que calme el dolor _**

**_Que queden para siempre _**

**_mis besos girando en tu cuerpo… _**

****

**_Dame alguna prueba de amor _**

**_Que calme el dolor _**

**_Que quede nuestra historia _**

**_De amor _**

**_A través de los tiempos _**


	10. Todo cambió

_Hola a todos! sé que dije que iba a actualizar pronto, pero no pude! LO SIENTO!!! en verdad._

_Quiero agradecer a todos los que leen esta loca historia, pero sobre todo a Paloma, Jazu Potter, Lunita Black, Anilec, Maruu, Ele Hailie Jinn, La Comadreja, Amarissima, Hermioneyron, Lord Xolur, Diabla-Lok, Little Innonce, Amy-Black-Tepes, y perdón si se me escapa alguien, en fin todos los que capitulo a capitulo se molestan en dejarme un review, espero no defraudarlos en este capitulo, no les doy detalles, mejor lean y dejen muchos reviews, para saber si quieren hacer sufrir mas a la pareja o ya los dejamos ser felices..._

**10. Todo cambió**

-Estas lista?

-Si, no tengo miedo…

Yo seguí acariciándola, todo su cuerpo, empecé a moverme lentamente, mientras que nuestros sexos se frotaban. Cuando note que ella lo suficiente húmeda, la penetre poco a poco, ella se quejaba- Quieres que pare?- le pregunte preocupado

-No Harry, despues pasará no?-preguntó en tono de niña chiquita, muy inocentemente.

-Si, con el tiempo- reí un poco- ahora no…pero si no te sientes lista, no hay problema- y de repente sentí su mano en mi parte más sensible.

-Anda, inténtalo de nuevo…a pesar de todo el dolor…lo estoy disfrutando.

Sonreí complacido, nuevamente lo intente, lentamente…las embestidas eran suaves, ella paso sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura y con sus manos acariciaba mi espalda y mis pompas. Nos besábamos con ganas de rompernos la boca, nuestra respiración era entrecortada y sus gemidos estaban enloqueciéndome. Cuando sentí que ella iba llegando al clímax, me vine, aunque continué con movimientos circulares…

-Oh Harry! Es lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado en la vida…-_por que no puedo decirle que lo amo? Pero¿lo amo?_

-Te amo Ginny- le dije mirándola fijamente a los ojos, me baje de encima de ella y me recosté a su lado, estaba ensimismado, su cuerpo iluminado con la luz de la chimenea le daba un toque celestial, y ella me observaba mientras delineaba la silueta de mi cuerpo con la yema de sus dedos.

-Harry¿Qué vamos a hacer?- me pregunto y yo sabía claramente a que se refería, pero sabía que no podía arruinar el momento, no era oportuno.

-Mañana será otro día…ahora solo quiero disfrutar estar a tu lado- me levante, estaba sediento.

-A donde vas?

-Solo voy por un poco de agua, quieres?

-Por favor!

Cuando regrese con los dos vasos de agua, ella ya había conjurado una especie de colchoneta, cojines y unas sabanas de seda. Estaba adentro de las sabanas, recostada de lado y apoyada en una mano.

-Sabes que te ves increíblemente sexy sin nada de ropa?- le pregunte mientras me ponía a lado suyo y le entregaba su vaso.

-No, y que acaso solo me veo sexy desnuda? -acariciaba mi mejilla-…aunque déjame decirte que tu siempre te ves sexy, aunque tengas ropa…-me dijo alzando las cejas.

A veces soy tan estupido, no puedo analizar mis ideas antes de soltarlas- Claro que te ves sexy casi siempre- _ahí va de nuevo-_ obvio no te ves sexy cuando lloras, o cuando estas que echas lumbre de enojada, solo que ahora, en este preciso momento te ves como nunca, estas radiante…ya eres toda una mujer, y no digo que antes no lo eras- me apresure a corregir por eso de los malentendidos ya que abrió los ojos sorprendida- pero ya que hiciste el amor por primera vez, tienes una aura diferente…

-Lo se tontito, pero me encanta cuando te pones nervioso y empiezas a parlotear como loco…-soltó la carcajada. Me encanta cuando se ríe así, y últimamente no la había visto de esa forma.

-Ja, ja, ja, muy graciosa…tienes un sentido del humor muy raro…ahora, te voy a enseñar otras cosas…-me trepe encima de ella, la tome por la cintura y la jale hacia mi, para empezar de nuevo. Ahora me tome mas tiempo con los preliminares, que aunque a los hombres no nos gustan, y siempre queremos ir a lo que vamos, para las chicas son importantes, tienen que tener su tiempo, de echo besar y las caricias pre-sexo tienen tanto valor como el sexo en sí. Para nosotros los hombres todo eso es como…como el cantante que tienes que soportar antes de ver a "U2", y no es que no nos guste el cantante que abre el concierto, solo que no pagamos para verlo a él…

Eran cerca de las dos de la mañana, Ginny se había quedado dormida sobre mi pecho, yo no pude pegar los ojos, y es que lo que acababa de acontecer le quitaría el sueño a cualquiera. Tener a una mujer como mi pelirroja entre mis brazos, bella, con un cuerpo de ensueño, noble, traviesa, inteligente, buena amiga y sobre todo y lo mas importante que la amo, porque pocas personas tienen el privilegio en su vida de realmente hacer el amor. Pero, _porque siempre hay un pero_, todo esto tiene que terminar…y pues no nos podemos quedar aquí para siempre…nadie se podía enterar de esto, por lo pronto. Trate de moverme para vestirme, logre levantarme, tome mi ropa.

-Umm…que haces?

-Me visto- le conteste con una sonrisa.

-Por que?

-Porque no podemos quedarnos aquí, tenemos que llegar a la Madriguera si no quieres que tus padres o peor aun tu novio se de cuenta que no estas en tu cuarto…

-Si, creo que tienes razón- se sentó y la sábana que la cubría se bajó, así que tuve una última vista de sus perfectos pechos- Que te pasa¿Por qué me miras de esa forma?

-Es que me encantan tus pechos…-y me agache para acariciárselos- son tan hermosos…- empecé a besarlos, mientras ella echaba su cabeza para atrás suspirando.

-Oh Harry¿Sería muy malo si no regresamos?

-Creo que si- la solté, dándole un ultimo beso en los labios- si todo sale como espero…muy pronto podríamos hacer esto tan seguido como queramos. Anda, vístete…ya son las dos…

-Esta bien, pero que conste que nos vamos porque tu quieres…

-No nena, nos vamos porque es lo correcto…más tarde hablaremos de lo que quieres hacer tu…yo estoy a tus pies y la decisión es tuya…piensa y consúltalo con tu almohada.

Ginny se quedó callada mientras se vestía y el resto del camino. Decidimos que era mejor que ella llegará antes por si había alguien observando por las ventanas.

Por la mañana desperté con nuevos aires, ya estaba cerca de la meta, solo me faltaban los últimos metros, el único inconveniente es que hay obstáculos, bueno en realidad uno "Daniel" pero en la noche vi a Ginny tan entregada, que no tengo ninguna duda que más tarde mandará a volar al idiota de su novio.

_**Todo cambió**_

**_Cuando te vi_**

_**De blanco y negro a color**_

_**Me convertí**_

_**Y fue tan fácil**_

_**Quererte tanto**_

_**Algo que no imaginaba**_

_**Fue entregarte mi amor**_

_**Con una mirada.**_

Escuche movimiento en la casa, ya se estaban despertando, así que me levante de la cama, tome ropa limpia y salí al pasillo, camine hacia el baño, había alguien dentro bañándose, pero con un único baño y tanta gente en casa, ya había aprendido que no te puedes separar de la puerta hasta que logres entrar, porque de lo contrario estarías esperando hasta despues de medio día. Pasaron cinco minutos y llego Hermione.

-Buenos días!- me saludo mi amiga.

-Muy buenos días!- y le di un beso en la mejilla- tienes que hacer cola eh!

-Si, lo sé, aunque para ser sincera pensé que la cola sería más larga…oye, a ver ven…-y me jaló de la camisa para acercarme a ella-…hueles…hueles…- me olfateaba-…hueles a ¿sexo?- me dio un golpe en la cabeza y yo solo sonreí- Te pasas, con quien te acostaste?

-Como con quien? Hasta la pregunta es necia…

-¡¿Con Ginny?!

-Shhh! Baja la voz, pues claro que con Ginny, pero no le digas a Ron…por favor…no creo que eso lo entienda…

-Ay no me digas que todavía le tienes miedo…si él ya te dio su consentimiento y te esta ayudando.

-Si pero…-en eso llegó Ron-

-Hola amigo!-me dio la mano-Amor!-le dio un beso a su novia.

-Buenos días!- de verdad no podía evitar demostrar lo feliz que estaba esa mañana.

-Y ahora tu¿Qué te pasa¿Por qué tan de buenas?

-Ah! Pues solo es un bonito día, no te parece?

Ron volteo a ver a su novia como preguntándole que me pasaba y Hermione le contestó alzando los hombros como diciéndole que no sabía- eh pues si, esta bonita la mañana- me contestó- Quien esta en el baño?- porque a estas alturas ya estábamos los tres apostados en la puerta.

-No sé- y en ese momento reaccione. ¡_Ojala no sea Ginny! _Porque entonces me escuchó mi conversación con Hermione…_Diablos que no sea Daniel! _Le causaría un gran problema a mi niña y mi amiga pareció darse cuenta también, porque de repente se preocupó también.

-Y quien sigue?- seguía insistiendo Ron

-Yo- contesté

-Y luego yo amor, así que te toca al último…

-Que te parece si mejor nos metemos juntos…mi mamá no se dará cuenta…

-Ey! Yo no quiero, cochinos!!!

-No seas tonto Harry! A ti no te invitó- repuso Hermione, abrazando a su novio- me parece una idea genial bebé.

A los cinco minutos se abrió la puerta del baño y salió Marian ya cambiada pero con su pelo envuelto en una toalla.

-Buenos días chicos!-nos saludó- madrugaste Harry! Yo pensé que te ibas a levantar más tarde…

-por que?- le pregunté para tantear el terreno.

-Pues porque ayer te dejamos a solas con Ginny…como habíamos quedado-me cerró un ojo y esto último me lo dijo muy bajo para que no escucharan los demás- y pues ella subió muy tarde al cuarto.

-Ah! Pero solo charlamos un rato más y luego subí, ella se quedo sola, a lo mejor quería pensar las cosas…

-Bueno, charlamos más tarde vale? Además creo que ya te ganaron…-y cuando volteé a ver la entrada del baño Ron y Hermione no estaban, me acerque a la puerta.

-Son unos malditos tramposos, era mi turno!- les grite.

-Que es ese vocabulario Potter?- escuché la voz melodiosa de mi Ginny, aunque me gritará para mi sonaba como un ángel, me giré para verla.

-Hola nena!-la saludé, _¿tendré cara de estupido?_-¿Cómo estas?- le pregunté.

-Bien- se me acercó, tanto que se me estaba haciendo imposible no besarla- solo que estoy un poquito adolorida…-me dijo apenada.

-No te preocupes, despues pasará, quieres bajar a desayunar? Porque los dos tramposos que están ahí se van a tardar…

-Ron y Hermione?

-Si

-Entonces bajemos-bajamos dos escalones- ah no!, mejor baja tu, quiero pasar a ver a Daniel.

-ah! Bueno, nos vemos ahorita- volteé a todos lados para ver que no hubiera nadie y me arriesgue a darle un beso en la boca. La tome desprevenida pero igual me correspondió.

En la cocina estaba el señor y la señora Weasley y los gemelos.

-Hola Harry!- me saludo mi futura suegra- te sirvo de desayunar?

-Buenos días a todos! Por favor señora Weasley- me senté a lado de los gemelos que me echaban miradas de complicidad.

-Dormiste bien amigo?- me preguntó Fred

-Mas de lo que te imaginas…

En un rato llegó Ginny, desafortunadamente acompañada de Daniel, quien particularmente esa mañana se veía hosco y enojado. Ni siquiera saludo a los señores Weasley, por lo que los gemelos tomaron cartas en el asunto.

-Hola Daniel!-dijo George

-Te comió la lengua un ratón-luego habló Fred

-O te sientes demasiado suficiente como para saludar a tus suegros…-terminó George

-Basta chicos!-hablaron Ginny y Molly

-Buenos Días- saludó de mala gana y refunfuñado Daniel

-Mamá hoy voy a salir con Daniel…vamos a ir al pueblo a dar una vuelta…-yo no podía dejar de mirarla y ella me veía de repente pero sin expresión alguna en sus ojos-…regreso para el medio día…

-Esta bien cariño, les sirvo de desayunar?- pregunto Molly con algo de sarcasmo y no se porque pero me dio la impresión que me sonrió.

-Si Ma, gracias- contesto apenada Ginny por la situación, creo que ahora le incomodaba más que nunca el que nadie quisiera a su novio, claro eso va a cambiar, porque obvio a mi todos me aman.

-Y tu Harry cariño, que vas a hacer hoy?

-Bueno, pues pensaba- y Daniel me vio como si quisiera matarme- ir al departamento, y trabajar un rato…tengo unos informes pendientes y no quiero que Remus se enoje conmigo y aprovecho para asear un poco la casa.

-Muy bien chico- habló por primera vez el señor Weasley- así deben ser los hombres: responsables con su trabajo y compromisos.

Al terminar esas palabras el señor Weasley, seguimos desayunando en silencio, pero se respiraba mucha tensión en el ambiente. Después de un rato bajaron Ron y Hermione con una cara de satisfacción que no podían ocultarla.

-Me voy a bañar, antes de que me ganen de nuevo…-me levante, recogí mis platos, los lave en contra de la voluntad de la Sra. Weasley, que por cierto empezó a mandarles indirectas a sus hijos y demás agregados para que siguieran mi ejemplo.

Me di un baño rápido, fui a mi cuarto a terminar de arreglarme, y cuando estaba acabando de peinarme o intentando acomodar un poco mi pelo, llamaron a la puerta. Yo me emocioné pensando que era Ginny- Adelante!

Se abrió la puerta, y yo que seguía de espaldas, solo escuche cuando la persona que entro habló.

-Podemos hablar?

Me levante- Claro que si, Marian…

Ella cerró la puerta y se sentó en la cama- Que paso ayer¿Hablaste con Ginny?- me pregunto emocionada y con mucha curiosidad.

-Si y no…yo bueno…le dije lo que siento por ella…pero creo que la decisión solo Ginny tiene que tomarla- suspiré- ya hicimos todo lo que estaba a nuestro alcancé…tu hablaste con Daniel?

-No, la verdad no quise molestarlo…

-Pero te diste cuenta como se puso cuando nos besamos?

-Si, nada que ver como cuando el castigo tuyo con Ginny…no puedo negar que me emocioné, y pues…bueno ahora no se como actuar con él.

-Mira…yo no te voy a decir que hacer…pero si te doy un consejo, no hay nada que nos guste más a los hombres que nos halaguen, nos consientan y tu tienes que aprovechar cualquier oportunidad para hacerlo y más ahora que todos los Weasley se la pasan agrediéndolo o echándole indirectas…

-Pobrecito!- y se llevo las manos a la cara- ok, seguiré tu consejo…

-Pero no te tardes- la interrumpí- porque lo que menos tenemos tiempo, además creo que Ginny y él van a salir…

-Ay no! A donde?

-Creo que al pueblo, seguramente o mejor dicho espero que Ginny quiera mandarlo a volar…-me levante de la cama y me recargue en el tocador.

-Ojala! Bueno, ya me voy…mil gracias por todo Harry!- y se levanto para abrazarme, me tomo desprevenido y solo me dio tiempo de darle unas palmadas en la espalda. Se abrió la puerta y cuando alcé la vista, vi a Ginny parada en el marco con los ojos encendidos de furia.

-Perdón si interrumpo algo- dijo molesta.

-No Ginny, yo solo…solo…-no sabía que decir, porque aunque no estábamos haciendo nada malo, las circunstancias decían lo contrario.

-No tienes nada que explicarme Harry! Después de todo solo somos amigos…tu puedes hacer de tu vida un papalote- me dijo como si nada, ya el coraje se le estaba bajando, hasta llegué a pensar que tal vez, estaba fingiendo indiferencia por Marian- y tu…-dijo dirigiéndose a su amiga-…pensé que Harry te caía en la punta del hígado, ya veo que no…aunque parece que lo que te encanta es meterte con los hombres que me importan…- y diciendo esto se dio la vuelta y azoto la puerta.

-Ginny!- salió Marian corriendo tras ella.

Por que la vida se empeña en hacerme imposible que Ginny este a mi lado, siempre tiene que pasar algo, solo espero que Marian le haga ver que solo estábamos charlando. Aunque conociendo a mi pelirroja será muy difícil.

Nota de la autora: Les gusto? Me quieren matar? Bueno haganmelo saber. La canción es de Camila.


	11. Amiga Mia

_Hola! Ya estoy de regreso con otro capitulo de esta historia, dejenme decirles que estoy muy feliz de la respuesta que esta teniendo, la verdad no esperaba tener tantos capitulos, pero por más que intento ser más explicita y no alargarme tanto no puedo. Este capitulo no es el más largo pero tampoco es cortito. Dejen muchos reviews para que me inspiren y actualice más pronto. Esta entrega en especial esta dedicado a Josefina Booth y a Jazu, Diablita y Lunita Black, ah! y besos para los demás._

**11. Amiga mía **

-Ginny por favor espera!- la jaló Marian de un brazo cuando por fin la alcanzó- tenemos que hablar.

-No quiero hablar contigo o mejor dicho no hay nada que hablar…- le aventó la mano bruscamente a su amiga, en verdad estaba muy enojada.

-Escucha Ginevra! Creo que es justo y nos merecemos esta platica desde hace mucho- habló duramente- por nuestra amistad…

-Esta bien…pero aquí no!- dijo al ver que habían llegado al vestíbulo y que sería seguro que las escucharan-…vamos afuera.

Salieron las dos juntas hacia el jardín, y se sentaron en una banquita a unos diez metros de la entrada a la casa.

-Y bien?- pregunto Ginny al ver que su amiga necesitaba un empujón para empezar a hablar- Que es eso tan importante que quieres decir?

-Bueno…aquí va…-tomo aire-…bien, son varios puntos los que quiero tratar contigo…en primer lugar entre Harry y yo no hay nada…se que viste que nos estábamos abrazando y también sé que a mi de primera impresión se me hizo un chico arrogante y muy pesado, por eso hablé tan mal de él…ahora que lo conozco mejor, me doy cuenta que es muy lindo y muy buen amigo…

-Todo eso ya lo se Marian…de verdad no necesito que me des explicaciones…-interrumpió Ginny-…y mucho menos de Harry! Él es un chico libre y sin compromisos y…pues tu también no?- La chica solo asintió con la cabeza porque Ginny se disponía a seguir hablando- mejor¿por que no hablamos de Daniel?

De pronto Marian empezó a sudar, no esperaba que su amiga le sacará el tema por si sola- Que quieres hablar de él?- dijo jugando con sus manos nerviosa.

-Mejor dime tu¿Por qué no has sido sincera conmigo?

-A que te refieres?- pregunto ingenuamente, aunque claramente sabía lo que se refería la pelirroja.

-Por favor! Yo se lo que pasa entre ustedes dos…aunque para ser franca apenas me di cuenta…y a pesar de todo no estoy enojada…en realidad me quitas un peso de encima.

-Ginny…yo lo siento…nunca me imaginé que tu supieras. Pero¿Por qué no nos encaraste?

-Porque esperaba que tu me lo dijeras…pensé que éramos amigas y que serías honesta y me dirías lo que sientes por Daniel…después de todo tu lo conociste primero…yo fui la que se entrometió…aunque tu sabes que de haber sabido que tu estabas enamorada de él me habría hecho a un lado…- Ginny se levantó y se arrodilló enfrente de su amiga. Le tomo las manos y espero a que contestara.

-Pero creo que se te ha olvidado que mi amor no es correspondido…él te quiere a ti- y sin poder evitarlo unas lágrimas inundaron sus ojos.

-Tu lo amas, no?- preguntó Ginny y Marian contestó asintiendo con la cabeza- Entonces lucha por él, creo que el amor que dice sentir por mi solo es puro capricho y se que entre ustedes ha pasado algo…por ejemplo el día de mi fiesta, no te pusiste mal o si?

-No, Daniel se enojó cuando te vio con Harry bailando…y pues…

-Se fueron juntos…no tienes que darme detalles de lo demás…

-Lo siento de verdad! Nunca quise traicionarte…pero yo lo amo…y si solo lo podía tener así, no me importaba…

Ginny esbozó una sonrisa- Te comprendo más de lo que te imaginas, en otros tiempos yo hubiera hecho lo mismo por…por…

-Por Harry?- y también se rió Marian- si lo quieres tanto¿por que no le das una oportunidad?

-No es tan fácil…verás yo esperé tanto tiempo para que se fijará en mí y cuando por fin comprendí que eso no sucedería me fui a estudiar lejos…para poner distancia, olvidarme de él…casi lo logro sabes? y ahora regreso y él dice que esta enamorado de mí…cuando mi vida ya estaba casi resuelta…

-Y piensas que tienes que hacerlo pagar por lo que tu sufriste…- le interrumpió Marian y Ginny asintió- Mira el chico esta poniendo de su parte y si tu no amas a Daniel es mejor que termines esto antes que lo lastimes mas…

-Tienes razón, de hecho hoy iba a hacerlo…no puedo continuar con esa farsa…debo terminar con Daniel…y así tendrás el camino libre para conquistarlo- y le hizo burla a su amiga- y bueno no se que pasará con Harry-se puso seria de nuevo-…y solo debo dar un paso a la vez…así que si no te molesta amiga me voy…"al mal paso darle prisa"- se dio la vuelta y se disponía a caminar hacia La Madriguera.

-Ginny?

-Si?- se dio la vuelta al tiempo que Marian se levantaba.

-Gracias por todo- se abrazaron- por ser mi mejor amiga…por no molestarte por ya sabes que…y por mandar al diablo a Daniel por mi- y las dos soltaron la carcajada…-se soltaron y caminaron juntas hacia la casa.

Cuando llegaron las chicas yo ya me había ido al apartamento, así que Ginny subió a la habitación que ocupaba Daniel para buscarlo y se fueron al pueblo.

Iban caminando por la vereda y Daniel le quiso tomar la mano y ella se hizo la desentendida.

-Ginny, creo que ya es hora de que nos vayamos…

-Pero ni siquiera hemos llegado- contesto burlona la pelirroja.

-No, me refiero a que ya debemos irnos de tu casa…que paso con el crucero que teníamos planeado…en verdad ya no aguanto las bromas de tus hermanos y los comentarios de tus padres…es que piensan que nadie es bueno para ti?

_Creo que solo quieren a Harry para mi…_-No es eso…a veces ellos son difíciles y lo único que quieren es a alguien bueno para mi…y temo que ese no eres tu- se paro de repente para verlo de frente.

-QUE?- preguntó muy alterado.

-Lo que intento decir es que creo que lo nuestro no esta funcionando…

-Es por Harry verdad? Ese estupido cuatro ojos- interrumpió Daniel en verdad muy perturbado- Ese cretino desde que volvió a verte no te quita la vista de encima…y siempre esta encima de ti…de seguro ya te sedujo y tu como eres una…

-UNA QUE? atrévete a decirlo…- lo reto Ginny

-Una cualquiera!!!...- y más tardó Daniel en terminar de hablar que Ginny en darle una bofetada con toda la furia del mundo.

-Escúchame bien grandísimo idiota…Harry no tiene que ver en mi decisión…simplemente me di cuenta que no te amo…que no eres el hombre con el que quiero compartir el resto de mi vida…además me crees tan idiota que no me daría cuenta de tu engaño…

-¿Engaño¿Cuál engaño? Estas loca!- Hablaba tratando de parecer sereno, pero la verdad es que se estaba poniendo bastante nervioso.

-Ay por favor! Ya se que te acostaste con Marian…con mi mejor amiga…que yo no te importo tanto como decías…yo quería terminar bien contigo…que quedáramos como amigos…pero veo que contigo no se puede…ah!- y saco su varita y le apunto directo a la cara- no se como Marian puede estar enamorada de ti…por si no sabías ella te ama…has tenido al amor de tu vida frente a ti todo este tiempo y nunca te diste cuenta…y si algún día te decides en estar con ella más te vale que la hagas feliz…- y con un plop desapareció dejando a Daniel muy desconcertado.

Estaba recostado en mi cama, a decir verdad estaba muy desvelado, tomando en cuenta los acontecimientos de anoche con suerte pude dormir un poco. Y no se por que, estaba nervioso, algo me decía que Ginny tomaría la decisión correcta, pero en el fondo había en mi cabeza una mínima duda de que si ella pudiera seguir con Daniel, pero mis dudas se despejaron cuando…se oyó un plop, corrí hacia la sala y ahí estaba ella parada, observándome.

-Ahora si Harry tenemos que hablar…- no se veía alterada, en realidad estaba muy relajada, pero había algo en su mirada que no me gusto.

-Esta bien linda…-y con una mano la jale para que se sentará en el sillón más grande junto a mí.

-No lo tomes a mal, pero preferiría sentarme lo más alejada posible…estar cerca de ti es una tentación…-se levantó del asiento y se sentó en el love sitt como a dos metros de distancia mía.

-Como tu quieras…y a decir verdad me halagas si crees que soy una tentación, tu también lo eres para mi…quieres saber exactamente lo que significas para mi?

-Me encantaría…- me levante por mi varita a mi cuarto, me senté de nuevo y desde mi lugar apunte hacia el stereo. De inmediato una balada empezó a sonar…guardé silencio para que ella la escuchara.

**_Todo cambió _**

**_Cuando te vi _**

**_De blanco y negro a color _**

**_Me convertí _**

**_Y fue tan fácil _**

**_Quererte tanto _**

**_Algo que no imaginaba _**

**_Fue entregarte mi amor _**

**_Con una mirada_**

**_Todo tembló _**

**_Dentro de mí _**

**_El universo escribió _**

**_Que fueras para mí _**

**_Y fue tan fácil _**

**_Quererte tanto _**

**_Algo que no imaginaba _**

**_Fue perderme en tu amor _**

**_Simplemente paso _**

**_Y todo tuyo ya soy _**

**_Antes que pase mas _**

**_Tiempo contigo amor _**

**_Tengo que decir _**

**_Que eres el amor de mi vida _**

**_Antes que te ame mas _**

**_Escucha por favor _**

**_Tengo que decir _**

**_Que todo te di… _**

**_Y no hay como explicar _**

**_Pero menos dudar _**

**_Simplemente así lo sentí _**

**_Cuando te vi _**

**_Me sorprendió todo de ti  
de blanco y negro a color me convertí  
se que no es fácil decir ¡TE AMO!  
Yo tampoco lo esperaba  
pero así es el amor  
simplemente paso  
y todo tuyo ya soy _**

**_Antes que pase más _**

**_Tiempo contigo amor  
tengo que decir _**

**_Que eres el amor de mi vida  
antes que TE AME mas _**

**_Escucha por favor  
déjame decir que todo te di  
y no hay como explicar  
pero menos dudar  
simplemente así lo sentí _**

**_Cuando te vi  
todo cambio _**

**_Cuando te vi_**

-Oh Harry! Es bellísima… ¿todo eso piensas de mi?

-Pues si…eso y más- estaba a punto de caer de nuevo, ya casi se olvidaba de su tonta plática. Me levante y me acerque a ella dispuesto a besarla, pero…

-No…no quiero que me beses…ahora…- se apresuro a corregir-…mira tenemos que hablar, en serio.

-Esta bien, te escuchó- regrese a mi lugar un poco molesto pero tenía que escucharla.

-Ok, ahí va…-suspiró para tomar valor-…hace rato terminé con Daniel, y debo decir que fue justo a tiempo-_ni que lo digas-_pero lo importante de todo esto es que necesito un lapso para estar sola- _no Ginny, por favor no digas eso!!-_ después de una larga relación es preciso tener un poco de espacio para mi y pensar todo…tu sabes que yo estuve enamorada de ti…y ahora con todo lo que paso ayer estoy mas confundida porque ahora que puedo tener lo que siempre soñé, no se si lo quiera…

-Claro que lo quieres…yo lo deseo más que nada en el mundo, si lo que tu quieres es tiempo para empezar una nueva relación, eso lo puedo aceptar, pero por favor no digas que no quieres estar a mi lado, porque ayer me demostraste lo contrario- y vi como ella se fue sonrojando poco a poco- dame una oportunidad y verás que no te arrepentirás, déjame seducirte, conquistarte de nuevo…

-Tu crees que de verdad somos el uno para el otro?- preguntó acercándose a mi lado.

-Por supuesto…-la abrace y ella lo permitió, se recargó en mi pecho y yo le bese la frente-…me di cuenta muy tarde, pero ahora estoy convencido…sé que puedo hacerte feliz y tu ya lo estas haciendo…

-Esta bien, pero quiero pedirte un último favor…

-Lo que tu quieras preciosa- se giró para verme a los ojos

-No quiero que sepa nadie de mi familia…ósea que tu y yo…bueno tu sabes…-obviamente no se refería a que ya habíamos hecho el amor, si no que no quería que supieran que yo la estaba en plan de conquista. _Que cursi me oí! _

-No te preocupes, soy una tumba, hasta que tú estés segura lo hablaremos. Te parece bien?

-Si, gracias, la verdad no esperaba menos de ti…

-Ahora te parece si sellamos el pacto con un beso?- ya no podía con la desesperación por besarla…

-Uno, nada más…porque créeme que no seré tan fácil, ya lo he sido bastante estos últimos días, pero contigo me resulta difícil…-demasiada palabrería y poca acción, la tome del cuello y la bese, si solo iba a ser uno tenía que ser bueno e inolvidable.

Nos separamos despues de unos minutos, y si ella podía darme alas y luego cortarlas yo también, despues de todo el dejarlas picadas es una estrategia de seducción.

-Ahora si nena, creo que ya tienes que irte, tus padres piensan que estas con tu novio y él seguro regresará por sus cosas y si no llegas con él, tendrás que dar demasiadas explicaciones- me levante y le di la mano, la jale y cortésmente la acompañe hasta la chimenea para que no pensará que la estaba corriendo pero si para que se quedará con las ganas de más…y yo sabía que no tardaría tanto.

-Si, tienes razón, pero te veo en la noche, verdad?- _ahí esta, apenas la estoy despidiendo y ya quiere verme. _

-No se, necesito terminar algunas cosas…- hizo cara de puchero-…pero te prometo que me voy a apurar.

-Ok, entonces te espero por la noche, ah!...-entró a la chimenea y tomo el puño de polvos flu-…se me olvidó decirte que en cinco días me voy al crucero…"a la madriguera"- tiro los polvos y desapareció entre las llamas verdes.

Rayos¿Por qué siempre se empeña en complicarme la vida? Me parece que si yo me siento un experto en el arte de la seducción ella me da la vuelta tres veces. Quise darle una cucharada de su propia medicina y ella me dio dos. Ahora resulta que otra vez tengo cinco días para demostrarle que soy su mejor partido y encima tengo tanto trabajo que no se como le haré para estar con ella. Por lo pronto tenía que apurarme, acabar mis reportes y prepararme de nuevo para irme a la Madriguera.

No tarde más de dos horas, cuando llegue a la casa de mis futuros suegros. Ya estaban a punto de cenar.

-Harry querido! Siéntate de una vez. Vamos a cenar- dijo como siempre cariñosa Molly.

-Gracias señora Weasley! La verdad me muero de hambre…- tome asiento estratégicamente enfrente de Ginny, que solo me sonrió.

-Y bien Ginny? Ya me vas a decir por que se fue Daniel tan enojado?- pregunto el señor Weasley, al parecer ya habían empezado esa platica.

-Esta bien papa, terminé con él! Ahora si ya estarán contentos no?- repuso tratando de hacerse la enojada.

-¿Por qué habríamos de estarlo?- dijo la señora Weasley en un tono inocente-¿Qué estas tratando de insinuar niña?- ahora hablo como molesta.

-Por favor, ya no tienen que fingir demencia…yo se muy bien que Daniel no les cayo para nada…y que pensaban que no era un buen hombre para mi…bueno ahora ya no tienen de que preocuparse porque ya no estoy con él…

-Bueno hija…si esa decisión la tomaste por ti misma…debo decir que me enorgullece…y si lo hiciste presionada por nosotros…creo que me haces sentir muy apenado…pero nunca te vi cien por ciento feliz a su lado…

-Estate tranquilo pa…estoy segura de mi decisión y ustedes no tuvieron nada que ver…-se quedo callada, tomo un sorbo de agua.

-Pero si ayudamos mucho no hermanita?- dijo Ron burlándose y Ginny no pudo contener la risa y el agua en la boca y escupió todo a la persona que tenía en frente…a mi. Inmediatamente todos empezaron a reír tan fuerte que me contagiaron y más la risa de ella.

La cena transcurrió muy amenamente, en realidad fue muy divertida. Marian como era de esperarse se fue con Daniel pero quedo en seguir en contacto con Ginny. Después de la ya usual sobremesa, las mujeres limpiaron la mesa y lavaron los trastos. Los señores Weasley se retiraron a dormir y los demás para variar nos fuimos a la sala para seguir pasando el rato.

-Saben que se me antoja?- pregunto Fleur a todos los allí reunidos.

-Que?- contestamos todos al mismo tiempo pero sin muchas ganas.

-Tengo ganas de ir a bailag…tiene tanto que no salimos…y mi hegmana Gabrielle me dijo que acaban de abrir un antro para magos en Paris…¿Por qué no vamos?

-SI, SI, VAMOS!!!- gritaron entusiastas Ginny y Hermione, obvio las únicas chicas además de Fleur

Nadie más hablo por unos minutos, parecía como si todos estuvieran meditando si debíamos o no ir.

-Yo si voy- habló por fin Fred

-Yo también- dijo George

-Si vamos todos, yo me apunto- dijo Ron, pero después de un buen codazo de Hermione.

A Bill no le quedó otra más que asentir con la cabeza, porque Fleur ya estaba utilizando sus poderes de veela para convencerlo. Entonces todos se giraron para verme.

-Y tu Harry¿vas?- me pregunto al fin Ginny

-Esta bien…pero solo porque tu me lo pides…

Nota de la autora: Ya se que la canción ya la había puesto en el capitulo anterior pero no la puse completa, ahora si, y bueno, creo que Ginny despues de todo no será tan difícil para Harry, o si?

Dejen reviews que nada les cuesta, yo siempre lo hago, así que no sean malos, recuerden el Karma, todo se regresa en esta vida...y si no me dejan comentarios a ustedes no les dejaran...ñaca ñaca ñaca...

Besos

Cecy


	12. Yo quiero bailartoda la noche

_Ya regrese!!! Bueno no me había ido, pero en verdad tuve tanto trabajo la semana pasada que me fue imposible subir el captiulo cuando quedé. Espero les guste porque es un poco largo, y para ser sincera a mi me gusto mucho. Aparece un nuevo personaje que pondrá a temblar a Ginny...ahora si a disfrutar!!_

**12. Yo quiero bailar…toda la noche**

-Genial! Vamos todos a arreglarnos y nos vemos aquí en media hora…-dijo Fred con tanta seriedad que hasta él se sorprendió.

-NO!-gritó Fleur- las chicas necesitamos por lo menos una hora.

-Bien, entonces en una hora- dije levantándome de mi asiento- Vamos Ron, aquí no tenemos ropa adecuada.

-Bien, nos vemos al rato- le dio un beso corto en los labios a su novia, tomo su chaqueta y entro a la chimenea donde yo lo esperaba

Llegamos al departamento, Ron entro a su cuarto y yo al mió, abrí el closet para ver que me pondría, nunca pensé que algún dia me pasaría pero "no tenía que ponerme". Me sentía como una chica buscando lo apropiado para una cita, pero en realidad era mi caso. Saque unos jeans, pantalones de vestir, camisas, playeras, suéteres, playeras…mi cama tenía una montaña de ropa y nada…tenía que lucir genial para Ginny y nada…

-Vamos Harry¿Ya estas listo?- gritó desde la sala Ron.

-No, aun no… ¿puedes venir un momento?- pregunte antes de arrepentirme, sabía que me ganaría un recordatorio de esto por toda la vida.

Ron entro, vio el semejante escenario que tenía enfrente y por más que trato de no reírse no pudo- ja ja ja¿Qué no sabe que ponerse señorita Potter?

-Muy gracioso, pero si, no se que ponerme, escucha bien porque no lo voy a repetir dos veces…quiero lucir bien para Ginny y ¡no encuentro nada!- estaba a punto de la histeria, si no tenía mayores atributos más que ser atento y caballeroso porque en definitiva el baile no se me da y si íbamos a ir a una disco, algo bueno tenía que tener.

-Con lo que te pongas tirara la baba por ti…

-No creo, mira solo ayúdame ¿si?

-Esta bien- empezó a buscar ropa y la que no le servía la aventaba al suelo-esta no…este menos…-parloteaba mientras veía la ropa.

-Ron?

-Si?- contesto sin alzar la vista, pues al parecer estaba muy concentrado en lo que hacía.

-Gracias por hacer esto, en especial sabiendo que es a tu hermana a la que quiero sedu…conquistar- corregí aunque no a tiempo.

-Si, bueno, ya sabes mejor tu que cualquier otro, además creo que en el fondo siempre he querido que te empataras con Ginny…solo no se lo digas a nadie…

-Te lo prometo…y bien? Que tienes para mi?

-Bueno, que te parecen estos jeans y esta camisa?- me paso los jeans, que a decir verdad eran de mis favoritos y una camisa que me había regalado Fleur en mi cumpleaños el año pasado, pero la verdad no me había atrevido a ponérmela, era negra con rayas de gis blancas, de manga corta y algo ajustada.

-En realidad…creo que no es mi estilo…no crees que me veré demasiado gay

-Claro que no, pero si quieres seguir buscando...esta bien…-miro su reloj de pulsera-…faltan solo quince minutos para las diez…sigue buscando que ponerte…

-Ok, pero espera…deja probármelo y me dices que tal…

-Que bueno que Fred y George no están aquí, se burlarían de tanta jotería que esta pasando…-me vio que yo seguía parado escuchándolo hablar-…anda Potter muévete!

Entre a mi baño, cinco minutos despues salí yo cambiado- ¿y¿Cómo me veo?

-Pues en realidad…te ves muy bien…la camisa hace que te veas musculoso…y los jeans están demasiado ajustados para mi gusto…-yo iba a reclamar-…pero estoy seguro que a mi hermana le encantaran…

-Bueno, entonces…-me acerque a mi tocador y me puse loción, era una muggle, 212 Men by Carolina Herrera (N/A: si alguien la ha olido, podrá imaginarse!)-…ahora si…vamonos!

Ron se abstuvo de hacer algún otro comentario, y creo que mutuamente y cada quien por su parte se juro nunca volver a hablar del asunto.

Llegamos a la Madriguera y como era de esperarse solo los hombres estaban listos…las chicas aun no llegaban dado que todas se habían ido al departamento de Hermione.

-Vamos Fleur! Ya deben de estar esperándonos- gritaba Ginny y Hermione le hacía segunda.

-Ya estoy lista…-dijo saliendo de una de las dos habitaciones-…Hermione te ves muy linda! Pego…Ginny pogque no te has arreglado?

La pelirroja abrió los ojos sorprendida- Pero si ya estoy lista- dijo ofendida.

-oh! Bueno, con esa gopa y el cabello y el maquillaje tan sencillo no vas a impresionag a Hagy…déjame ayudarte.

-Que tiene de malo mi ropa?- aun seguía indignada.

-Pues, no se…¿Qué tiene de malo tu ropa?- se tomaba el mentón como pensando- tu pantalón es como de hace diez años…y esa blusa se ve tan…tan…

-Fea?-pregunto Hermione, Fleur asintió con la cabeza- Oh! Gracias a Merlín que tu lo dijiste, yo no me atrevía…Fleur tiene razón linda, tienes ropa mas bonita¿Por qué te pusiste eso?

-Bueno, antes que nada…gracias por su honestidad, en segundo mi ropa, la bonita esta en mi casa, el resto de la ropa que traigo es para el crucero…

-Sácala- le ordenó la rubia- apresúrate que ya casi no tenemos tiempo.

Ginny sacó su maleta y la vació toda, solo había shorts, bikinis, y faldas.

-Esto sigve-dijo Fleur tomando el sostén de un bikini negro

En diez minutos ya estaba cambiada y a decir verdad lucía genial. Tomaron sus bolsos y se aparecieron en la Madriguera.

Yo estaba muy nervioso, daba vueltas por toda la sala.

-Ya Harry, me vas a marear!- me grito George, ya un poco desesperado-Cualquiera diría que te aterra más mi hermana que el mismisímo Vol…-se quedo callado viendo hacia la cocina. Voltee para ver el motivo de su asombro y quedé peor que él.

Las tres chicas estaban hermosas, pero Ginny, se veía como nunca. Llevaba unos pantalones pesqueros negros, muy entallados, una blusa negra tambien tipo tunica que descubría sus hombros y que además era transparente, abajo solo llevaba un sostén que se anudaba por el cuello. Su cabello lo llevaba suelto pero ondulado y el maquillaje era perfecto, se había delineado los ojos de negro y sus labios solo tenían un toque de brillo.

-Ya estamos listas!- dijo Hermione- ¿Nos vamos?

-Si, pero como vamos a ir?- preguntó Fred

-Podemos aparecernos, es más fácil que la red Flu- repuso Bill

Mientras ellos discutían como irnos yo seguía ensimismado con Ginny, ella pareció notarlo porque se acercó lenta y sensualmente a mí.

-Que pasa Harry? Me veo mal?

-Claro que no, te…te ves hermosa…y es que nunca te había visto tan guapa…

-Gracias…tu también te ves guapo- se acercó para darme un beso en la mejilla, y yo que estaba tan nervioso pensé que me lo iba a dar en la boca, así que entre la confusión ella se alejo.

-Entonces nos apaguecegemos en casa de mi hegmana, esta es su digección- dijo Fleur y nos enseño una hoja para que la memorizaramos.

Bill y Fleur fueron los primeros en desaparecer, luego Fred y George.

-Nos vemos allá- dijeron tomando a Hermione de la mano y desapareciendo juntos.

-Bueno, nos vamos juntos?- le pregunte viendo ya no tenía otra opción.

-Por supuesto- me dio la mano y desaparecimos.

Segundos despues ya estábamos en Paris, en el departamento de Gabrielle, la hermana de Fleur, ya todos habían llegado.

-Hagy! Que bueno que llegaste!!!-gritó emocionada la hermana ya no tan pequeña de Fleur y corrió a abrazarme y creo que ese detalle lo había pasado desapercibido, pues hace más o menos como un año yo había salido con ella. Y ni hablar de la cara que puso Ginny, si sus ojos hubiesen sido varitas sin duda Gabrielle ya estaría muerta.

-Hola Gabrielle!- salude sin tanta efusividad y note que Ginny aun no me soltaba y creo que no pensaba hacerlo.

-Oh! Ginny que aleguía vegte…¿salen juntos?-le pregunto al vernos tomados de la mano.

-Eh! Bueno creo que ya debemos irnos…ya tenemos reservación no?- pregunto nerviosa a las hermanas Dellacour.

-Si, las puegtas de la disco se abren a las diez, pego casi nadie llega a esa hoga…podemos ignos caminando paga haceg tiempo…no esta lejos de aquí…-habló la hermana menor. Todos asintieron y salimos hacia la fresca noche en la tan romántica ciudad del amor.

Ginny iba muy callada, y se notaba porque los demás iban cantando o platicando muy felices.- Nena, te pasa algo?- me arriesgue a preguntar.

-No…bueno si…tienes algo con Gabrielle?

-Por supuesto que no…

-Pero saliste con ella, no?

-Si, pero solo fueron tres veces y hace más de un año…

-Y no paso nada?

-Quieres saber si me acoste con ella?- ella asintió con la cabeza- Pues no, no me acoste con ella…en realidad solo sali porque era ella la que me buscaba…despues le deje claro que yo quería a otra chica…

-Ah!- fue lo único que contesto, y me pregunte si había captado la indirecta.

Gabrielle era una chica muy coqueta, y haciendo gala de su herencia veela, desplegaba sus encantos mientras caminaba entre Fred y George. Al parecer Ginny se dio cuenta de eso porque lo enojada se le quito y empezó a conversar el resto del camino.

-Oye Ron! Y para cuando me harás tia?- le pregunto Ginny.

-Que te parece en unos cinco años?-le contesto Hermione- además primero es la boda, no?

-Bueno, es que me encantan los bebes y como todavía soy muy joven para tenerlos yo…pues quiero que ustedes los tengan…

-Creo que sería más fácil si les dices a tus hermanos que ya estan casados…-repuso nuevamente Hermione y con el tono que uso Ginny capto que daba por terminada la discusión.

Llegamos a la popular discoteque "Extravaganzza". Había una multitud de gente esperando que dos tipos detrás de una cadena les dieran acceso, eran tan mal encarados que perfectamente se pudieron hacerse pasar por dementotes, pero a Gabrielle ya la conocían, seguramente se la pasaba ahí todos los fines de semana.

-Bon jour Francois, tengo resegvación para nueve pegsonas…-dijo la rubia al cadenero.

-Bon jour Gabrielle, pasen pog favog- contesto el hombre ya con una sonrisa.

-Mercy- y pasamos todos detrás de ella, y se dejaron escuchar quejas y reclamos de parte de las personas que seguramente ya tenían rato esperando.

Entramos por un pasillo largo, iluminado unicamente por pequeñas lucesitas amarillas que parecían ser luciérnagas, además de unas cuantas antorchas, al salir del tunel, una luces de colores nos cegaron momentáneamente, todos estabamos impresionados…nunca habíamos ido a un lugar así.

-Este lugar es increíble…tan chic!- grito Ginny emocionada.

Enseguida nos dieron mesa, todos nos acomodamos y para mi mala suerte estaba en medio de Ginny y de Gabrielle.

Llegó un mesero- Bon jour! Que les sigvo de tomag?

-Tráiganos dos botellas de Whisky de fuego y una de Champagne- ordenó Gabrielle.

-No te parece que es demasiado para nueve personas?-le pregunte, lo menos que quería era que todos terminaran ebrios.

-Vamos Harry, no seas tan aguado! Venimos de muy lejos como para que no nos divirtamos…-me regaño Fred.

-Esta bien…como quieran…

El lugar ya estaba abarrotado de gente, pero todavía no se abría la pista para bailar así que la musíca era algo tranquila todavía. Los meseros levitaban las charolas con las bebidas por encima de sus cabezas y los cantineros realizaban movimientos espectaculares con las botellas mientras servían.

El mesero llegó minutos despues con nuestras botellas, nos sirvió primero el champagne para brindar y para variar fue Hermione la que inició el brindis.

-Porque la velada sea mágica!- levanto su copa.

-Porque salgamos muy ebrios y mi hermano y yo con dos mujeres cada uno…-brindo George.

-Por el amog…-alzo su copa Gabrielle y la junto con las otras dos mientras con la otra me agarro la pierna, yo me puse tan nervioso y me empecé a mover en el sillón. Ginny se dio cuenta, yo pensé que eso la molestaría, pero no en forma de revancha disimuladamente paso su mano por la rodilla y la fue subiendo lentamente hasta llegar a…se paro en la entrepierna…y para ser honestos hubo algo más que también se paro.

-Harry que te pasa?- me preguntó Ron

-Eh…nada…salud!- chocamos todos las copas.

Media hora despues empezó la música, algo de una tal Alizeé y aunque no sabíamos que decía todos los demás magos franceses aplaudían y cantaban eufóricamente, conforme avanzaba la canción se oía muy sexy, así que de repente fui jalado hacia la pista y me empezaron a bailar muy sensualmente.

-Pero que rayos haces? Gabrielle…-le pregunte bastante enojado mientras me pasaba las manos por detrás del cuello y movía las caderas sugestivamente.

-Anda Hagy baila!

-No puedo, vengo con Ginny, no me hagas esto por favor!- le dije quitándome sus manos de mi cuello. Me di la vuelta y camine hacia la mesa.

-Escucha bien lo que te voy a decig…-me tomó el brazo y me giré para escucharla, de tal modo que yo estaba de espaldas a la mesa-…haz como si de vegdad estuviegas disfrutando el baile…

-No entiendo- quede ahora más confundido.

-Cuando tu llegaste con Ginny a mi apagtamento, Fleur y Hegmione me pidiegon un favog que te conciegne a ti…muévete!…tómame de la cintura- yo no se porque pero seguí sus ordenes y obviamente no podía ver la reacción de Ginny

-No lo puedo creer, de verdad que esas dos están locas…¿Por qué creerían que necesito ayuda? Si voy muy bien…además tu que ganas?

-Nada…ey! Nos esta migando…no voltees- me dijo cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo-mira…yo te quiego…como amigo clago, ya no me integuesas de otra fogma…Ginny sabe que saliste conmigo y si yo coqueteo contigo ella se pondrá celosa…es el empujoncito que necesita…

Trate de asimilar rápidamente las palabras de Gabrielle, sonaba bastante interesante- Ok, ahora dime según ustedes¿Cómo debo actuar yo?

-Según yo…debes seg amable conmigo, no tanto paga que te cause problemas pego si lo suficiente paga que pelee pog ti…ahoga dame una vuelta pogque la canción va a tegminag…- así lo hice, me abrazo cuando terminamos y me dio dos besos, uno en cada mejilla-…ya te puedes ig…-me dijo por ultimo en un susurro.

Regrese a la mesa, Ginny se levanto lentamente, tenía una cara de enfado- Te divertiste bailando Potter?

-Eh! Pues…-me jalo del brazo y me llevo de nuevo a la pista.

-Me parece que todavía no sabes bailar bien…yo te voy a enseñar como se hace…-y empezó a bailarme como solo en sueños pensé que lo haría. Se llevaba las manos a la cabeza mientras con la cadera se movía al compás de la música.

-Ginny…me estas volviendo loco!- le susurre al oído en lo que la apretaba a mi cuerpo y yo empecé a moverme igual que ella- si me sigues bailando así despues no me vas a poder parar…

-Pues no te detengas!- me contesto muy sensualmente.

Seguimos bailando otras dos canciones, hasta que me cansé y le suplique que nos fueramos a sentar. Llegamos a la mesa y no había nadie, porque todos estaban bailando en la pista, nos sentamos y le serví una copa y otra para mi, se acercó a mi.

-Harry¿tu me amas de verdad?

-Que?...disculpa no te oí, la musíca esta muy fuerte…-le dije en voz alta pero sin gritarle.

-oh!- se arrimó más a mi y habló muy cerca de mi oído tomandome del cuello- Harry¿de verdad me amas?

Ahora invertimos posiciones- Ginny, yo de verdad te amo…con todo mi corazón!

_Ay Harry! Si supieras lo cerca que estas de arrancarme un "Te amo"_

_-_Que piensas?- le pregunte al verla sonreír muy pensativa.

-en nada…ven vamos a bailar de nuevo…ya descansaste suficiente…- y me llevó de nuevo a la tortura, porque se dio cuenta que Gabrielle se acercaba a la mesa seguramente para sacarme a bailar. Y aunque yo esperaba que me contestara que ella también me ama, se que ya no falta tanto tiempo…todavía me quedan cinco días antes de su crucero así que tal vez nos podamos ir juntos.

Nota de la autora:

Les gusto? Bueno ya saben lo que tienen que hacer y dejen reviews, recuerden el karma, buuuuuu!!! El proximo no prometo para cuando, pero será muy pronto, ya que tengo programado terminar este fic para antes de que salga el libro 7 no quiero distraerme y mucho menos a ustedes ya que me imagino tendran que leer muchisisimo.

Besos

Cecy


	13. El tornado Ginny

_Que tal? Ahora no tarde tanto eh! eso merece muchos reviews...en realidad estoy muy contenta con la suerte que ha tenido este fic, espero que el giro que esta dando no les moleste. No es un capitulo tan largo como esperaba pero creo que esta muy divertido...hasta yo misma me reía mientras lo escribía. Espero que les guste y eso se vea reflejado en los reviews. Hoy aquí en México es día de las madres, así que para Paloma una felicitación muy grande, y para las demás que son mamás y que yo no lo sé. Tambien quiero dedicarlo a Jazu Potter que mañana cumple años "MIL FELICIDADES" espero que te la pases super bien. Ah! y para Anatripotter: "GRACIAS", luego te platico lo que hize. Ahora sin tantos preliminares¡A LEER!_

**13. El tornado "Ginny"**

Seguimos bailando hasta cerca de las tres de la mañana, no tengo ni que decir que Fred y George terminaron tan ebrios que entre Ron, Bill y yo tuvimos que cargarlos a dos rayas. Y debido a su estado, tuvimos que quedarnos en el departamento de Gabrielle, cosa que no le gusto nadita a Ginny.

-En mi cama que se duegman Fleur y Bill y los demás nos podemos acomodag en la sala…les paguece?-pregunto a todos, mientras que todos menos Ginny asentían con la cabeza.

-Por que no mejor en tu cuarto nos dormimos todas las mujeres y en la sala los hombres…-habló muy tajante para que no hubiera objeción, pero no le sirvió.

-No, de ninguna manera…yo ya estoy casado y puedo dormir con mi esposa…ustedes…-y tomo a su mujer de la cintura-…se hacen bolas en la sala!- grito al final y cerró la puerta de un portazo dejando a todos con la boca abierta. Bill nunca le había hablado así a su hermana.

Ginny se quedo en shock, así que me acerque para consolarla, mientras que los gemelos se destornillaban de risa…-uyy Ginny! Que mal plan eh! Tu hermano consentido te grito…jajaja…Bill te cambio por Fleurggg…-dijo Fred en tono burlón.

-Ya cállense!- les grite antes de que la pelirroja les mandará su ya famoso hechizo moco murciélago- Dejen a su hermana en paz!-todos voltearon a verme y Ginny tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Quien eres tu para decirnos que hacer con nuestra hermana?- repuso George con la varita apuntándome a la cara…

-Pues…yo…-de repente me puse nervioso, en realidad yo no era nadie-…yo soy el hombre que ama a tu hermana, por lo tanto…-y voltee a verla para ver su reacción a lo cual solo abrió los ojos muy sorprendida-…puedo defenderla porque la están lastimando!- y de alguna manera termine apuntándole también con la varita, él bajo la suya, pero Ginny se acercó sigilosamente a sus hermanos, les apunto y muy bajito dijo:

-Desmaius!- los dos cayeron dormidos- ahora son dos menos!

Entre Ron y yo los levitamos a un rincón donde Gabrielle y Hermione habían aparecido unas colchonetas.

Ginny estaba muy pensativa despues de unos minutos, así que me acerque ya que estaba apartada del grupo.

-¿te sientes bien?- le pregunte acariciándole la mejilla.

-No…y tu debes saber bien el por que- me dijo claramente muy molesta.

-¿perdón? Que…- y por fin recordé- ah! Ya veo…te molesto que te declarará mis sentimientos delante de tus hermanos…

-Aja! Hicimos un trato…y a ti parece que se te olvido, ahora tendremos a toda la familia preguntándonos acerca de nosotros…yo quería que fuera especial y privado.

-Tienes razón…discúlpame, yo solo quería defenderte…no sabía que ellos se pondrían así¿si quieres les hago un "obliviate"?

-No estaría mal, pero no…- volteó a ver a Ron, Hermione y Gabrielle, que ya se estaban acomodando en la sala, la rubia tomó el sofá y los novios una colchoneta en el piso-…ya vamos a acostarnos, me muero de sueño!- dijo ahogando un bostezo.

-Esta bien!

Gabrielle había acomodado otra colchoneta, pero me di cuenta que no había otra, eso se me hizo muy extraño, y al parecer ya todos estaban dormidos o eso es lo que querían aparentar.

-Creo que ya no hay donde acostarme- me acerque a ella, la atraje a mi cuerpo y le susurre al oído- ¿me invitas a dormir contigo?

-Claro que no! Si quieres te doy mi almohada, pero no me voy a dormir contigo, para que mis hermanos te maten mañana…-me separó algo brusco, y del piso tomo la almohada y me la aventó.

-Gracias- le dije en tono sarcástico, aun así como ya estaba tan cansado, me acosté junto a ella, en el piso claro y me di la vuelta para que pensará que estaba molesto.

-¿te vas a dormir en el piso?- me dijo muy bajito.

-Si, pues… ¿donde quieres que me duerma?- le conteste igual- ya no hay lugar para mi.

-Bueno…-se quedó callada unos instantes-…esta bien! Acuéstate conmigo, pero nada más…- yo no tardé en subirme a su improvisada cama, y nos acostamos de lado para vernos.

-Ok, te prometo que no haremos nada que tu no quieras, solo que tienes que recordar que me diste cuerda hace rato en el bar, estabas bailándome muy sexy!

-En serio?- pregunto inocentemente

-Oh! Si…por un momento pensé que no iba a aguantar…

-Ja, jaja- soltó una de esas carcajadas encantadoras.

-Shhhhh!- fue Ron intentando callarnos- ¡Quiero dormir!

Tome mi varita e hice un encantamiento silenciador alrededor de nosotros.

-En serio, no te rias…estaba a punto de desaparecernos de ese lugar y llevarte a mi departamento.

-Y eso iba a estar muy mal, me hubiera enojado contigo…

-Pero si tu tuviste la culpa…si hubieras bailado normal y no tratando que demostrarles a todas las mujeres del bar que yo iba contigo…auch!-me pegó en el estomago.

-No, en realidad solo quería que se diera cuenta Gabrielle…mira que no te quitaba las manos de encima…

-¿estas celosa?- le pregunte con una gran sonrisa en los labios y acercándome a su cara.

-Claro que no! Pero tu te veías muy incomodo con la situación…así que solo quise salvarte…

La interrumpí callándola con un beso, ella me correspondió como si lo hubiera esperado desde hace rato, nuestras lenguas empezaron a jugar, poco a poco me fue acercando a su cuerpo, y me acariciaba la espalda.

-Harry!- dijo gimiendo- no podemos hacerlo aquí…me muero por hacer el amor contigo…pero no aquí!

-No te preocupes, que no lo vamos a hacer, solo nos besaremos y si me dejas tocarte…tu también puedes- ella asintió con la cabeza.

El beso tomo nueva fuerza, y en una movida magistral de mi pelirroja se me subió encima teniendo mayor acceso a todo su cuerpo, ella me permitió acariciarla toda, y también lo hizo conmigo. Despues de unos quince minutos, terminamos tan agotados como si lo hubiéramos hecho. Cabe recalcar que aguantarme las ganas requirió de todo el control, y claro una pequeña ayuda de "Manuela" despues en el baño.

Cuando regrese del sanitario ella ya estaba dormida, así que simplemente me acosté a su lado y me dormí yo también.

Dormimos solo cinco horas, porque a las diez de la mañana Bill llegó a despertarnos.

-Ya levántense! Tenemos que aparecernos en la Madriguera…mi mamá debe de estar furica…-dijo el chico mientras nos iba moviendo a todos.

Todos nos levantamos y en menos de diez minutos estábamos en la casa y cuando digo todos incluía a Gabrielle también, quien fue invitada por los gemelos, al parecer se habían llevado muy bien, cosa que a Ginny no le causo nadita de gracia.

La señora Weasley nos había preparado el desayuno, estaba algo enojada, pero no fue para tanto.

-¿Qué vamos a haceg hoy?- pregunto Gabrielle mientras desayunábamos.

-Nada, no todo en la vida es fiesta- contesto de mala gana Ginny.

-Yo no hablaba de fiestas Ginny…pego podemos haceg un pic-nic o algo así- Gabrielle entendió perfectamente que no era del agrado de la pelirroja y sabía la razón, aun así sabía que tenía un trabajo así que le siguió el juego- no seas tan amagada!

-Que? Me estas diciendo amargada?- se levantó de su asiento, tenía en la mano su jugo de calabaza, y la rubia estaba sentada enfrente de ella, yo cerré los ojos porque presentía que venía algo muy feo.

-Si, eso estoy diciendo…- y efectivamente paso, Ginny le arrojó el contenido de su vaso, lo vi como en cámara lenta.

-Ginevra Weasley!- le gritó su mamá-…niña eso no se…- pero se calló porque Gabrielle tomó una cacerola llena de salsa de tomate y se la aventó a la pelirroja.

-Ay! Estas loca?- le gritó histérica.

-Tu empezaste…ahora no te hagas la mustia!- contestó la otra, sin duda estaba disfrutando la situación.

-Gabrielle…pog favog! Me estas haciendo quedag mal con mis suegros- le dijo entre dientes Fleur a su hermana.

-No linda, tu no tienes la culpa de tener una hermana tan zorra!- habló de nuevo Ginny y recibió ahora la tarta de manzana que estaba en la mesa, pero salpico a Ron, Hermione y a mí. Los gemelos veían divertidos, en su mirada se vio que estaban tramando algo.

Ginny tomó el plato con los huevos y se lo aventó y también les toco a Fleur y Bill.

De pronto los gemelos se levantaron y gritaron- ¡Pelea de comida!

Todos empezaron a tomar lo que quedaba de comida y empezamos a aventarla, todos contra todos…la señora Weasley abrió los ojos como platos, nunca imagino ver eso en su comedor, se hizo a un lado y jaló a su marido. Pasaron cinco minutos aproximadamente cuando:

-¡BASTA!- gritó la ama de casa.

Paramos y ya estábamos todos batidos, no lo pude evitar pero solté una carcajada que inmediatamente contagio a los demás.

-¿ya descargaron todo lo que traían?- pregunto la señora Weasley con voz enérgica, pero ahogando una risa.

La bola de cochinos que estábamos ahí, asentimos con la cabeza.

-Bien, ahora recojan todo…mi cocina la quiero impecable, Arthur y yo vamos a ir a Londres a comprar algunas cosas- tomo a su marido de la mano-…regresamos en la tarde…y ya saben…-nos amenazó con la varita-…mi cocina limpia, y sin magia! Me daré cuenta como lo hagan…-desapareció con el señor Weasley.

Así tal cual como estábamos, empezamos a limpiar, Ginny recogía los trastos que estaban tirados en el piso.

-Ginny?

-Que?-contesto de nuevo muy grosera.

-No crees que todo seguía más fácil si aceptagas a Hagy…él te ama…dale una opogtunidad y no pongas pretextos…yo no quiego nada con él…yo ya estoy comprometida…-dijo Gabrielle y todos se voltearon para ver la escena.

-Ah!- no supo que más contestar, ya no tenía más argumentos para enfadarse con la rubia- yo…yo no sabía…

-bueno, ahoga lo sabes…entonces no piegdas el tiempo y bésalo!

Ginny se levanto, extrañamente… ¡la abrazó!, se soltaron y despues caminó lentamente hacia mi y me besó, tranquilamente.

Aunque ya nadie se sorprendió, nos aplaudieron. Fue como estar en una película muggle donde los protagonistas se besan delante de extraños y ellos aplauden al amor, ja!

Nos separamos- pregúntame Harry!- me ordenó.

-Que?- no sabía a que se refería.

Hermione se acercó a mí y me dijo al oído- quiere que le preguntes si quiere ser tu novia…- tenía lagrimas en los ojos, sabía que el momento había llegado.

-Ah!- así o mas lerdo- Ginny… -le tome las manos-… ¿quieres ser mi novia?

-No…-contesto simplemente.

-NOOOOOO!- gritaron todos al mismo tiempo, yo no sabía que hacer…primero me dice que le pregunte y luego me batea, ahora si ya no entendía nada.

-¿po…por que no?- le pregunte tartamudeando un poco.

-No quiero ser tu novia…todavía…piensas que por cinco días de cortejarme te iba a decir que no, yo se que te quiero y mucho…eso lo hablamos ayer…pero quiero estar segura de mi decisión, porque el día que te diga que sí, ya no te dejaré nunca… ¿entiendes?

-Creo que sí…es que a veces me confundes…pero esta bien…yo lo acepto.

-Yo sabía que lo entenderías…por eso te quiero- ahí esta de nuevo la confusión…esta niña me va a volver loco, y me dio un beso en la mejilla- ah! Y para todos los demás…-se giró para ver a sus hermanos y agregadas-…ya basta de presionarme! Ya hicieron que terminará con uno…no me arruinen esto con Harry! Solo dejen que las cosas fluyan por si solas…se los suplico…- me soltó las manos y subió las escaleras corriendo hacia el baño.

-Déjenla!- dijo Hermione cuando Ron y yo estábamos a punto de subir a verla- conociéndola solo esta haciendo un poco de drama y se va a cambiar…-habló sin darle importancia al asunto.

-Si, mejog nos ponemos a limpiag…no quiego que la Sra. Weasley nos vuelva a regañag…

Cuando estábamos a medio terminar bajó Ginny ya cambiada, como bien predijo Hermione.

-¡Que chistosita!- dijo Fred- no te hubieras cambiado, todo esto fue tu culpa y ya no estas batida ni pegostiosa.

-Lo siento…si quieren vayan a cambiarse…yo terminó de limpiar.- contestó muy tranquila.

-No, te ayudamos y despues nos cambiamos…-repuso Ron.

Terminamos de limpiar y los que aun seguíamos sucios fuimos a cambiarnos, cuando entre a la sala estaban Ginny y Gabrielle platicando como si fueran amigas de toda la vida y eso me espanto…sabía del carácter de la pelirroja, pero la rubia era de armas tomar, seguramente estarían conspirando en mi contra.

-Hola chicas!- salude a las chicas mientras estas soltaban una carcajada.

-Ves…te lo dije!- dijo Ginny, moviendo el dedo índice de arriba para abajo.

-Si! Tienes gazón…es como si…-alzó las cejas la rubia, como queriendo decir con la mirada lo que no podía con palabras-…ya sabes…supiegas exactamente que va a pasag…realmente egues buena en eso…

-¿las interrumpo?...¿si quieren regreso luego?-me acerque al sofá donde estaban sentadas, ahora si estaba molesto, no me contestaron el saludo y además hablaban de mi como si yo no estuviera. _Acaso están locas!_

-Si!-contestaron las dos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Puedes regresar más tarde?- me pregunto Ginny, y me tomó la mano, y sentí como electricidad recorriendo mi cuerpo.

-Si quieres…mira, voy a mi departamento a avanzar algo de trabajo, llámame cuando quieras hablar conmigo…-se que soné muy engreído, y egoísta también, pero yo solo quería estar con ella.

-Ok- dijo secamente, me soltó y siguió hablando con Gabrielle.

En buen momento se les ocurrió a Hermione y Fleur inmiscuir a Gabrielle, ella era una mujer muy liberal y feminista…y quien sabe que tanto podría influenciar a Ginny que para nada era eso, lo malo es que ahora no tengo remedio y la tendremos que aguantar dos días, y mi plan para irme con mi pelirroja al crucero se iba por el caño.

Iba por mi capa la closet cuando mis amigos iban bajando por las escaleras.

-¿Qué paso Harry?- pregunto Hermione preocupada.

-Nada!-conteste de mala gana, así que Ron intervino.

-Oye, no le contestes mal, ella solo te esta preguntando!

-Lo siento, es que quería pasar la tarde con Ginny…y ella no para de hablar con Gabrielle…

-Ah! Ya entiendo- dijo Ron de pronto comprendiendo-…precisamente ahorita le estaba diciendo a mi novia que me voy a dar una vuelta al hospital…

-Si, y yo le decía a mi novio…-le cerró un ojo al pelirrojo que sonrió como estupido-…que nosotros estamos atrasados con unos reportes… ¿Por qué no hacemos tiempo y vamos a su casa para adelantar?

-Bueno…yo ya me iba para eso…y tu nos alcanzarás allá?- le pregunte a Ron

-Si, yo no me tardó solo voy a ver a un paciente y a tomar unos papeles, para llevarlos a la casa y trabajarlos allá…

-Bien…nos vemos más tarde…te extrañaré- se acercó Hermione a Ron y lo besó, aunque ya me había acostumbrado a verlos así, pero en este momento solo me dieron celos.

-Yo también!

-Anda Harry! Vamos afuera para aparecernos…

-Si, solo espera…-corrí a la sala de nuevo, me acerque a Ginny, le di un beso corto pero muy intenso-…te veo más tarde…-le dije saliendo tan rápido como entre, pase a lado de Hermione que me veía divertida y movía la cabeza de un lado para el otro. Salimos de la Madriguera, en unos cuantos segundos ya estábamos en mi departamento.

nOTa De lA aUtORa: yA SABEn lo quE tiEnen quE HacEr, No pIerDan TiemPo y DejEn un ReviEw (no Es una OrdEn) JA!

BeSoS

CeCy


	14. Hasta el fin

_Hola a todos! Perdón por hacerlos esperar, se que había prometido no tardarme pero las ultimas semanas fueron algo caóticas para mi, pero ya soy libre de algunas cosillas por eso me apure para tenerlo ayer. Espero les guste y me dejen muchos reviews, y bueno ustedes tienen la culpa pero espero por lo menos 15 reviews sale?_

**14. Hasta el fin **

Encendí las luces del departamento, Hermione se sentó en una silla del comedor y sacó de su bolso un fólder con pergaminos.

-¿Tienes el reporte de la investigación Lestrange?- me preguntó.

-Si, ahorita lo traigo¿quieres algo de tomar?- pregunté enfadado, todavía seguía molesto por la actitud de Ginny.

-Una soda esta bien, pero yo la sirvo…-tomó su varita y pronunció un hechizo para servir dos vasos con refresco de cola.-… ¿estas enojado?

-Y ¿tú no lo estarías?

-No…creo que tienes que estar conciente que todo esta pasando muy rápido, no creo que esperarás que a la primera ella se lanzara a tus brazos…dale tiempo…

-¡TIEMPO ES LO QUE MENOS TENGO!- grite furioso, pero luego baje el tono de voz porque Hermione brincó sobresaltada.- Lo siento…es que si se va sola al crucero tal vez, cuando regrese ya no quiera estar conmigo y luego se mudará de nuevo a Francia y aceptará el empleo…y volverá con Daniel "Cara de tarado"…

-¡Tranquilo! Es que tan poca autoestima tienes…yo pensé que eras el seductor Potter, tan seguro de sí mismo…no te rindas, ya verás como…oye además ya dormiste con ella no?- yo asentí con la cabeza.- Entonces de que te preocupas…según comentarios de chicas con las que haz dormido…de verdad no creo que tengas de que preocuparte…

-¿tu crees?...-y se quedó pensativo de pronto.-…y tu que tienes oído biónico¿Cómo te enteras de toda mi vida?

-¡Ay Harry! Las mujeres no podemos quedarnos calladas cuando logramos atrapar a un hombre como tu…cuando salíamos en parejas, siempre me contaban…

-¡Que horror! Gracias a Merlín que eres casi una hermana para mí…aun así ¡que pena!

-No te apenes y mejor nos ponemos a trabajar…en un rato llega Ron y quiero terminar antes.- Me senté y empezamos a trabajar. Pasó como una hora y media. Llegó Ron entrando por la puerta.

-Ya llegué¿Cómo van?- se acercó a su novia y la besó.

-Ya casi terminamos…sólo faltan dos reportes.- contestó Hermione cambiando de pergamino.- ¿Cómo se llamaba la calle donde vieron por última vez a Malfoy?- me preguntó.

-Hide Park Street…- conteste ya algo cansado.- ¿Tienen planes para esta noche?- les pregunté porque Ron se levantó y entró a su cuarto.

-En realidad queríamos ir al cine…tiene mucho que no salimos solos…-repuso Hermione suspirando.

Ron salió de la habitación con otra remera y una chaqueta de mezclilla encima.- ¿Ya sabes que película quieres ver?- le preguntó a su novia.

-¿Qué te parece "Realmente amor"?...es con Hugh Grant, el actor inglés que es tan guapo…

-Eh no! no vamos a ver una película donde te la vas a pasar suspirando por otro…-en algunas cosas Ron seguía siendo el mismo niño celoso e inmaduro.-…mejor vamos a ver Episodio II de la Guerra de las Galaxias, dicen que esta genial!

-Mira Ronald…yo tuve la idea de ir al cine, así que yo escojo la película…

-Si Hermione…pero yo pago, así que yo elijo…

-Chicos, por favor no empiecen…-lo usual en estos casos es que yo fuera el referí y apaciguara las cosas-… ¿Quién eligió la ultima vez?

-Hermione- contestó Ron como niño chiquito acusando a otro niño. La chica agachó la cabeza rendida, sabía que había perdido.

-Entonces vayan a ver Episodio II y la próxima vez escoge Hermione… ¿esta bien?

-Si, papá!- dijeron los dos sarcásticamente.

Terminamos los reportes, guardé todo en un fólder, Hermione tomó su bolso, Ron tomó de la mano a su novia y ya se disponían a salir cuando mi amigo habló- ¿tu que harás¿Regresarás a la Madriguera?

-No, creo que me quedaré aquí, tu hermana querrá estar con Gagbielle- dije el nombre de la chica con fingido acento francés.

-Ah! Por cierto, me mandó una lechuza mi mamá y me dijo que solo pasaran esta noche en la Madriguera, a mi papá se le acabaron las vacaciones y regresarán a su casa en Londres…

-¿Y donde se quedará Ginny?- pregunté esperando que Ron ofreciera que con nosotros.

-De hecho me pidió que te preguntará…-y se dirigió a su novia-…si podía quedarse contigo.

-Dile que con gusto…nos vemos Harry.- salieron y me quede solito.

En la Madriguera…

Ginny estaba sentada en una banquita junto a su ventana, pensando. La verdad estaba avergonzada y confundida con su actitud hacia mí.

_¿Por qué soy tan tonta¿Qué me costaba decir que si? Debí darle una oportunidad…pero es tan reciente lo de Daniel, apenas hace dos días termine con él, mis papás no verían bien que ya empiece a salir con Harry…no sé que hacer!!! _

Tomó una cajita de su maleta, la abrió. Era un estuche de hojas perfumadas, con un marquito de flores, y también había sobres y una pluma vuelapluma, sacó la tinta y empezó a dictar. Algunas veces se arrepentía y ordenaba a la pluma tachar lo que llevaba escrito, cuando estuvo satisfecha con el resultado, lo leyó una vez más.

Te escribo en una noche solitaria

Porque de esta forma pienso en ti

Mi cama esta vacía

Y lo único que necesito es tu compañía.

Hace frío, no para de llover

La humedad se siente

Tú no viniste esta noche

Y necesito tu calor

Mi cuerpo se invade de temor

Los relámpagos me asustan

Y lo que más que gustaría

Es que tú me hicieras el amor

Noche a noche espero ese momento

Para que se cumpla mi deseo

De que seas solo mío

Para poder besarte, abrazarte y tenerte

Toda la vida, hasta el fin.

Ya es tiempo de darnos una oportunidad…

Mañana hablaremos

Ginny

_Me gustó, será muy osado mandársela¿que pensará de mí?...de seguro esta solo, Ron iba a salir con Hermione y tal vez, podría entregársela en persona… ¡NO! Mejor la lechuza. _

Salió de su cuarto y bajo rápidamente las escaleras, para ir al cobertizo por la lechuza de la familia, que de milagro seguía viva. Pero despues vio a Pig y decidió que si la carta quería que llegara esa misma noche, Errol no lo conseguiría.

-Pig, pequeña, tienes que ir a casa de Ron…se la entregas a Harry- el ave se emocionó, revoleteó las alas. Ginny ató el pergamino enrollado en la pata de la lechuza y la despidió.

Subió de nuevo a su cuarto y se recostó esperando que hubiera alguna respuesta. Claro que no la esperaba de inmediato, pero estaba dispuesta a esperar toda la noche muy pacientemente.

Estaba en la sala, ido completamente, ya no teníamos trabajo pendiente, así que estaba solo, sentado en un sillón esperando a la nada…y no tenía que hacer pero casualmente había esperado que el sueño me venciera pero no pude, hoy todo me salió mal.

Tan ensimismado estaba en mis pensamientos que no me había percatado de que Pig entró por la ventana de la sala y se posó en el descansa brazos del sillón pequeño. El ave desesperada, me picoteó la mano.

-¡Ey¿Pig qué haces aquí?- le pregunté acercándome a ver el pergamino que tenía atado.- ¿es para mi?- la lechuza asintió con su pequeña cabeza. Desaté el pergamino, lo abrí y empecé a leer.

-¡Vaya!- fue lo único que pude decir al terminar de leer.

Esto me daba otra perspectiva, ya no me sentía derrotado¡por fin una esperanza! Ahora tenía que pensar que hacer…no era fácil tomar una decisión. Si ella pedía que habláramos mañana pudiera tener doble fondo la petición…tal vez ella esperaba que yo la buscara ahora mismo, o era una trampa y en realidad si quería hablar hasta mañana…

Tomé mi decisión después de un largo rato de estar meditando las cosas. Tomé un pergamino y una pluma y escribí una respuesta a la carta de Ginny.

Pig se fue y yo me senté de nuevo en el sillón. Se me ocurrió mandarle junto con la respuesta uno de los teléfonos móviles que ya no usaba para que se pudiera comunicar conmigo, porque si esperaba de nuevo a la lechuza, no podría estar en paz. Seguramente Pig tardaría como una hora en llegar a la Madriguera, así que me di tiempo de tomarme una ducha.

En media hora ya estaba listo de nuevo, me quedé en mi habitación y me recosté.

aeaeaeaeaeaea

Ginny esperaba ansiosa mi carta, cuando Pig llegó salto de su cama al alfeizar de la ventana y rápidamente retiró el pergamino de la pata del ave. Lo desenrolló y empezó a leer.

Ginny:

Debo decir que me sorprendió mucho tu carta, en realidad no esperaba algo así de tu parte. Me gusto mucho el poema y quería decirte que sé que todo esto esta pasando tan rápido, en verdad no sabes como me gustaría regresar el tiempo y que todo hubiera sido diferente pero no es así, también se que merezco tu actitud de rechazo, pero lo que yo pienso es que aun no te haz dado cuenta de cuanto te amo… que eres todo para mi y que despues de todo lo que hemos pasado nos merecemos una oportunidad. Ah! Respecto a tu carta, si te puedes escapar…yo te estaré esperando, ya sabes a que me refiero.

Gracias por darme una oportunidad de demostrarte que te haré la mujer más feliz del mundo y que nunca, nunca te haré daño.

Te amo

Harry

Ginny soltó un profundo suspiro, estrechó la carta en su pecho y sonrió. La guardó en su maleta. Tomó su chaqueta y su bolso, salió de su cuarto, pasó por el de sus padres y los vio recostados. Bajo las escaleras, ya todo en el piso de abajo estaba apagado, camino sigilosamente para no hacer ruido y cuando estaba en la puerta de la cocina…

-¿A donde vas?- le preguntó una voz.

-Por Merlín, Gabrielle me asustaste!- le dijo en voz muy baja y tomándose el pecho del susto-¿Qué haces aquí?

-No podía dormig y baje pog un vaso con leche…pego yo te pregunté primego.

-Voy con Harry…tengo que hablar con él¿me podrías cubrir?

-Clago, pego ya viste cómo esta lloviendo?

-Si, me voy a aparecer, además espero no tardarme tanto…lo que le voy a decir no requiere tanto tiempo.

-Entonces apresugate…no quiego que tus papas se molesten conmigo pog tapagte.- le dijo la rubia con tono de reproche.

-No te preocupes, nos vemos más tarde, deséame suerte!

-Suegte!

Ginny salió de la cocina y corrió lo más que pudo hacia el punto de aparición, pero a pesar de todo ya estaba empapada. Apareció en el pasillo del departamento de Ron y Harry, llamó a la puerta.

Yo escuché que llamaban a la puerta, me levante de mala gana y cuando abrí la puerta no esperaba tal sorpresa.

Estaba ahí mirándome como solo ella podía hacerlo, empapada, pero no parecía tener frío. Nos miramos fijamente con intensidad. Pero claramente ninguno de los dos tenía intensiones de hablar por el momento, se acercó a mí, con su mano recorrió mi pecho y lentamente paso la otra por mi cuello, extrañamente emanaba cierto calor de su cuerpo. Estuve a punto de hablar pero fui interrumpido por uno de sus dedos que cerraba mis labios.

-No hables ahora…deja las palabras para después…-me empujó suavemente hacia dentro del departamento. Se quito la chaqueta y lentamente me quitaba la camisa, dejando mi torso desnudo. Alzó los brazos y entendí a la perfección, le subí la blusa y tan pronto como su cara quedo libre la ataque a besos…

Después de aproximadamente una hora de sesiones de besos y caricias, terminamos en mi habitación, hicimos el amor y ahora fue mejor que la primera vez, ya no había tanto temor de su parte y puedo decir que lo disfrutó mucho más y que decir de mí…

-Harry…-dijo en un susurro mientras se apoyaba en mi pecho.-… ¿quieres ser mi novio?

-Y no crees que eso debería de pedírtelo yo?- le pregunte sonriendo, me había hecho gracia su proposición.

-Tu lo hiciste esta tarde y yo te rechacé…pero no quería que toda la vida mis hermanos me recordarán como me pediste ser tu novia…quiero que sea especial, que solo tu y yo lo recordemos…

-¿Sabes? A veces me desconciertas…pero aun así te amo…y se que no te vas a arrepentir, te voy a hacer muy feliz, ya lo verás!- le dije interrumpiéndola.

-Yo lo sé, desde hace tiempo me di cuenta que tal vez tu serías el único que podía hacerme feliz, pero me rehusaba a aceptarlo. Tú me lastimaste mucho, aunque no te dieras cuenta…siempre enamorada de ti y solo me veías como una hermana, y cuando según yo estaba lista para olvidarte te veo de nuevo, tan cambiado…atractivo, y convertido en todo un seductor, que simplemente me deje llevar…

-Claro que me ayudo que Daniel fuera un pobre tarado…-y solté una carcajada, que callé abruptamente porque ella me miraba muy seria, creo que no le gusto mi comentario.

-Eso no es divertido…yo de verdad quería bien a Daniel y aunque no lo creas me dolió que lo nuestro terminará así.

-Entonces¿lo extrañas?- le pregunte retándola¿Qué no se dio cuenta que me lastimó con su comentario?

-Si…no, no sé…a lo mejor si lo extraño…-y volteó a verme y yo ya estaba rojo de furia-…pero como amigo- se apresuró a corregir-entiende que a él lo veía como la esperanza para olvidarte y aunque se portó muy mal conmigo yo…

-Pues bonita esperanza tenías…-ahora ella se empezaba a enfadar-…no te pongas así, el tipo era basura, no entiendo como te fijaste en él…además de imbécil te engañaba con tu mejor amiga…-creo que iba a seguir despotricando contra Daniel pero de repente Ginny se levantó y empezó a vestirse.

-Nunca pensé que a tus veinticuatro años todavía fueras tan inmaduro…eres el colmo…vengo aquí a decirte que quiero estar contigo, que quiero que seamos novios y empiezas con tus inseguridades…no te das cuenta que yo deje mi vida segura con Daniel para estar a tu lado, pero si tu no valoras esto…creo que es mejor que me vaya…

Yo me quede de piedra, no sabía que hacer, ni que responder, sé que metí la pata pero me era imposible articular un "lo siento". Ni siquiera me pude levantar, hasta que cruzó la puerta de la habitación. Ginny logró ponerse los jeans y su blusa, pero llevaba la ropa interior y la chamarra en los brazos, la alcancé en la sala, sin reparar en que estaba desnudo todavía.

-Ginny…por favor, no me dejes, no otra vez…te necesito! Perdóname, no debí hablar así de Daniel pero es que…- me callé porque escuché que entraba una llave en la chapa de la puerta.

-Oh Merlin!- alcanzó a decir Ginny aterrada por la situación. Me aventó un cojín y lo tomé rápidamente para taparme.

Ron y Hermione entraron y lo primero que hizo mi amigo fue taparle los ojos a su novia- HARRY!!! Estas desnudo¡tápate!- pero de repente reparo en la presencia de su hermana- y ¿tu que haces aquí¡NO! no me digan que ustedes…esto es demasiado para mi.- aproveche que Ron se derrumbó en el sofá pero sin soltar a Hermione y corrí a mi cuarto y me puse mis calzones y el pantalón de mi pijama, salí y Ginny estaba lo más alejada de su hermano.

-Ron, por favor déjame explicarte, no es lo que tu crees…

-Si claro, tú estas desnudo en la sala y mi hermana se escapó de su casa para venir a revolcarse contigo… ¿es eso lo que yo no creo?- dijo claramente muy afectado y con tono irónico.

-Cierto, perdónanos…no debimos, solo que no esperábamos que tu llegaras tan pronto- habló Ginny temerosamente.- además como si tu no lo hicieras con Hermione- le reclamó.

-Yo no digo que no lo haga, ni me estoy haciendo el puritano, solo que no esperaba nunca encontrarlos en una situación así…- repuso Ron y se levanto tomando de la mano a su Hermione que raro en ella no había hablado para nada y se dirigieron a su cuarto.-…que no se vaya sola- dijo dirigiéndose a mi obviamente.- y cerró la puerta.

Un incomodo silencio de apodero de la atmósfera, así que lo único que se me ocurrió hacer fue pedirle perdón.

-Lo siento Ginny, lo menos que quería era meterte en algo así, perdóname.- y me acerqué para besarla pero ella retrocedió.

-Yo…ahora no puedo…nos vemos mañana.- tomó su bolso y desapareció.

Resignado me fui a mi cuarto, ya no podía hacer nada, ella se había ido, y otra vez por mi culpa, o era ella la que ponía trabas a la relación. Siempre que estábamos a punto de empezar bien ella sacaba algo, "que si la familia" "que si soy un inmaduro" o "tienes algo con Gabrielle". Puras tonterías no era más que eso, y empezaba a hartarme. Llegué a mi habitación y me recosté, encendí la radio.

-Buenas noches, bienvenidos a su programa favorito "el lado más oscuro del corazón" hoy tenemos la sección que tanto les gusta: "dedicadas", así que esperamos sus llamadas al 57849038. -Estuve tentado en cambiar de estación, me chocaban esos tontos programas donde hablaba la gente que no se atrevía a decir las cosas de frente y tenían que…de pronto mis ojos se iluminaron, se me había ocurrido algo y aunque estaba en contra de mis principios, me decidí. Tomé mi móvil y llamé al número que la locutora había mencionado anteriormente.

Ginny llegó en segundos a su habitación, se recostó. Se sentía tan mal, cuando su más grande sueño estaba a punto de realizarse, se esfumaba. Tenía que reconocer que en cierta forma había actuado mal, pero era más grande su orgullo y se empeñaba en culparme por un fracaso. Cuando una melodía empezó a sonar, no sabía de donde provenía, así que se espanto un poco, luego vio que una luz parpadeaba cerca de su ventana, se levantó de su cama y se sintió muy tonta por no saber que hacer, su instinto le ayudó y apretó un botón verde. Pegó su oído al teléfono y una voz la llamó.

-¿Ginny Weasley?- preguntó una voz femenina.

-Si¿Quién habla?- habló con voz temblorosa, pues nunca había usado un aparato de esos.

-Te hablamos de los Cuarenta Magistrales, soy Susan Jones, titular del programa "el lado más oscuro del corazón" ¿tienes algún radio cerca de ti?- Ginny buscó con la mirada un viejo radio que su papá le regalo cuando salió de Hogwarts.

-Si- contestó temiendo lo peor.

-¿Puedes sintonizarlo en el 101.7? hay alguien que quiere darte un mensaje.- la chica inmediatamente supo por donde iba la cosa y aunque estuvo tentada a colgar fue mayor su curiosidad.

-¿Quién quiere darme un mensaje?- preguntó aunque ya sabía la respuesta, solo tenía una pequeña duda pues no lo creía capaz de semejante oso.

-Soy yo- hablé desde mi departamento.- Lo único que quería decirte es que te necesito porque te amo como nunca creí amar. Si tú estas dispuesta a correr el riesgo de enamorarte de nuevo de mí, no te vas a arrepentir.- suspiré- Siento de corazón haber puesto en duda tu integridad, pero me siento morir cada vez que se menciona a…bueno a él, porque estuvo a punto de quitarme tu amor, y ¿sabes? No tienes que decir nada ahora, solo quería decirte esto y dedicarte una canción, espero que te guste- y colgué. Seguro de mi discurso, esperé a que la canción comenzara y despues vería los resultados.

Una balada lenta empezó a sonar.

Amor como el nuestro

No hay dos en la vida

Por mas que se busque

Por mas que se esconda

Tú duermes conmigo

Toditas las noches

Te quedas callada sin ningún reproche

Por eso te quiero, por eso te adoro

Tú eres en mi vida todo mi tesoro

A veces regreso borracho de angustia

Te lleno de besos y caricias mustias

Pero estas dormida

No sientes caricias

Te abrazo a mi pecho, me duermo conmigo

Mas luego despierto, tu no estas conmigo

Solo esta mi almohada.

A veces te miro callada y ausente

Y sufro en silencio como tanta gente

Quisiera gritarte que vuelvas conmigo

Que si aun estoy vivo, solo es para amarte

Pero solo pasa y a los sufrimientos

como a las palabras se las lleva el viento

Por eso regreso borracho de angustia

Te lleno de besos y caricias mustias

Pero estas dormida, no sientes caricias

Te abrazo a mi pecho, me duermo conmigo

Mas luego despierto, tu no estas conmigo

Solo esta mi almohada.

La canción terminó, y yo seguía atentó a la reacción de Ginny, y la locutora tenía que hacer su trabajo.

-Y esta canción fue "La almohada" dedicada de Harry para Ginny, y a quien por cierto todavía tenemos en la línea…Ginny ¿me escuchas todavía?- silencio, tal vez ya había colgado.

-Si, aquí estoy todavía- dijo con voz apagada.

-¿Tienes algo que decirle a Harry?- preguntó emocionada la mujer.

-En realidad…-hizo una pausa muy larga-…si, pero creo que no es la situación adecuada para hacerlo, así que…Harry, si todavía estas escuchando que seguro que si, yo también te debo una disculpa por hacer de estos días…bueno tu sabes a que me refiero, y creo que ya estoy lista para dejar aun lado mis miedos y corresponderte. Te voy a esperar mañana temprano en la casa, para charlar. ¡Te quiero!

-Muy bien Ginny! Ojala y arreglen esos malentendidos y despues nos llamen para contarnos como les fue. Ahora pasemos a…

Apagué el radio, satisfecho con el resultado. Mañana hablaré con ella y le propondré que nos vayamos al crucero, juntos. Ginny se va pasado mañana así que todo depende de la charla que tengamos.

Toc, toc.

Llamaron a la puerta de mi habitación y por un momento pensé que podría ser ella, pero despues la voz de Ron me saco de mis pensamientos.

-¿puedo pasar?- preguntó muy serio, todavía sin abrir la puerta.

-Claro, adelante- la puerta se abrió y entró Ron muy raro.

-He estado pensando mucho despues de lo de hace un rato...no quiero que pienses que estoy enojado, solo dame tiempo para asimilarlo, y bueno...como hoy estas aquí solo, sin Ginny...te trajimos nuestras almohadas para que sientas algo de compañía...-entró Hermione atacada de la risa y entre los dos me aventaban las almohadas de su cuarto, creo que nunca imagine que alguien más oiría la radio a esas horas de la noche.

Nota de la autora:

Bueno, solo unas pequeñas anotaciones: el poema que Ginny le escribe a Harry es mio, si yo lo escribi para mi esposo, obvio que en ese entonces era mi novio, hace casi 9 años, cuando tenía 16 años, pero que digo? hasta pena debería de darme...en fin, la canción la interpreta Jose Jose y se llama "la almohada".

El próximo capitulo, ya ni voy a prometer porque ya me esta costando mucho trabajo, pero como ya tengo más tiempo porque por fin mi hijo termino con sus actividades que tenía por la tarde, tendré que esforzarme mucho más y bueno trataré de tenerlo para de aquí en ocho días.

Besos

Cecy


	15. Haciendo planes

_Que tal? Por fin pude terminar este capitulo, no es que me haya costado trabajo, pero no tuve tiempo suficiente y aunque se que quede en actualizar el lunes, ayer por la mañana aun no lo tenía, así que no sean malos y no se enojen, la verdad le eche todas las ganas del mundo para acabarlo pronto. Dejen muchos reviews, porfitas!!!_

**15. Haciendo planes**

Despues de la guerra de almohadas entre Ron, Hermione y yo, charlamos un rato, afortunadamente no se tocó el tema de Ginny, para luego mis amigos irse a su habitación y yo a la mía.

Cerca de las nueve de la mañana, desperté sobresaltado, la luz del sol, daba de lleno en mi cara, así que pensé que sería ya muy tarde, y yo tenía que presentarme con ella. Así que me bañe tan rápido como pude, me vestí y sin desayunar, salí al pasillo donde desaparecí.

Llegue a la Madriguera al cuarto para las diez, entré a la cocina y la señora Weasley preparaba el desayuno para el señor Weasley.

-Buenos Días, señores Weasley!- saludé de beso a Molly y con la mano a Arthur.

-Hola Harry¿Cómo estas cielo?- me preguntó como siempre muy amorosa mi futura suegra.

-Bien, muchas gracias…y espero estar todavía mejor más tarde- obvio lo último lo dije muy bajo para que no me escucharán.

-¿te sirvo de desayunar?

-oh! Si por favor, me muero de hambre…

-Mientras te sirvo¿me puedes hacer el favor de despertar a Ginny?, llevo más de media hora llamándole y nada que baja…

-Claro que si, con mucho gusto- ¿me habré escuchado demasiado obvio? Me levanté de mi asiento, subí las escaleras y cuando llegué a la puerta, iba a tocar pero entré así. Ginny estaba profundamente dormida, recostada de lado, su cabello de fuego caía sobre su rostro.

-Ginny, linda, ya es hora de despertar…-la moví ligeramente.

-ummm…déjame dormir- y se volteó para quedar boca arriba.

-Anda…tu mamá te espera para desayunar…ya levántate.- le dije riendo pues se veía muy graciosa y tan infantil.

-Dame un beso- me ordenó aun con los ojos cerrados- Como en esa película muggle de "la hermosa durmiente"

-Es "la bella durmiente"- le di el beso, rápido en los labios, pero ella ágilmente me agarro del cuello y abrió su boca para que yo tuviera libre acceso. Aunque me tomó desprevenido, rápidamente seguí el ritmo que ella le puso al beso. Cuando ya estábamos por quedarnos sin aire, nos separamos.

-Vamos a bajar ya, si no quieres que tus padres empiecen a hacer preguntas…

-Ay! Esta bien…aunque si por mi fuera, me quedaría en la cama todo el día contigo…

-Yo también, pero tu madre me mandó a despertarte y si nos tardamos más se va a preocupar…

-Si, si…- aventó las cobijas con los pies, se estiró para después de levantarse.

-¿Piensas bajar así?- la pijama que llevaba puesta, o mejor dicho, si se le puede decir así, eran unos mini shorts y una playera de tirantes.

-Así…- y con la mano derecha señaló todo su atuendo-…bajó todos los días a desayunar…

-Bueno…- alcé los hombros-…como quieras.- la tomé de la mano, y salimos juntos hacia la cocina.

Antes de entrar, me soltó la mano, yo me molesté un poco, pero cuando se sentó a mi lado, me volvió a tomar debajo de la mesa.

-Vaya! Hasta que te dignas a bajar jovencita… ¿pues a que hora te dormiste?

-Ya tarde papá, estuve platicando con…-volteó a verme y me cerró el ojo-…Gabrielle hasta pasada la media noche y luego escuche la radio un rato…

-Y ¿Por qué Gabrielle se levantó temprano?- preguntó Molly.

-Pues, no se mamá, a lo mejor tenía cosas que hacer ¿no? o tal vez no puede dormir hasta tarde, yo que sé.

-Ah! Bueno, me pidió que te diera esto, es la dirección del amigo donde se va a quedar, por si quieres visitarla.

-Ok, luego pasaré a verla…Harry¿me pasas la mermelada?- me dijo acariciando mi muslo por debajo de la mesa.

-Err…si, claro!- se la alcancé y empezó a untarla en sus hot cakes.

-¿sabían que ya somos novios?

-¿Qué?- gritaron los señores Weasley al mismo tiempo.

-Que Harry y yo ya somos novios...-yo estaba callado y tan sorprendido como sus padres, jamás esperé que algo así sucediera.

Los dos tenían los ojos abiertos como platos, pero no porque dudaran de aquella noticia, ellos sabían perfectamente lo que ambos sentíamos y que tanto tiempo nos negamos, si no porque fue tan repentino. Ginny solo tenía unos cuantos días de haber terminado con Daniel.

-¿Desde cuando?- preguntó Molly

-Desde ayer…-ahora fui yo el que respondió-…sé que antes debí haber pedido permiso para cortejar a Ginny, pero para mi es muy importante su consentimiento.

-Ay Harry! Cariño tu sabes que no podríamos estar más felices por ustedes, que no pensamos en nadie mejor para nuestra hija…y…-volteó a ver a su esposo y éste asintió con la cabeza.-…tienes nuestro consentimiento.

-¡Gracias!- contesté muy feliz.

Terminamos de desayunar, Ginny fue a arreglarse y Molly fue a su recámara para hacer sus maletas pues ese día se regresaban a Londres a su departamento. Mientras Arthur me llamaba para tener, la que fue mi más incómoda conversación.

-Harry¿Qué intenciones tienes con mi hija?- obviamente esa pregunta tenía doble intención, pues él sabía de mis últimas actividades con mujeres.

-Señor…yo amo a su hija, y creáme que tengo las mejores intenciones para con ella, a mí me gustaría, claro si ella así lo desea, formar una familia con ella.

-Eso me tranquiliza un poco, pero para ser sinceros…yo sé que no has mantenido una relación seria en los últimos años y no me gustaría que hicieras sufrir a Ginny, ella es mi más preciado tesoro, mi única hija…así que no quiero amenazarte, pero recuerda que mi niña tiene seis hermanos y creeme que ellos no se quedaran tranquilos si su hermana sufre por algo que tú le hagas…

-No se preocupe, yo entiendo perfectamente su posición, pero como le dije antes, estoy dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por hacer feliz a Ginny.

-Me parece perfecto.- se movió un poco incomodo en el sillón- Aunque también quiero que sepas que yo no estoy en contra de…ejem, bueno de…- ay no! ya se por donde va la cosa- el sexo, los tiempos cambian, y sé que es imposible pedirles que esperen, pero te pido que cuides de mi niña, no quiero ser abuelo antes de tiempo.

-Ah!- ¿Qué digo?- esta bien…de acuerdo.

Luego cambio de tema abruptamente, y empezó a hablar de quiddicht, lo que yo agradecí, pues no esperé tener ese tipo de conversación nunca con Arthur Weasley.

Más tarde, Arthur y Molly partieron hacia Londres y Ginny y yo nos fuimos a mi departamento. Tenía que esperar que Hermione la recogiera y yo tenía una plática pendiente con mi novia.

-¿Cortejar? Harry, de dónde sacaste esa palabra tan anticuada...-me pregunto de repente en el pasillo antes de entrar al departamento.

-Si, lo sé¿pero que otra palabra querías que usará?- dije y ella solo alzó los hombros, sin saber que decir.

-¡Estoy muerta!- dijo Ginny derrumbándose en el sofá de mi sala.- es increíble cuanta cosa traía…y sólo es un equipaje para quince días…

Me senté a lado de ella, y le tomé las manos, respiré hondo y le dije- Y ¿crees que podrías traer equipaje para toda la vida?

En Shock. Así quedó después de mi propuesta, con la boca abierta y los ojos bien abiertos, le pase la mano por ellos pero ni parpadeaba.

-Ginny¿estas bien?- le pregunté

-Si claro…es sólo que no estaba preparada para esto… ¿no crees que vamos muy deprisa?- moví la cabeza para negar-…apenas ayer nos hicimos novios, y todo es tan pronto.

-Lo sé, pero tenemos…tengo que recuperar el tiempo perdido, no te estoy pidiendo que nos casemos ahorita, ni que nos mudemos juntos, sólo te pido que no te vayas de nuevo a Francia…tienes que hacer tu vida aquí a mi lado…aquí puedes trabajar, si quieres…porque tu sabes que conmigo no te faltaría nada…

-A ver…vamos por pasos…-su tono empezaba a preocuparme pues no se oía nada contenta-…en primera yo no he dicho aun que volveré a Francia…ah!- agregó cuando estuve a punto de interrumpirla- en segundo lugar, me parece que no me conoces Potter, tu sabes que nunca aceptaría que me mantuvieras, sabes que soy una mujer independiente…

-Eso lo sé, solo te estaba dando opciones…-dije como niño regañado.

-Y por último¿Por qué tendría que venirme yo aquí a Londres y no mudarte tu a Francia?- preguntó inquisitivamente.

Afortunadamente la respuesta correcta llegó a mis labios- Si tu quieres que me mude a Francia, me voy contigo, dejaría todo por ti…yo te pedí que te quedaras, porque aquí esta tu familia, que también es la mía y yo tengo mi empleo aquí, pero como te dije, si tu quieres dejo todo eso…sólo piénsalo, porque definitivamente yo no quiero pasar mi noviazgo separado de ti.

-¡Harry eres lo máximo!- y saltó a mis brazos, dejándome anonadado.- te prometo que lo voy a pensar… ¿vale?- asentí dándole un beso en los labios-. Ahora dime una cosa¿no tenías que ir a trabajar?

-Si, no…bueno si, pero primero necesitaba hablar contigo…

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Yo lo hubiera entendido perfectamente.- y empezó otra vez el tono de regaño- no quiero que te vuelvas un desobligado.

-Esta bien mamá- le dije con sarcasmo- Mira…se me ocurre que me puedes acompañar, recojo el trabajo y lo traigo a casa, me ayudas y así sirve que te das una idea del trabajo en el departamento de aurores. ¿Qué dices?

-Ok, te acompaño, pero comemos aquí.

-¿Qué quieres comer? Porque aquí no hay nada, no hemos ido al callejón Diagon a comprar víveres.

-De verdad que no puedo creer que tu y mi hermano sean tan responsables y organizados con su departamento.

-Bueno es que tu madre y Hermione nunca nos dejaron en paz hasta que aprendimos todos los deberes por nosotros mismos…

-¿cómo me perdí eso?- dijo haciéndose la desesperada.

-Eso ya no importa, ahora mejor vámonos…- le apuré, pues si quería que nos diera tiempo de estar un rato más solos, teníamos que salir ya.

-Y despues de ir al ministerio¿podemos pedir sushi?- me dijo poniendo esa carita que me es imposible resistir.

-Claro que si, tú pídeme lo que quieras, pero primero vamos por mi trabajo, quiero terminar rápido.

-Vale pues, vámonos.- agregó sonriendo.

Llegamos al ministerio apareciéndonos, cuando entramos al hall, todos nos miraban, pues íbamos tomados de la mano. Se escuchaban susurros como "ya viste, es Harry Potter con la niña Weasley" "ahora si Potter aseguró su futuro en el ministerio" "mira que andar con la hija del ministro"

-No les hagas caso- me dijo cuando ya estábamos en el elevador.

-No les hago, créeme que estoy bien acostumbrado a esto, nunca se les da gusto a esta gente.

-A veces pienso que se les olvida quien los salvó de Voldemort…pero con que tú y yo sepamos los verdaderos motivos por los que estamos juntos, lo demás no importa…- y me apretó más la mano.

El piso número tres se iluminó y las puertas se abrieron, salímos y caminos por un largo pasillo, hasta llegar al cuartel general de aurores. Hermione y yo eramos los jefes del escuadrón "Pantera" y teníamos a nuestro cargo la búsqueda, rastreo y detención de los mortífagos de la guerra que trataban de seguir activos, eramos la elite de los aurores. Estaban otros dos escuadrones, "lince" y "águila", el primero se encargaba de atrapar a los rufianes comunes y corrientes y el tercero trabajaba con la policía muggle.

Entramos a mi oficina, y fue muy raro que Hermione no estaba, ella se pasaba de responsable, aunque no fuera necesaria nuestra presencia, mi amiga insistía en cumplir con un horario. Pues aunque teníamos un alto rango el jefe general del Cuartel de aurores era desde hace mucho tiempo Remus Lupin.

-¿y Hermione?- me preguntó.- ¿no se supone que estaría aquí?

-Si, en realidad es muy raro, además ni siquiera me habló para avisarme nada…espérame aquí. Voy a buscar a Remus, a lo mejor el sabe algo.

Remus no estaba en su oficina y lo peor es que no podía usar su celular para llamarlos porque ahí no funcionaban. Así que regresé a mi oficina.

-No esta, mira mejor tomamos el trabajo y salimos de aquí para poder llamarlos…

-Ok¿en que te ayudo?- me preguntó amablemente.

-Pásame esos pergaminos de ahí- y le señalé un estante.- Ponlos en mi mochila, mientras yo recojo esto de aquí.-

-Esta linda tu oficina- repuso sarcásticamente, pues era horrible y era un desastre.

-No te burles…además así estoy bien, solo yo se donde están las cosas que voy necesitando.

-Si, tú lo dices…esto ya está… ¿algo más señor?

-No, ya es todo. Ahora vámonos que ya me preocupe por Hermione, aunque…-y me quedé pensando, hoy Ron salía temprano del hospital y seguramente había ido a comer con su novia o a comprar algo para la boda, eso si que no se me había ocurrido.

-Aunque¿Qué?- pregunto intrigada.

-Seguramente anda con tu hermano, con la boda tan cerca, seguramente estarán arreglando los últimos detalles.- dije casi con total seguridad.

-Bueno, eso lo confirmaremos ahorita que salgamos…-me colgué la mochila y tomé su mano.-…y dime¿en que escuadrón crees que podría estar?- sonreí, pues eso significaba que estaba considerando quedarse.

-Pues, no sé, tendrían que hacerte una prueba de aptitud, pero según como te conozco, estarías magnifica en "pantera" o en "águila", aunque para serte honesto ya casi no hay…-íbamos saliendo hacia el elevador-…trabajo en nuestro cuartel, cada vez hay menos magos tenebrosos, y eso es bueno, pero siempre tenemos que estar alertas…

-Es una suposición, claro esta- pero le gustó escuchar lo que dije- pues tenía una sonrisa enorme.

-Esta bien- salímos a la calle. Como siempre cuando sales del ministerio, la luz de sol te ciega por segundos. Despues de recuperarnos, tomé mi celular y marqué el numero de Hermione, luego de tres tonos contestó.

-¡Hola¿Dónde estas?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas Harry?- dijo Hermione retándome- ¿Acaso no puedo faltar a mi trabajo, o solo tu puedes?

-Oye, no te molestes conmigo, si solo estoy preocupado por ti…

-Bueno, estoy bien…gracias por tu preocupación- y sin decir más, me colgó.

-Esta bien, no se dónde pero creo que esta algo molesta…

-¿Se oía rara¿Cómo si hubiera llorado?- me interrumpió Ginny.

-No, no sé…en realidad, yo creo que si…nunca me había hablado así…

-Dame el feletono…o mejor márcalo tu y pásamelo- dijo con la mano extendida esperando el telefono.

Así lo hice, le pase el celular cuando estaba llamando. Hermione le contestó.

-Amiga, soy Ginny…¿te pasa algo?

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque te escuchas rara y porque faltaste a tu trabajo cuando no sueles hacer eso…-me miró y cerró los ojos, alzó los hombros y siguió hablando-… ¿te peleaste con Ron?

-Si- masculló.

-¿Quieres hablar sobre eso?

-Si

-¿Dónde estas?- le preguntó

-Estoy en…mi departamento.

-Ok, mira solo voy con Harry a su departamento por mis cosas y le pido que me lleve a tu casa…yo no sé donde esta…

-Aquí te espero- le susurró y le colgó.

-¿Qué habrá pasado?- le pregunté, pues yo los había visto muy bien ayer.

-No lo sé, pero vamos a tu casa, te ayudo rápido y me llevas con Herms…

-Vale, vamos a aparecernos- caminamos hacia un callejón cercano y desaparecimos.

Entramos a mi departamento. Al parecer no había nadie, Ginny se sentó en la sala y yo me asomé al cuarto de Ron. La puerta estaba abierta, así que entré, pero no estaba.

-Ron no esta aquí…pero no tardará en llegar…siempre que se pelean llega a encerrarse en su cuarto.

-¿Puedes pedir de comer? Me muero de hambre!- dijo sobándose la panza.

-Claro- tomé el teléfono y pedí el sushi que quería- En cuarenta y cinco minutos llega la orden…

-Gracias, ahora, ven…siéntate aquí conmigo…- y me señaló el lugar vacío en el sofá-…tenemos poco tiempo.- y sin decir más se me aventó y empezó a besarme como si fuera la última vez.

Nota de la autora: Como ya estoy encarrilada escribiendo, el proximo es para dentro de ocho días, y se tratará del crucero...¿se irá Harry con Ginny¿Ginny le pedirá tiempo a Harry para pensarlo? Eso y mucho más en el capitulo 16. El tan ansiado crucero. Así que dejen muchos reviews para que me den animos y actualize más pronto.

Besos

Cecy


	16. No huyas de mi

_Hola! a todos, antes que nada una disculpa porque yo les había prometido que actualizaría hace 12 días, pero es que he tenido demasiado trabajo y no había podido escribir. Tengo varios anuncios que dar así que ahí van..._

_1. Estoy escribiendo junto con Josefina Booth un fic llamado "Compañeros de soledad" ya esta arriba el primer capitulo, con el nick **josececy** para que lo lean y nos dejen su review._

_2. Yo por mi parte subí un one shot llamado "Mi más grande sueño" que a mi en lo personal me gusto mucho. Ojala tambien puedan echarle un vistazo._

_3. Como todos ustedes saben el 7o. libro se estrena en unas tres semanas si mis cuentas no me fallan, por lo que apesar de que yo había dicho tontamente que terminaría este fic para antes del estreno, no me da más que para dos capitulos en ese tiempo, ustedes sabran la importancia de ese suceso, por lo que me imagino que todos estaran leyendo como locos y no les interesan los fics. (yo me incluyo) Dejaré pasar unos 15 días despues del estreno para volver a actualizar._

_4. Este capitulo quiero dedicarselo a Paloma, Jazu Potter, Amarissima, Lord Xolur, simplexgirl, Elle Hailie Jinn, La comadreja, lizlovegood12, Diabla-lok, cuky-as, umi-cefiro que son de las que son constantes en sus reviews. Gracias por su apoyo y sus palabras tan lindas._

**16. No huyas de mi**

Despues de una sesión candente de besos y manoseos, llegó la comida, comimos rápido y luego la lleve hasta la casa de Hermione.

-Bueno, aquí te dejo… ¿estas segura que no te quieres quedar conmigo?

-Me encantaría…

-Pero…-la interrumpí.

-Pero no es apropiado, mira si todo sale como espero después habrá tiempo para estar más tiempo juntos…ahora necesito hablar con Hermione, me necesita, quiero saber que le hizo el idiota de mi hermano.

-Esta bien- le dije resignado- pero me llamas por la noche, Hermione tiene teléfono, dile que te marque a la casa.

-Vale.-tocó el timbre del apartamento.

-Ya voy…-dijo la voz mormada de mi amiga desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Me acerqué para despedirme y le di un beso muy apasionado para que no se olvidará en mucho rato de mí.

Se abrió la puerta pero ni nos dimos cuenta hasta que un carraspeo nos interrumpió.

-Que lindos se ven juntos!- dijo Hermione cuando nos separamos.

-Te ves mal amiga…-repuse con demasiada sinceridad. Recibí un buen golpe de parte de Ginny.- Auch!- Pero la castaña estaba en las peores fachas que le hubiera visto, además que los ojos y la nariz estaban rojos

-Gracias…que bueno que eres mi amigo…no quisiera tenerte de enemigo…ahora si nos disculpas…-jaló a Ginny del brazo y solo pudo mandarme un beso con la mano y cerraron la puerta.

-Hermione tu casa es un asco…-le dijo mi pelirroja tratando de acomodar algo del desastre.-… ¿Qué fue lo que paso ahora?

-Pues que va a ser…tu hermano es el idiota más grande del mundo…le pedí que invitáramos a la boda a mi familia muggle, pero eso claro no le gusto pues la boda no podría ser cien por ciento mágica. Entonces me dijo "yo no voy a dejar de tener una boda mágica solo por tu familia"- dijo Hermione imitando a la perfección la voz de Ron.

-Vaya¡que idiota!- dijo Ginny resoplando- Debería de estar conciente de tus orígenes y saber que si te ama, te debe de amar con todo y eso…

-Claro, es lo mismo que yo pensé, no quiero una boda donde solo mis padres puedan estar…porque son los únicos que saben que soy una bruja…pero me encantaría que mi abuela estuviera ahí, o mis tios y mis primos…

-Te entiendo a la perfección amiga, a mi no tienes que darme explicaciones, yo creo que Ron va a recapacitar y volverá para pedirte perdón…

-¡Que ilusa eres! Antes decide cancelar la boda que venir y pedirme perdón.

-Nena…por favor estoy de acuerdo contigo que Ron es un cabeza dura…pero no creo que sea tan idiota como para romper contigo solo por una fiesta…

-Querida, te quiero…pero mi boda no será una fiesta…y si lo vuelves a decir no estarás invitada.- dijo Hermione con su usual tono mandón.

-Lo siento…-agacho su cabeza, pero de pronto se le ocurrió una idea.-…lo tengo, ya sé que vamos a hacer…-y su voz se torno de repente maliciosa.

-¿Qué? Me estas asustando.

-Ven conmigo al crucero, dale un escarmiento, te aseguro que cuando vuelvas te pedirá perdón y aceptará.

-¿Y que hay con Harry¿No pensabas invitarlo a él?

-Pues originalmente iba a ir con Daniel y con Marian…pero después de lo que pasó no sabía si ir o no…y ahora que Harry y yo somos novios, ya no quería ir, pero ya esta pagado, podemos pasar una semana juntas y así festejar tus últimos días de soltera.

-Es muy buena idea…pero no quiero ocasionar problemas entre tu y tu novio, ja ja- respondió Hermione divertida.

-No, para nada…Harry entenderá, es tan maduro…- dijo suspirando Ginny.

-_Si claro, eso lo matará- _pensó la castaña.

-Ahora vamos a preparar tu maleta y luego le mandamos una carta a Ron, diciéndole que te vas conmigo, el barco zarpa pasado mañana y bueno después veremos que pasa.

Siguieron charlando por un buen rato, mientras recogían el desastre del apartamento de Hermione. Luego sacaron una botella de vino tinto y se la acabaron toda.

-No se tu…pero yo no me siento bien…-dijo Hermione al empujarse el resto del vino de su copa.

-Yo tampoco me siento bien- aunque Ginny estaba perfecto, solo quería seguirle el juego a su cuñada, y hacerle pasar un buen rato y que se olvidará l del cabeza hueca de Ron.

-Entonces…vamos a bailar…-tomó su varita y la apunto a la radio mágica. La melodía que sonaba era muy pegajosa, así que levantó a Ginny y empezaron a brincar y a bailar al son de "La vida es un carnaval". Terminó la canción y Hermione cayó en el sofá.

-Ya…ya no puedo- dijo de repente con voz somnolienta. Cerró los ojos y en cinco segundos se durmió.

-Por fin!- casi gritó Ginny, no es que le fastidiara estar con Hermione pero después de tres horas de estar tomando pensó que nunca caería.

Tapó a su amiga con una frazada y se sentó en el sillón opuesto a ella. Sabía que su hermano era un cabeza hueca pero en realidad estaba sorprendida por la actitud infantil de Ron, tenía un mal presentimiento acerca de todo esto, así que no le quedó remedio que hablar conmigo, pero no sabía como, no podía por red flu porque no teníamos chimenea, ir a verme personalmente tampoco, no la podía dejar sola, volteó a ver la mesa de la sala y vio un teléfono. No sabía usarlo pero era su único recurso.

Pero se dio cuenta que no tenía el numero, movió a Hermione para despertarla y que se lo diera, pero no consiguió ni que abriera un ojo, por el contrario solo logró que su amiga empezara a roncar.

-Vaya, lo último que me faltaba, una serenata de ronquidos…-resopló.- Piensa, piensa…-volteó a ver a todos lados, como esperando una respuesta, y así vio una reluciente agenda.-… ¡Claro Ginny! Una agenda, como no se te ocurrió antes?- se decía a sí misma. Cogío rápidamente la libreta y empezó a hojearla hasta encontrar el teléfono. Marcó en el teclado los números hasta que empezó a llamar.- ¡Vaya! Esto es más fácil de lo que parece.- Espero a que le contestará-

-Hola?- dije contestando el teléfono.

-Harry…¡que bueno que contestaste tu!

-Mi amor…yo también me alegró de escucharte. ¿Cómo esta todo por allá?

-Mal, Ron es un idiota- ¿Cuántas_ veces lo había dicho en la noche?-_ por cierto¿ya llegó?- me preguntó bufando.

-Si, tiene como diez minutos…y trae un humor de perros…ni siquiera me habló y se encerró en el cuarto.- le contesté.

-Vaya…tenemos que ayudar a ese par…no soporto verlos así.

-Estoy contigo, pero ¿ya sabes por que se pelearon?

-Si…-suspiró- es una larga historia de estira y afloja…ninguno de los dos quiere ceder en los asuntos de la boda…pero creo que tengo una idea…

-¡Suéltala! Soy todo oídos.- le dije entusiasmado sin saber lo que me esperaba.

-Bueno…se me ocurrió que tal vez, para darle un escarmiento a Ron, decidí llevarme a Hermione al crucero, conmigo…-se quedó callada un momento esperando a que hablara, pero no lo hice y continuo.- y ella está de acuerdo… ¿Qué piensas?

-…- no sabía que contestar, dos ideas pasaban por mi cabeza, hacerme el novio celoso y decirle que no se iba sin mí o decirle que estaba bien sin reclamarle nada, pero que tal que se enojaba por hacerme el indiferente…a veces con las mujeres uno no sabe ni que onda.

-¡Harry¿Me escuchaste?

-Eh! Si claro…estaba pensando…creo que es buena idea, aunque estoy celoso de que Hermione pasará una semana entera contigo…después te irás a París y…

-Lo siento Harry, a mi también me encantaría pasar estos días contigo pero no creo que sea apropiado que mi novio viaje conmigo…

_Ah no! eso si que no…inicialmente iba a ir al crucero con su novio de entonces: Daniel y eso estaba bien. Ahora se preocupa de que no sea apropiado viajar conmigo que soy su novio…eso si que esta mal! Muy mal!!!!_

-Ok, si es lo que quieres, esta perfecto, ojala y disfrutes de tus vacaciones en crucero…¡que te diviertas!- y le colgué bastante furioso.

-Y yo que pensaba que eras muy maduro para entenderlo- dijo Ginny con un nudo en la garganta y dejando el aparato en su lugar. Suspiró, no le había gustado para nada mi actitud. Pero ya no quería darle vueltas al asunto y decidió llamarme mañana y tratar de arreglar un poco las cosas antes de irse a su crucero.

Fue a la otra habitación que había en el departamento, donde Hermione la había dicho que podía dormir, se recostó y cayó profundamente dormida.

_**Tengo tanto para dar**_

_**Es como una enfermedad**_

_**No tengas miedo a enamorarte**_

_**No huyas de mi**_

_**Toda de amor quiero contagiarte**_

_**No huyas de mi**_

_**Soy un cometa que vuela a Marte**_

_**Esta noche**_

Mientras tanto en mi departamento.

Del coraje que traía azoté tan fuerte el teléfono que lo rompí. Ron salió de su habitación para ver que había pasado.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó al ver que tenía los pedazos del teléfono en mis manos.

-Nada, pero este ya no sirve…-al ser un aparato muggle no podía repararlo mágicamente.

-Ah!- e hizo un amago de meterse nuevamente a su cuarto.

-Escucha Ron…-le dije antes de que cerrará la puerta y él regreso. Estaba parado justo en el marco de la puerta.-…sé que te peleaste con Hermione¿Por qué no me cuentas que paso esta vez?

-Para que, de seguro ya lo sabes…-dijo alzando los hombros.

-Quiero que tu me lo digas…quizás te pueda ayudar…-sabía que tenía que tener un aliado, y ese sin duda era mi amigo. Si él se reconciliaba con su novia, tal vez ya no quisiera irse al crucero con Ginny y terminaría invitándome a mí.

-Tu nunca me ayudas… ¿Qué quieres sacar de esto?- me preguntó de golpe, definitivamente me conocía a la perfección y yo decidí contestarle con sinceridad.

Así me contó lo que sucedió con Hermione y yo le conté del plan maquiavélico de Ginny para que se reconciliaran.

-Así que esa bruja pretende llevarse a mi novia al crucero…donde seguramente habrá chicos por doquier…¡NO! jamás antes…-empezó a palabrear bastante molesto, pero despues su semblante cambió sobremanera y se iluminó.-…dejaremos que se vayan…

-¿Qué¿acaso te volviste loco?

-No, claro que no…dejaremos que se vayan y nosotros también iremos, puede ser como sorpresa…

-Eres un genio Ron!- le dije muy emocionado, al fin había tenido una buena idea. -…pero creo que será mejor si hacemos esto…- y empecé a contarle la continuación del plan.

A la mañana siguiente Hermione despertó con una gran resaca, se levantó y fue a despertar a Ginny.

-Ginny! Despierta…tenemos mucho que hacer…- le dijo moviéndola pero la pelirroja no se despertaba.- Vamos Ginny! Son las diez de la mañana, yo tengo que ir a trabajar…

-Umm…otro ratito…-decía girando en la cama. Tenía el sueño muy pesado.

-Esta bien, tu lo quisiste… ¡aguamenti!- y el chorro de agua cayó directo en su cara.

-AY!! Demonios Hermione-se incorporó rápidamente.- ¿así me vas a levantar todos los días?

-Si es necesario, si…te digo que ya se me hizo tarde y traigo una resaca horrible¿Qué me tomo?

-Soda con limón- dijo sacándose el pijama y saliendo del cuarto para ir al baño.

-Ni se te ocurra, yo me baño primero- ordenó Hermione. Y a Ginny le estaba pareciendo nefasta su idea de vivir con la castaña, era un tanto molesta en cuanto a deberes y obligaciones se trataba.

-Esta bien¡MAMA!- dijo irónicamente.- Solo iba a hacer pipi…pero si tanto te urge bañarte me aguanto.- agregó ya brincando por las ganas.

-Lo siento Gin, es que me duele mucho la cabeza y sigo de malas por lo de Ron…no tienes la culpa, perdóname, te prometo que no será así todos los días…

-No te preocupes…no pasa nada- seguía brincando.

-¡Ya entra!- le instó la castaña y Ginny entró azotando la puerta.

Después de que salió…

-Ah! Ya descanse…es todo tuyo!- le dijo a Hermione que estaba con una toalla atravesada en su hombro, pero antes de que pudiera cerrar la puerta la pelirroja entró atrás suyo y se sentó en el inodoro. Cruzó la pierna y tomo una lima de uñas del mueblecito de a lado.- Ayer hablé con Harry…se molestó un poco…- Hermione le puso cara como diciéndole "no ve voy a desnudar frente a ti" pero Ginny hizo caso omiso y la invitó a que continuara-…no te voy a ver, me volteó si quieres…- y se dio la vuelta para quedar de espaldas a su amiga-…más bien se puso como loco, él esperaba que yo lo invitara, pero no entiende la causa y yo que decía que era muy maduro para entender…

-Todavía no entiendes…-dijo abriendo la regadera-…que él ha esperado por estar contigo más de tres años…

-Y eso que? Yo lo espere lo triple…pero tampoco quiero irme estando él enojado…

-Lo que Harry tiene miedo…-y entró a la ducha-…es que te vayas a París, él quiere que te quedes…

-Y como se yo si en realidad me esta tomando en serio…yo tengo tanto miedo como él de que se aburra de mi o que sea poca cosa a lado de las mujeres con las que ha estado…

-Ay Ginny! Ustedes son el uno para el otro, jamás se cansaría de ti…yo he sido su confidente desde hace años y he padecido todas las palabrerías que dice de ti…él de verdad quiere algo serio contigo…ya deja de ser una niña y afronta lo que sientes por mi amigo…¡no le tengas miedo al amor!

A Ginny se le resbalaron un par de lagrimas por las mejillas, pues era cierto todo lo que Hermione le decía y le dolía admitirlo, pero ya era hora de aceptar sus sentimientos, que nunca había dejado de amarme y que no podría jamás dejar de hacerlo porque aunque le costará aceptarlo ella y yo habíamos nacido para estar juntos. Se levantó decidida y con nuevos aires.

-¡Lo haré! Me vendré a vivir aquí a Londres… ¿crees que Remus me dé empleo?

-Por supuesto que si…y si quieres ¿podemos ir a verlo ahora mismo?- se le ocurrió de pronto a Hermione.

-Si, claro que quiero…oh! Estoy tan emocionada, esto le dará tanto gusto a Harry…pero por favor no le digas nada todavía…quiero que sea una sorpresa para cuando regresemos del crucero.

-¿Lo harás sufrir tanto tiempo?

-Él me hizo sufrir más de diez años con su indiferencia…no creo que le pase nada por siete días…

-Ay Ginny! Todavía te falta conocerlo…

Así que Hermione tuvo que esperar a Ginny a que se cambiara para llevarla consigo al Ministerio. Cuando llegaron Remus inmediatamente las recibió.

-Que gusto verte Ginny¿A que debo el honor de tu visita?- le preguntó Remus a la vez que la invitaba a sentarse.

-Pues…resulta que…como bien sabes, acabo de graduarme y quisiera ver si tendría alguna oportunidad de entrar al Cuartel de Aurores…-le dijo mientras le extendía un pergamino con sus notas.

Remus les echó un vistazo- Son muy buenas tus calificaciones…solo que por el momento no hay vacantes…-dijo un poco apenada.

-¿De verdad?- y sus ojos se entristecieron- En verdad yo esperaba encontrar algun puesto, no me importaría empezar desde abajo…podría hacer lo que sea…

Hermione que estaba a su lado para apoyarla, le acarició un hombro en señal de apoyo.- Remus…yo creo que…

-Hermione…¿te molestaría dejarnos a solas?- repuso interrumpiéndola.

-Eh…pero yo…

-Por favor.

-Esta bien Hermione, nos vemos más tarde…gracias.- y la castaña se levantó y se fue a su oficina.

-Escucha Ginny…tengo un puesto disponible, pero no creo que sea para ti…-dijo con algo de pena.

-¿Por qué no es para mi?

-Por el momento no tengo vacantes en ningún escuadrón, tengo uno como mi asistente…pero no creo que sea indicado para la hija del ministro…

-Ah! Por eso…mira…-y se estiró un poco en el escritorio-…tu sabes como es mi padre y mejor que nadie sabe lo que le ha costado llegar a donde esta, prácticamente empezó "desde abajo"…- e hizo las comillas con los dedos-…y tu…mírate donde estas ahora…cuando nadie te daba empleo debido a tu condición…así que no seas malo, dame el empleo que no te vas a arrepentir, aprenderé mucho trabajando contigo…eres un excelente maestro.- si que sabía como halagar a las personas-

-Vaya! Buen discurso Weasley y muy halagador por cierto. Así que eres muy testaruda y ¿no te irás hasta que te de un empleo?- le preguntó sonriente.

-Exacto, en verdad necesito el empleo…

-Y toda esta urgencia por un empleo no tiene nada que ver con algún chico que conozco usa lentes y tiene una curiosa cicatriz en la frente…

-¿Cómo supiste?

-Ayer viniste con él, y los chismes vuelan…-le dijo como si fuera lo más obvio.

-Claro…bueno, tengo que ser sincera contigo del todo…tenía una propuesta en París para trabajar allá en su cuartel, de hecho era muy buena, pero acabo de iniciar una relación con "el chico que conoces que usa lentes y tiene una cicatriz en la frente"- y los dos se rieron un poco- entonces no puedo empezar algo y luego irme. Ya sabes lo que dicen "Amor de lejos…felices los cuatro"

-Te entiendo…pero no les importa tener que trabajar juntos…

-Oh! Bueno…en realidad él no lo sabe…aún, quiero darle la sorpresa para cuando regrese del viaje en crucero que me regalaron mis padres…

-No entiendo nada, pero esta bien, te quiero aquí la próxima semana a las nueve en punto…

-Gracias Remus!- se levantó para darle un fuerte abrazo.

-No hay porque, por cierto, si ves a Harry, dile que algún día espero verlo por aquí…- dijo haciendo clara alusión a mi irresponsabilidad.

-Claro, si lo veo, le digo- tomó el pomo de la puerta- Bye!

Mientras tanto en mi departamento.

Ron estaba saliendo de la ducha cuando yo llegué.

-¿Ron¿estas aquí?

-Si, en mi cuarto- gritó.

Camine hacia la puerta- ¿puedo pasar?- le pregunté

-Aja- ya tenía los calzoncillos puestos.

-Encontré los dos boletos…te dije que íbamos a tener suerte!- le dije bastante emocionado.

-Genial! Ya tenemos los boletos y no tenemos permiso para faltar a nuestros empleos por una semana- dijo sarcásticamente.

-Eso será lo más fácil, no te preocupes… ¿o quieres perder a Hermione para siempre?

Ron puso cara de horror- CLARO QUE NO!

-Entonces harás lo que tengas que hacer para que te dejen salir de vacaciones, además tu no la tienes tan difícil, yo si…Remus no será nada fácil.

Mi amigo asintió con la cabeza y luego me preguntó- ¿y como nos llamamos?

-Ah!- tomé los boletos del bolso interior de mi chaqueta y los abrí para leerlos- Bien…tu eres Will Green y yo soy Alex Fletcher…

-Perfecto! Ahora déjame vestir para ir al hospital, nos vemos aquí por la tarde…

-ok, me llamas por cualquier cosa.

-Vale.

Salí del cuarto y tomé mi portafolio para llevar los informes que terminé la noche anterior. Me aparecí en el ministerio. Iba muy nervioso, sabía que Remus no estaba muy contento con mi desempeño laboral las últimas semanas. Así que no me sería muy fácil convencerlo.

Llamé a su puerta.

-Adelante- se escuchó la voz de Lunático y yo entré.

-Vaya! Miren quien se apareció hoy por aquí.- dijo alzando la vista de unos pergaminos que revisaba.

-Hey! Ayer vine y tu no estabas…-le dije para defenderme. No me senté, permanecí parado enfrente de su escritorio.

-¿Y a que debo el honor de tu visita?- _Dos veces en un día esa frase,_ pensó.

-Te traía personalmente los informes pendientes…-y se los pasé para que los revisara.

-Esta bien, luego los reviso.- y los dejo a un lado en su escritorio.- ¿algo más?

-En realidad…si- me senté- ¿Quería saber si es posible que me tomara unos cuantos días?

-No- dijo rotundamente.

-Por favor…me los merezco, desde que estoy aquí, hace cuatro años, no he parado de trabajar…he atrapado por lo menos a una docena de mortífagos yo solo, y ní que decir de todos los tontos informes que me haces llenar…daría la vuelta al mundo con tanto pergamino. Yo se que mi rendimiento últimamente no es el mejor, pero estoy cumpliendo con mis labores…-intentó interrumpirme pero no lo deje-…es más si me dejas ir, te prometo que cuando haya novatos yo los entrenaré personalmente…

-Te iba a dar permiso antes…pero ya que te ofreciste a tan generoso acto, no lo puedo desaprovechar.- y soltó la carcajada.

-¿de verdad?- le pregunte asombrado.

-De verdad, tienes todo el derecho, no haz tomado vacaciones desde hace dos años, te las mereces.- _Muy buen adulador, pensó.- _tal para cual- dijo en voz muy baja pero alcancé a escuchar algo.

-¿Qué dijiste?- le pregunté.

-Eh nada!

-Pues gracias…no esperaba menos de ti, eres el mejor jefe que pude haber tenido.

-Ya te dí el permiso, no es necesario que sigas halagándome. Pero antes de que te vayas, ayúdale a Hermione a terminar unos mapas de posibles ubicaciones de Lestrange…parece que ella también sale de vacaciones…

-Ah si! No sabía- dije haciéndome el inocente.

-Si claro, bueno ayúdale porque no se van si no me los entregan por la noche.

-Ok. Nos vemos.

Me fui a la oficina de Hermione. Abrí la puerta.

-Hermione me dijo Re…- me callé de pronto porque no estaba sola.

-Ginny¿Qué haces aquí?

-Hola mi amor! A mi también me da gusto verte…-me dijo con una gran sonrisa esperando que no siguiera enojado con ella por lo de anoche. Se levantó de la silla para darme un beso pero yo volteé la cara y terminó dándomelo en la mejilla.

Le cambió la cara completamente y Hermione negó con la cabeza, reprochando mi comportamiento.

-Parece que sigues enojado…bien, si no puedes madurar Potter y aceptar que quiero ayudar a mi hermano y a tu mejor amiga a que se reconcilien, ni modo, tal vez el viaje nos ayude a pensar si de verdad queremos estar juntos.- se giró para ver a Hermione y tomó su bolso- Siento mucho la escena amiga, ya tienes ayuda, me voy al centro comercial a comprarme un par de bikinis de esos súper pequeñitos…- y tras decir eso, cerró la puerta azotándola.

Me hirvió la sangre por dentro, sobre todo lo de los bikinis, pero tenía que tragármelo por la sorpresa que le iba a dar.

-Potter, eres un reverendo…tonto- me dijo Hermione.

-Ni me digas… ¿así que te vas de vacaciones?- le pregunté para cambiar de tema.

-Si, me voy con Ginny, espero que no te moleste…

-No que va…¡vayan! Diviértanse…-le dije tratando de sonar lo más molesto posible- Remus me dijo que te ayudara¿Qué tienes?- le dije para que me pasara las ubicaciones.

Seguimos trabajando hasta las siete de la noche, pero se me había olvidado decirle a Remus que no le dijera nada a Hermione de que yo también salía de vacaciones. Así que me ofrecí para llevar el mapa y gracias a Merlín ella aceptó gustosa.

-Gracias Harry! Todavía no hago mi maleta y mañana salimos a las siete. ¿no te vas a ir a despedir de Ginny?

-No, como ella dijo nos servirá para pensar las cosas…- me dí la vuelta y salí. Pero Hermione me alcanzó antes de entrar a la oficina de nuestro jefe.

-Harry¿Le puedes decir a Ron que…lo amo y que lo voy a extrañar?- dijo poniéndose roja de repente.

-¿Por qué no le llamas tu y se lo dices?- le pregunté pues siempre me agarraban de su mensajero.

-No, yo no le voy a hablar…es más, mejor no le digas nada. Nos vemos!

-Adiós. Y que les vaya…bien- dije agachando mi cabeza para que me viera triste, pero en realidad me estaba aguantando la risa. Si supieran…

_**No tengas miedo a enamorarte**_

_**Todo de amor quiero contagiarte**_

_**Solos tu yo**_

_**Girando, volando, amarte**_

****

Nota de la autora: les gusto? bueno ya saben lo que tienen que hacer... dejen sus reviews.!!!!

Silvia: Gracias por actualizar...te sacaste un 10 con los capitulos!!!


	17. El tan ansiado crucero

_HOla! pOr fin EstoY de RegresO, algUnos sAben porque no Habia podido eScrIbir, perO ya Lo necesitaba. Les explicaré brevemente. Mi papá esta muy delicado de salud, por lo que comprenderan que tengo que estar con él y con mi mamá. Ahora que todo esta un poco más relajada me he animado a escribir. Espero que sepan comprender si no es tan bueno, pero a mi me gustó, además ya tengo bastantes buenas ideas para el siguiente, así que no se descepcionen tanto. Dejenme reviews, no saben como alegran la existencia en un momento como el que estoy pasando. Agradezco infinitamente a todas y todos los que me dejan un review capitulo con capitulo. Obviamente este será el ultimo, ya que el sábado se estrena Deathly Hallows y todos estarán como locos, pero si las traducciones lo permiten subiré un capitulo para finales de mes. _

**17. El tan ansiado crucero**

Esa noche antes de zarpar en el crucero Ron y yo estábamos en el departamento preparando nuestra maleta, la verdad es que nos divertíamos pues de vez en cuando nos imaginábamos la cara que pondrían cuando nos vieran ahí.

-Oye Harry…has pensado como le haremos…si pasáremos desapercibidos o de plano les caemos de sorpresa…- me pregunto Ron mientras echaba sus bloqueadores solares.

-La verdad había pensado en disfrazarnos unos días…y vigilarlas, por supuesto- contesté.

-Yo había pensado en usar tal vez la capa invisible…-sugirió tímidamente mi amigo.

-También lo pensé…pero creo que olvidas que ya no tenemos 13 y que no cabemos ya bajo la capa…

-Tienes razón… ¿y como piensas que nos disfrazaremos? Recuerda que no tenemos características que pasen desapercibidas…

-Ya pensé en eso, no te preocupes…-saqué unos frasquitos de un maletín.-…verás, Tonks me ayudo con unas pociones para cambiar nuestra apariencia, la poción dura unas 12 horas, así que solo las tendremos que tomar dos veces al día y como es un crucero muggle no habrá problema.

-Genial Harry! Solo espero que cuando nos destapemos no se enojen.- y suspiró.

Mientras tanto en el departamento de Hermione.

-Ginny…no estas nerviosa?- le preguntó Hermione mientras metía sus trajes de baño a la maleta.

-No…porque ahora estoy segura que todavía amo a Harry y pues si sigue enojado conmigo cuando regresemos pues entonces no me quiere como dice…- contestó muy segura.

-Tienes razón, pero el que me preocupa es tu hermano, no creo que le caiga muy bien que me vaya…

-Ya verás que si, tendrá tiempo para pensar lo estupido que ha sido contigo y cuando regresemos te pedirá perdón. Ahora mejor nos dormimos porque nos tenemos que parar muy temprano.

-Ok, ya terminé- la castaña bajo la maleta de la cama y se recostó a lado de Ginny que ya estaba acostada.- Buenas noches.

-Que sueñes con los angelitos o con Ron.- y las dos soltaron la carcajada. Ginny tomó su varita y apagó la luz.

A la mañana siguiente nos paramos a las cinco de la mañana, nos arreglamos y salimos del departamento para aparecernos en una calle cerca del muelle donde zarparía el crucero.

-Tienes los boletos?- me preguntó Ron por cuarta vez, estaba muy nervioso.

-Si Ron, ya te dije que sí.

Caminamos hasta un puente que se conectaba con el barco. Era muy lujoso y enorme. Estábamos en la cola para entrar registrarnos y Ron me dio un codazo.

-Ahí están…-y me señalo con la cabeza, estaban formadas al último. Ginny por supuesto se veía hermosa, como siempre. Llevaba un vestido de tirantes blanco con flores verdes y el pelo suelto.

-Bien, no te pongas nervioso y ya no las veas.

-Bienvenidos señores, sus boletos por favor- nos dijo una chica.

-Aquí están…-saque los boletos y se los entregué.

-Muy bien, sus pasaportes?- me preguntó y me puse pálido pues ese detalle se me había olvidado, en el mundo mágico nunca usábamos eso.

-Eh…por aquí los debo de tener…-y empecé a hacer como que los buscaba, y Ron imitándome hizo lo mismo. Saqué mi varita disimuladamente e hice un hechizo para confundirla. Despues de unos segundos, la chica olvidó que nos había pedido los pasaportes y nos dejó pasar.

-Adelante señores Green y Fletcher- nos dijo y suspiramos aliviados.

-Harry¿estas loco?- me preguntó cuando estábamos lo suficientemente lejos.

-No íbamos a poder abordar sin pasaportes¿Qué querías que hiciera?

-Si, lo sé…solo que me puse muy nervioso…-dijo Ron que estaba sudando.

-Bueno, ahora hay que buscar nuestro camarote- tomamos nuestras maletas y un chico de la tripulación nos indicó la ubicación.

Llegamos al camarote, dejamos las valijas y cuando íbamos saliendo casualmente o por obra del destino Ginny y Hermione estaban entrando en el de a lado.

-Buenos días!- las saludé galantemente para ver como reaccionaban y Ron le sonreía como estupido a Hermione.

-Hola¿Qué tal?- me contestó Ginny por pura cortesía porque ni siquiera sonrió. Las pasamos y seguimos caminando.

-Esto me será muy difícil…-dijo Ron cuando estábamos en uno de los cinco restaurantes que tenía el barco. Habíamos ido ahí para desayunar. Nos moríamos de hambre-…tener que fingir que no la conozco, cuando solo quiero besarla.

-Lo mismo me pasa a mí, pero tendremos que aguantarnos, ya veremos como se dan las cosas.

-¿y si vemos algo que no nos guste?- me preguntó.

-Ni me digas…espero que no pase nada de eso, yo confío en las chicas, solo vienen a divertirse sanamente…espero…

Ron había tomado la apariencia de un chico castaño, y sus ojos eran cafes, su piel ya no era tan blanca y sus pecas habían desaparecido. Yo desgraciadamente no pude cambiar mi color de ojos y mi cabello no era tan negro, mi cicatriz ya no estaba y tenía un par de hoyuelos en cada mejilla y no había necesidad de usar mis lentes porque desde hace varios meses me había comprado unos lentes de contacto. En realidad no nos veíamos tan mal.

Desayunamos tranquilamente, hacíamos sobremesa cuando las chicas llegaron y se sentaron a un par de mesas de nosotros.

-¿Por qué esos chicos nos miran tanto?- preguntó Hermione un poco miedosa.

-A lo mejor les gustaste…él chico castaño no esta mal, y es el que más te mira….-le contesto Ginny y despues le dio un sorbo a su jugo de naranja.

-¿tu crees?- y mi amiga se puso roja.

-Claro, mira…eres mi cuñada, pero antes de eso eres mi amiga…no te pasará nada si le coqueteas un poco…solo diviértete…

-Es que hay algo en él…mira como come…igualito a Ron…

-Si, es cierto…que curioso no? El otro chico también es muy guapo y parece que somos vecinos de camarote…se parece a Harry o ya lo extraño?

-Ya lo extrañas, jaja…-dijo Hermione.- Más tarde lo llamas de mi celular…

-Me parece perfecto. Cuando terminemos de desayunar, nos vamos a cambiar para ir a la piscina¿vale?

-Ok.

Dicho eso, las chicas fueron al camarote a cambiarse. Nosotros esperamos en el lobby para verlas pasar y así alcanzarlas en la alberca.

-Te fijaste como me veía Hermione?- me pregunto Ron cuando las esperábamos.- Es una descarada…me estaba coqueteando.

-No alucines! Te vio porque tú no dejabas de mirarla, no podemos ser tan obvios, se supone que somos unos chicos cualquiera y lo más importante que no las conocemos…

-Si, lo sé y lo siento, solo que no puedo dejar de mirarla y…-de pronto se calló y volteó hacia la entrada que daba al hall del barco. Las chicas iban pasando en…¡bikini!

-Viste lo mismo que yo?- le pregunte. Tenía los ojos abiertos como platos. Pero Ron no me contestó pues tenía la boca hasta el suelo. De repente se levantó para seguirlas y yo tuve que hacer lo mismo.

Las ubicamos inmediatamente. Nos sentamos lo más alejados que Ron permitió. Por fin, luego de cinco minutos lo convencí de que dejara de verlas y nos dedicamos a pasar el rato, nadamos un poco, y luego nos tumbamos en los camastros para tomar el sol, que por cierto buena falta nos hacía, lástima que el bronceado era para nuestro actual físico.

-Ginny, esos chicos nos están siguiendo?- le pregunto Hermione preocupada. Las dos estaban tumbadas en los camastros con lentes de sol.

-No te alucines Herms…simple y sencillamente están donde esta la diversión, no los peles…haz como que no existen…-le contesto para despues darle un sorbo a su margarita.

-¿Por qué no mejor nos refrescamos un poco? Tengo mucho calor!- dijo Hermione, se levantó y jalo a Ginny para aventarla a la alberca a lo que mi novia respondió salpicándola de agua.

-Que chistosa!- le grito y Hermione se tiró un clavado.

Despues de estar nadando un rato se sentaron en la orilla de la alberca y jugaban con el agua pateándola con los pies. Le di un codazo a Ron y le dije que me siguiera, nos tiramos a la alberca y nadamos hasta llegar a los pies de las chicas.

-Hola de nuevo!- les dije sonriendo.-¿Cómo se la están pasando?

-Bien, gracias…y ustedes?- me preguntó Ginny ya que ella estaba frente a mí.

-Genial!- contestó Ron.

-¿Y que hacen tan solitas en este barco¿No vinieron con alguien?

-Solo nosotras dos…-contestó Hermione-¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Queríamos saber si tenemos competencia- repuse seductoramente, y mirando fijamente a Ginny a los ojos.

-No hay competencia…-dijo Ginny sosteniendome la mirada y yo me sorprendí de su respuesta¿_acaso sería capaz de engañarme?-…_porque tenemos novio las dos y no venimos al crucero a ver que ligamos, así que si es lo que buscan ya pueden irse a buscar a alguien más…

Ron volteo a verme y me sonrió por la maravillosa respuesta que me dio Ginny. Así que él le contesto- En realidad nosotros también tenemos novias, de hecho yo estoy a punto de casarme así que solo queremos alguien con quien platicar y pasar el rato, no piensen mal de nosotros…

Las chicas se miraron por unos segundos y despues asintieron.

-Ok, vale…pero a cualquier insinuación los hechi…-Ginny se cayó porque se le olvidó que supuestamente estaba tratando con puros muggles.- los golpeamos.

Hice un amago de sonrisa porque supe lo que quería decir.- Entonces¿les parece bien si comemos como a las cinco?

-Si.

-¿de donde son?- preguntó Ron como quien no quiere la cosa.

-De Londres…¿y ustedes?- habló Hermione quien sentía cierta apatía con el Ron castaño.

-También de Londres, que curioso…- contestó mi amigo, que ya se le estaba dando muy bien esto de la actuada.

-Y trabajan o estudian todavía?- les pregunte.

-Mi amiga ya trabaja y yo acabo de graduarme, así que todavía no trabajo…por cierto no se han presentado…

-Oh! Cierto, que mal educados somos…mi amigo es Will Green y mi nombre es Alex Fletcher…

-Ginny Weasley- dijo y nos dio la mano y luego Hermione hizo lo mismo.- mi amiga es Hermione Granger…

-Mucho gusto!- contestamos mi amigo y yo al mismo tiempo.

-Y en que trabajan ustedes?- pregunto Hermione.

-Yo soy sa…

-Sargento de policía- interrumpí a Ron que estuvo a punto de regarla.- Y yo soy agente…de viajes…

-Ah! Por eso estás aquí, deberías recomendarnos algunos lugares en las escalas que vamos a hacer…-repuso Hermione suspicazmente.

-Claro, no te preocupes, aún tenemos dos días antes de llegar Ibiza…-dije rápidamente recordando el itinerario del crucero.

-Gracias…-contesto de nuevo mi amiga, pero noté que Ginny estaba muy pensativa y me miraba fijamente.

-¿Te sucede algo?- le pregunte.

-No, es sólo que extraño a mi novio y como se quedó algo molesto por venirme al viaje, quería llamarle…-me contestó bajando la vista, pero puedo jurar que vi que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Toma mi celular de la bolsa linda, llámale y pregúntale por su amigo…

-Si nena, gracias.- se levantó y se acerco al camastro donde estaban sus cosas, el problema es que no le iba a poder contestar.

-Me disculpan? Voy por unas bebidas… ¿gustan algo?- les pregunte a Ron y Hermione.

-Una margarita…y para Ginny también, ya que vas para allá.- dijo sonriendo.

-Y yo una cerveza…-contesto Ron

-Vale, ahorita regreso, voy por mi cartera al camarote…

Nade lo más rápido que pude hasta el otro extremo, salí, tomé mi celular de la mi short y corrí hasta donde no pudieran verme, el aparato ya estaba vibrando, contesté.

-Hola?

-Harry¿Cómo estas?- me preguntó.

-¿Quién habla?- _que maldito!_

-Ginny…¿pues quien más?- contestó con un dejo de tristeza.

-Hola nena¿Cómo te la estas pasando?

-En realidad no tan bien…te extraño mucho¿y tu?

-Pues yo tengo mucho trabajo, Remus está abusando de mi, tengo una pila de informes que terminar…

-No tonto, te pregunte si tu me extrañas…

-Claro que te extraño, pero tu quisiste ir con tu amiga ¿no?. A mi me hubiera encantado acompañarte…

-No empieces ¿si?- se quedó callada y yo también- ¿Dónde estas Harry? Se oye mucho ruido…

-Ah!...es que…salí un rato al callejón Diagon a comprar cosas que nos hacían falta para la casa…

-¿Y no se supone que no sirven los celulares ahí?

-Todavía no llegó, apenas voy para allá…linda te habló más noche ¿si? Salúdame a Hermione, besos…- y le colgué.

Corrí de nuevo, llegué a la barra, pedí las bebidas y un mesero me ayudo a llevarlas. Cuando estaba a unos cuantos metros de distancia del lugar donde estaban las chicas, Hermione y Ron platicaban muy amenamente, mi amiga ya había entrado de nuevo a la alberca. Pero Ginny estaba muy enojada, sentada en el camastro, me acerque a donde estaba y le di la margarita.

-Me dijo Hermione que te diera esto…

-Gracias Alex…-contestó pero no alzó la cara.

Les pase sus bebidas a los chicos y me senté en el camastro de a lado de Ginny.

-¿te peleaste con tu novio?

-¿se nota?

-Un poco…pero no te pongas triste, se ve que eres una buena chica y de seguro te ama, solo es cuestión de tiempo…cuando regreses hablarán y se reconciliaran…

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Si no lo conoces…

-Bueno, solo quería darte ánimos- le contesté sonriendo…

-¿sabes? Hay algo en ti que me parece muy familiar…

-¿Si? A lo mejor…no sé. ¿Qué te parece si vamos con ellos?- señalé a Hermione y Ron.

-Esta bien…necesito distraerme…- se levanto y se tiro un clavado a la alberca, nadó de regreso a donde ya estábamos los tres platicando.

Seguimos charlando por unos cuarenta minutos, y luego de eso nos fuimos a nuestros camarotes. Habíamos quedado en comer juntos, cosa que no nos agrado mucho porque ni siquiera se hicieron del rogar…a mi manera de ver.

Nos arreglamos lo normal para salir a una cita. Ron se puso unos jeans y una camisa de rayas, con las mangas remangadas un poco. Y yo un pantalón de lino con una camisa negra de mangas cortas.

Pasamos por ellas a su camarote. Ron iba platicando con Hermione, mientras yo iba detrás de mis amigos. En cambio Ginny iba un poco rezagada.

Caminé más lento para que me alcanzara.

-Sigues muy pensativa…- le dije acercándome un poco más a ella.

-Es que no me siento muy a gusto haciendo esto…nosotras solo veníamos a conocer lugares nuevos y a broncearnos y a alejarnos un poco de nuestros novios…nunca pensamos en conocer chicos…

En lo personal ese comentario me cayó de perlas, cuando pensábamos que ellas podían salir con Will y Alex (metafóricamente) porque estaban coqueteando, descubrir que al menos de parte de Ginny se sentía mal, me dio mucha felicidad.- Pero tu no estas haciendo nada malo…solo comemos y pasamos el rato…pero si no estas cómoda con la situación, nos alejamos lo más posible de ustedes…

-¡NO!- dijo tapándose la boca- perdona es sólo que no estoy acostumbrada a eso…me encantaría…- de pronto se calló, y me observó detenidamente, sonrió y prosiguió- …olvidarme un rato de Harry…

-¿A si se llama tu novio?

-Si, te prometo que nos divertiremos mucho…-tomó mi mano y me cerró un ojo. Ahora si me estaba ligando. ¡Que raro cambio de actitud!

Seguimos platicando, dimos una vuelta por cubierta para conocer todo el barco y luego regresamos al lobby para entrar a uno de los restaurantes, que no era tan elegante.

Nos sentamos y empezamos a platicar del crucero y Hermione no paraba de hablar de su novio, y Ron obvio, estaba que no se la creía. Más tarde él le siguió el juego y le hablaba de su novia. Mi amiga estaba impresionada pues según ella nunca había escuchado a un hombre expresarse así de una mujer…_si supiera que era de ella!_

Mas tarde Ginny se excusó para ir al sanitario y como buenas mujeres Hermione la acompaño.

-Linda…tengo que decirte algo?- le dijo Ginny cuando estaban en el baño.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Me temo que Harry y Ron están aquí…- contesto tomándola del brazo.

-¡¡¡¿Qué?!!!- gritó Hermione pero Ginny le cayó con una mano.

-Shhh! Escucha, la camisa que trae puesta Alex, es la misma que Fleur le regalo a Harry….

-¿Cómo estas tan segura?- dijo a la vez que se recargaba en los lavabos de espaldas.

-Porque yo accidentalmente rasgue esa camisa cuando fuimos a bailar en ese antro en Paris…cuando lo jalé a la pista porque estaba celosa de Gabrielle… ¿recuerdas?

-Si, ya recordé… ¿entonces Will es mi Ron?

-Seguramente… ¿Qué vamos a hacer?, necesitamos pensar y rápido antes de regresar…

-Pues solo tenemos dos opciones: los descubrimos y pasamos lo que resta del viaje juntos, como lo debimos de haber hecho o…

-les seguimos el juego y vemos de que son capaces- dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo riéndose.

-vamos a salir…no quiero que sospechen que ya sabemos…-dijo Ginny jalando a Hermione afuera del baño.

Mientras en la mesa.

-Ginny ya sabe!

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Hace rato me descubrió creo…se nos olvidó el detalle de la ropa, traemos la misma que usamos, de hecho esta camisa es la que use cuando fuimos a Paris…las mujeres son tan observadoras que de seguro ya lo notó.

-Eres un estúpido…- me regañó Ron.

-Pero ellas no saben que nosotros sabemos que saben…- le dije con confabulación.

-Tienes razón, veremos como reaccionan…-contestó Ron emocionado.

En pocos minutos las chicas aparecieron, nos levantamos para caballerosamente acomodarles las sillas.

-Que bueno que ya regresaron!- dijo Ron.

-Gracias, que caballerosos!- repuso Ginny tomándome la mano coquetamente. Gesto que me dio la pauta para darme una idea de la opción que tomarían. Pero querían jugar rudo, así que rudo jugaremos.

Nota de la autora: Si me da tiempo, subiré un capitulo de Despues de la tormenta...ah! y subí un one-shot, los que no lo han leído echenle un ojo, a mi me encantó. Dejen reviews, no sean malos y malas...recuerden el karma!

Para los que me felicitaron por mi hijo, mil gracias...ojala y la peli saliera en toda latinoamerica (en realidad no sé) pero para los mexicanos, saldrá en "Violancello" con Bárbara Mori y un actor (por cierto muy guapo argentino) que se llama Leonardo Sbaraglia (o algo asi).

Besos

Cecy


	18. Un plan demasiado peligroso

_Hola! Por fin pude actualizar...no es que no quisiera, no saben como me costo esta capitulo, pero afortunadamente conte que la ayuda de Amarissima que si no la conocen tienen que leer sus fics, son buenisisimos! Entrando en mas detalles, este capitulo es un poco, "lemmon" o como diría yo "cachondo" asi que si no les gusta ese tipo saltenselo. Lo ultimo que quiero es ofender a alguien. A mi al final me gusto mucho, sobre todo la ultima parte...xq no la escribi yo. Este capitulo va dedicado a Paloma, Jazu Potter, Silvia, La Comadreja, Ele Hailie Jinn, Conny-B, pau0072, anilec, lizlovegood12, hermioneyron, simplexgirl, y claro esta a Lord Xolur, daniela, Sirem black, Horman, caaz, iloveharry25, kateReagen, Laura Melissa y si se me paso alguien dispensen. En el proximo los pondre._

**18. Un plan demasiado peligroso**

**by cecyleonor/Amarissima**

La cena iba de lo mejor, Hermione platicaba de todo, y Ginny se contentaba con mandarme miradas seductoras. Entonces mi amiga, muy inteligentemente quiso poner a prueba nuestros conocimientos muggles.

-¿Qué piensan del conflicto de EU con Irak?

Ron titubeo, con trabajo sabía el nombre del primer ministro muggle, menos sabría todos esos detalles.- Eh! Bueno, en realidad creo que todo eso esta muy mal…no me gusta hablar de eso porque…me deprimo…soy muy sensible!

Yo que estaba tomando un trago de vino, casi lo escupo al escuchar tan buena respuesta.

-Ah!- fue lo único que pudo responder Hermione.

-Se me ocurre que podemos ir a bailar… ¿quieren ir?- dije anticipándome y que ya no quisieran hablar de eso.

-Claro, nos encantaría- dijo Ginny que hasta el momento había estado muy callada- ¿Sabes que a mi novio no le gusta para nada bailar?- y me tomó del brazo acariciándolo.

-No? Que pena!- le conteste- yo bailaría todo el tiempo contigo…-ya esta, ahora si le estoy coqueteando, veremos hasta donde llega.

-Entonces que esperamos…-alzó la mano para llamar a un mesero y pedir la cuenta.

Cuando el mesero llegó Ron y yo pagamos el total. Y nos fuimos hacia la entrada de la disco.

Las chicas fueron al baño, antes de entrar y mientras Ron y yo las esperábamos decidíamos que íbamos a hacer.

-Ginny¿estas segura que son ellos?- le preguntó tomándola del brazo.

-Claro que si…mira, ellos creen que nos están vigilando, que no hagamos nada malo, porque no nos tienen confianza, ahora les haremos pagar por eso. Trata de ligarte a Ron…

-¿y como sabremos quien es quien?

-Eso es obvio ¿no?, Will babea por ti, siempre te esta mirando, es obvio que es Ron y él otro tiene detalles muy de Harry…

-No creo que debamos hacer eso…que tal si no son ellos y terminamos engañando a los verdaderos Ron y Harry…

-No seas tonta Hermione, te voy a demostrar que si son ellos…ya verás, así que no hagas nada hasta que te de una señal…pagarán muy caro haber desconfiado de nosotras…

-Esta bien, pero aun creo ¡que es una locura!- dijo Hermione mientras era arrastrada por Ginny hacia el vestíbulo del barco, pero su celular empezó a vibrar…

-Harry¿estas seguro que ellas saben?- me pregunto Ron en cuanto ellas se fueron.

-Por supuesto…Ginny de repente cambió su actitud conmigo, no ves como me coquetea?- Ron asintió con la cabeza.- Entonces amigo, tu solo sigue tus instintos, a mi siempre me han servido y estoy seguro que las chicas ya saben…

-Pero no podemos arriesgarnos y hacer algo de lo que despues nos podemos arrepentir…-repuso mi amigo que no estaba nada seguro.

-Lo se…mira, toma mi móvil y llama a Hermione, antes de que ellas vengan…tenemos que hacerlas dudar…no nos pueden descubrir tan pronto…

Ron marcó con mano temblorosa el número de Hermione, y espero a que le contestara.

-Hola!- dijo Ron cuando escucho la voz de su novia.

-_Es Ron_…-se escuchó en un susurro que le decía a Ginny-…Hola¿Cómo estas?- le preguntó.

-Mal, te extraño un montón¿Cómo se la están pasando ustedes?- dijo Ron con una carcajada atorada pues tenía que parecer serio.

-En realidad…yo también me siento muy mal, te extraño horrores…-contesto la castaña al borde de las lágrimas y le susurró- me quiero regresar…pero Ginny no me deja.- agregó según el plan que habían pactado minutos antes.

-No te vengas!

-¡¿Que?!- preguntó sorprendida Hermione.

-Sé que me porte muy mal anteayer, pero estaba de malas por un paciente, no te digo todo esto porque no me gusta contarte mis problemas, pero…mira, yo lo estuve pensando y siento mucho haberme puesto en semejante papel, tu tienes todo el derecho de organizar la boda como te plazca, yo fui un tonto, me enamoré de ti con toda la sangre muggle que llevas en tus venas y si no quieres hacer una boda mágica pues hacemos dos, así en la boda muggle podrá ir toda tu familia…

-¿estas seguro?

-Por supuesto, tu te mereces todo eso y más…

-Oh Ron! Eres el mejor novio del mundo…pero será doble gasto, yo no quiero que gastes tanto en…

-Tu no te preocupes, ya veremos…ahora pásame a Ginny que Harry quiere hablar con ella…

-Ok…nos vemos en cinco días, ya no aguanto por verte…te quiero!

-Yo también…bye!- se despidió mandándole un beso y luego me paso el teléfono a mi.

-¿Ginny?- pregunté un poco temeroso, pues no sabía la reacción que podía tener conmigo.

-Ay Harry¿Ahora si tienes tiempo para hablar conmigo?- preguntó sarcásticamente.

-Estaba ocupado Ginny! Por Merlín, no seas tan egocéntrica…

-¿Querías hablar conmigo para discutir?-dijo ya cansada de la absurda pelea.

-En realidad quería decirte que…-respiré hondo y trate de controlarme-…que me estas haciendo mucha falta. No quiero que estemos peleados mientras estas lejos y solita…

-Yo tampoco quiero estar peleada contigo, y menos a unos días de empezar a andar…-suspiró.- Mañana te habló para que me cuentes como esta Ron, ya nos vamos a cenar.

-Esta bien, sólo pórtate bien ¿si?

-¿Por qué lo dices Potter¿No confías en mí?- me preguntó inquisidoramente.

-Pues debido a cómo empezamos… ¿cómo quieres que esté?... ¿Ginny?- ya me había colgado, sé que no debí decir eso, pero no lo pude evitar.

-No puedo creerlo!- gritó furiosa cuando me colgó.

-Y ahora que?- le preguntó Hermione curiosa por la actitud de Ginny.

-El tarado de tu amigo…me esta retando, y ahora no me cabe la menor duda de que son Will y Alex, así que si quiere ponerme a prueba, lo va a lamentar.- sonrió maliciosamente.- Sigue el plan A, y más te vale que lo sigas al pie de la letra Hermione, porque esto va por todas las mujeres…

-Ginny, yo no creo que…mira, Ron me dijo cosas muy lindas…y él no se merece eso que quieres que les hagamos…

-¿No entiendes Hermione? Él le esta siguiendo el juego a Harry, de tu amigo fue la idea de seguirnos aquí porque no confían en nosotras, y no porque nos extrañen tanto.

-Tienes razón, nos la pagarán. –Y dicho eso caminaron muy decididas hacia la entrada de la disco donde las esperábamos.

-Vaya! Se tardaron un montón- dijo Ron cuando llegaron a lado de nosotras.

-Lo sentimos, es que nos hablaron los tontos de nuestros novios.- contestó Ginny mirándome suspicazmente. Quería captar cualquier reacción que nos delatara. Pero yo seguí firme y no hubo nada.

-oh! Que mal, pero ahora podrán divertirse sin remordimientos¿no?- le dije ofreciéndole la mano.

-Exactamente…nos divertiremos como nunca…-me tomó la mano y avanzamos hacia el interior de la disco.

En cuanto entramos, literalmente fui arrastrado hasta la pista de baile, eso me recordó a nuestra visita a la disco en París. Bailamos cerca de una hora, hasta que por fin dejó que nos sentáramos. Pedí algo de beber. Casi no habíamos hablado.

-Sabes…mi novio baila casi igual que tu. Sólo que lo haces con más gracia…-y le dio un gran sorbo a su bebida-…él a estas alturas ya estaría harto y desesperado por irse…es de lo más aburrido.

-Me imagino, pero ¿Por qué estas con él entonces?- le pregunté para saber su respuesta, y en parte para callarla también, me estaba resultando muy incómodo que hablara tan mal de mi.

-Bueno, es un chico famoso…desde niña me enamoré de él, despues de años se da cuenta que le gusto y que me quiere… ¿Qué podía yo hacer?

Me quede pasmado, sería cierto o solo quería hacerme sentir mal.

-¿Te pasa algo?- me pregunto sonriendo, en verdad lo estaba disfrutando.

-No, sólo me acordé de una chica, que solo quería estar conmigo por…no importa…

-Vamos a dar un paseo?- dijo de pronto.

-Er…si , claro.

Salimos y dimos una vuelta por todo el barco, la noche estaba muy linda, había estrellas por doquier y el clima era perfecto. Platicábamos de todo, del trabajo de cada uno, que por cierto me costó mucho. No sabía ni que decir, cambiamos de tema a la familia y los amigos. Pero despues de unos cuarenta minutos me dijo algo que me heló la sangre.

-¿Me llevas a tu habitación?- me preguntó girándose hacia mi y poniendo sus manos en mi pecho. Pasó una por mi cuello y la subió lentamente hacia mi cabello, me miraba como la vez que lo hicimos por primera vez.

-¿Es…estas se…segura?- le pregunté tartamudeando.

-¿Tu estas seguro Harry?- _Rayos¿Por qué dije eso? Estoy fallando en el plan._

-¿Harry? Mi nombre es Alex…Alex Fletcher- ¿_Seguimos con el juego? Claro que no! Ya fue suficiente._

-No mientas…sé que eres mi Harry.- se acercó lentamente a mis labios, podía sentir su respiración. Los vellos de mi cuerpo se erizaron.- Dejemos este estupido juego y dime que eres tu…

Le sonreí, saqué lentamente la varita de mis jeans, la apunté hacia mi y lentamente empecé a tomar mi verdadera apariencia.

-Siempre seré yo…- y como ya no podía más, la besé, como si fuera el último beso. Tan apasionado que hasta dolía. Nuestras lenguas se reconocían, y nuestros cuerpos se reencontraban. Me acariciaba y yo a ella. Jadeaba y yo ya no podía aguantar más.

-Vamos a mi camarote…

-Si, vamos.- dijo en un susurro.

Caminamos rápidamente, pero de repente me acorralaba por algún rincón del barco. Cuando por fin llegamos, abrí la puerta casi de una patada, porque Ginny no me soltaba.

-Llegamos…-me soltó y aprovechó para tomar un poco de aire.-…esperas un minuto?

-Si, claro.- me apresuré a levantar un poco el tiradero que teníamos. El cuarto de dos hombres siempre es una porquería.

-Listo. Ahora si…

-Shh! No digas nada, por favor. No quieras comprenderme aún, sé que me he portado muy mal…y siento como que merezco un castigo…- _oh! Ese juego si que me gusta…_

-Me temo que si, señorita Weasley, en definitiva se ha portado muy mal y tendrá que recibir un castigo.

Puso la cara más inocente y enroscaba un mechón de su pelo.- Entonces Potter¿Qué esperas?

No lo pude evitar. Empecé a besarla, imágenes de fantasías asaltaban mi mente. Siempre con Ginny por supuesto. Pero que mi pelirroja me pidiera que la castigará, era una de las más fuertes. Le arranqué la ropa, tenía miedo por lo que pudiera pensar de mi, pero ella se veía tan excitada. Me quitó la mía, rompió mi camisa. Eso me sirvió como señal, aun así le dije.- Si quieres parar, me dices…no te quiero lastimar.

-No me vas a lastimar…confió en ti.- Me beso de nuevo, pero esta vez me mordió. No me dolió, al contrario, sentí un placer que nunca había sentido.

La recosté en la cama, le quité la ropa interior rápidamente, me tiré encima de ella. Nos seguimos besando y apretando. Tomé uno de sus pechos, empecé a besarlo, para luego succionarlo y darle pequeños mordiscos. Hice lo mismo con el otro. Nunca había sentido tanta lujuria, pero sentía tan rico que además de todo eso, estaba más seguro que había amor, por eso lo que pudiera pasar esa noche, no tendría nada de malo.

La sujete de la cintura y le di la vuelta, quedando ella boca abajo. Rendida y sumisa a lo que yo pudiera hacerle. Gimió, tan fuerte que mi parte más sensible pareció responder al llamado.

-Hazme lo que quieras Harry…ah!

-Esta noche te voy a hacer algo que nunca olvidarás…

Pase mi mano por su espalda, me detuve en sus nalgas, eran perfectas. Baje y pase por enfrente. Estaba humedísima. Se retorció al leve contacto, como si un cuchillo muy fino la abriera por dentro y se le hundiera en la carne con fuerza. Ya estaba listo y ansioso. Me quite los boxers y empecé a penetrarla lentamente, pero despues subí la intensidad de las embestidas. Ella se agarraba fuertemente de las sabanas, y empezó a gritar…cómo me excita eso.

Estábamos poseídos por una misma frenética pasión que nos perdía y nos hacía volver a encontrarnos. Su respiración era entrecortada, cada vez sus gemidos eran más constantes. Lo que me hizo suponer que estaba a punto del orgasmo. Despues de que me viniera, salí de ella y la tome de su trasero y le di la vuelta nuevamente, tal vez fui muy brusco. Pero ella nuevamente no se quejó. Besé sus labios y la acaricié hasta que de nuevo ella estaba excitada. Ella me alcanzó las pompas y me enterró sus uñas, me araño la espalda.

-Entra de nuevo…-me suplicó.

Me acomodé entre sus piernas. Con esos muslos que utilizaba como pinzas. Esta vez fue mejor, aunque lo que hacíamos no se parecía nada en hacer el amor y era mas bien una sucesión violenta donde cada uno intentaba arrancarse algo. Ginny llegó dos veces.

-Oh Harry! Estuvo maravilloso…siempre sacas a relucir a una Ginny desconocida para mi.

-Y para mi también- me desplomé sobre su cuerpo sudado. En realidad el mio estaba peor.- Pero cada vez iremos aprendiendo nuevas cosas.

-¿iremos?

-Claro, yo no soy un experto sabelotodo. Hay muchas cosas que no he hecho y que solo podría hacerlas con alguien que ame y que le tenga toda la confianza…como a ti.

-Te parezco bella, Harry?- me preguntó mientras se recostaba sobre mi pecho.

-¿a que viene esa pregunta?

-Sólo contesta- me ordenó.

-Umm…veamos, eres la más bella…eres perfecta…es más te diré cómo te veo…Puedo describir tus piernas redondas, torneadas; puedo decir que tus pechos son hermosos y que me encantan las pecas que los adornan. Que tienes las orejas pequeñas, que tus ojos me miran como los de ninguna otra mujer; que tus hombros son deliciosos y tu espalda dulcísima y los vellos de tu pubis son suaves…

-¿Cómo le haces para decir todo eso? Me derrites con tus palabras…-me interrumpió.

-No son simples cumplidos, es la verdad…- me atacó nuevamente a besos, yo estaba ya muy cansado y pareció notarlo, porque se levantó de la cama y se subió en mi. Se agacho hasta mi cara, y empezó a lamerme la oreja, logrando ponerme la carne de gallina.

La deje hacer, solo puse mis manos en su trasero y de repente me paseaba por sus pechos. Ella sintió como mi sexo se endurecía y dejo que se pronunciara más la erección para introducírselo y bailar encima de mi, subiendo y bajando su cadera. Cerré los ojos, y un sonido gutural salió de mi boca. Los abrí otra vez, pues no quería perderme la imagen de mi mujer haciéndome el amor. No pude hacer otra cosa que seguir dentro de ella, mi conciencia debatía entre ayudarle un poco o concentrarme para grabar esa imagen para siempre. Pero traté de imponer también mi propio ritmo. Empezamos a jadear los dos al mismo tiempo, esa sincronización hizo que juntos llegáramos los dos trenzados y temblando a la misma dirección del infinito.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Yacíamos los dos en la cama. Había pasado una hora. Estábamos tan fatigados que apenas si hablábamos.

-Rayos! Por Merlín…HERMIONE!- se levantó como resorte muy sobresaltada.

-¿Qué pasa?

-El plan…ay hice algo muy malo…convencí a Hermione de hacerle creer a Will ósea a Ron que lo estaba engañando con él…tenemos que encontrarlos…

-No creo que pase nada…seguramente les paso igual que a nosotros y se descubrieron mutuamente…

-Ojala y si…porque si se enojan o peor aun, terminan…será mi culpa.- dijo a punto de llorar. Tenía un nudo en la garganta atorado.

Salieron los dos de la disco cuando vieron que Harry y Ginny se habían perdido entre la gente. Hermione le propuso salir y nadar un poco. Llegaron a la alberca, pero aun habían unas cuantas personas.

Cuando se quedaron solos al costado de la piscina ya era de noche, sobre la proa del barco se apreciaban un sin número de estrellas, todas centelleantes sobre sus cabezas. Ron la miraba embelesado, se veía hermosa con su bikini, el cual había traído puesto debajo de la ropa para antrear.

Hermione se llevaba a la boca por quinta vez su vaso con "Primavera", mientras pensaba si el plan de Ginny era tan bueno e interesante como ella dijo. Pasó así un minuto, hasta que se dio cuenta que debería decir algo.

- ¿Te parece si vamos a mi habitación? – soltó por fin, con decisión, poniéndose de pie y acomodándose el pareo.

Ron tardó un momento en captar la idea. Ahora estaba convencido de que Hermione lo había descubierto y que estaba siguiéndole el juego. Por ello, se levantó con rapidez, mientras una larga sonrisa se perfilaba en su rostro.

- Claro – respondió, inocente.

Caminaron tomados de la mano hacia los interiores del crucero, caminando como si ambos estuviesen dentro de la misma sintonía, sin poder vislumbrar lo que pensaría o haría el otro, simplemente cada uno en su mundo. Hermione extasiada por lo que haría a continuación, Ron tranquilo esperando un momento amoroso como los que se habían dado el lujo de realizar desde hace unos años, pero que lejos de acostumbrarlo o fatigarlo, lo envolvían en un éxtasis ansioso, como si cada vez fuese una vez distinta al anterior, que no tuviese punto de comparación, que fuese una Hermione distinta, una hembra distinta cada vez.

Y esta vez no sería la excepción.

Llegaron hasta la habitación que compartían las amigas.

- Tranquilo, Ginny no volverá – dijo, una vez ambos entraron.

Ron la esperaba sobándose las manos, inquieto, algo había en la mirada de ella que le turbaba.

Hermione se acercó, se desanudó el pareo y lo dejó caer al suelo, revelando la curva incitante de sus caderas y la estrechez de su cintura. Su cuerpo clamaba atención y lo conseguía nada más acercarse al él, mientras los ojos de él destellaban fuego. Como siempre.

Se meneaba a cada paso, cual pantera, a la caza de la presa. Ron se fue acercando a ella, mientras alargaba una mano, y la posaba delicadamente en su nuca, atrayéndola hacia él sin la misma delicadeza.

Pero ella no se dejó. Se quedó estática y de un movimiento bruto se despegó de su agarre, y lo empujó hacia la cama.

Él la miró sorprendido tumbado de espaldas sobre el colchón, podría haberse mordido la lengua o quizás que cosa, por la fuerza que empleó la mujer para derribarlo.

Abrió la boca para protestar.

- Calla – pronunció ella, abrupta – sólo observa.

Se llevó las manos hacia la espalda y con sensual lentitud abrió el broche del bikini, manteniendo la mirada fija en Ron, cuya respiración se aceleraba cada vez más. Intentó levantarse de la cama e ir hacia ella. Quería tocarla, besarla, arremeter contra ella en ese mismo momento.

Estiró una mano para empezar él el juego, como siempre.

Pero Hermione se lo volvió a impedir, lo empujó hacia la cama otra vez y se montó a horcajadas sobre sus muslos.

Ron se quedó atónito, sorprendido hasta la médula. Hermione no solía tener ese comportamiento salvaje.

Se sintió más excitado que nunca, su mujer estaba sobre él, con un bikini diminuto cubriéndole sus partes íntimas, partes que sólo había visto él.

Hermione sostenía la delgada prenda que cubría sus pechos con sus manos. Invitó a Ron a que se sentara, de modo que la cara de este quedó en frente de sus pechos.

La mirada del él quería desnudarla, quería devorarla. Su tez clara se volvía roja, pero no de ira como siempre, sino de pasión, de lujuria, de ansiedad envolvente. No se atrevía a pestañear, no quería perderse nada de lo que sucedería a continuación.

Ella fue despegando sus palmas de la delicada tela, mientras ésta se escurría por su piel, e iba revelando la majestuosidad de su anatomía voluptuosa. Dos pechos blancos, con pezones ligeramente castaños, erguidos, excitados, que apuntaban hacia la boca de Ron.

Pareció quedarse sin aire, tragó sonoramente. La sujetó por el trasero todavía vestido y la acercó más hacia a él, deslizó sus manos hacia las caderas de la mujer, subiendo hacia su cintura y acariciando sus costillas erizadas. En un calmo movimiento se dirigió hacia los pechos de ella, disfrutando de cada centímetro de piel lozana, suave hasta la locura.

Pero ella volvió a interrumpirlo, quería algo más salvaje, algo más carnal. Agarró a Ron por el cabello de la nuca y de forma violenta lo acercó hacia un pecho. Él, más sorprendido que antes – si es que era posible -, le siguió el juego y atrapó con sus labios un pezón.

Sabía a miel como siempre. Dulce, hipnotizante. Su miembro ya erecto pareció erguirse más.

Hermione comenzó a contornearse de placer sobre la región pélvica del Ron, sacándole gemidos roncos de la garganta y obligándolo a acelerar aún más su respiración, entrecortándola hasta producirle una molesta pero placentera apnea. Le excitaba de sobre manera que ella gimiera y pareciera desplomarse sobre su hombro, la forma en que meneaba sus caderas buscando fricción, su deseo irracional por llegar al orgasmo con esa forma tan salvaje.

Le parecía un sueño.

Todavía lamiendo sus pechos con avasalladora devoción, llevó una mano hacia su vientre, más abajo del ombligo, buscando el elástico de la única prenda que ella llevaba encima.

Apenas Hermione sintió las yemas de Ron sobre su pubis sintió una corriente eléctrica en la columna, era tanto placer que hasta parecía dolerle la espalda. Pero no terminaba allí, él siguió su camino hacia más abajo, rozando con sensual lentitud sus vellos finos y castaños. Adentrando su dedo índice y medio en la entrepierna de su mujer, sintiéndola tensarse de emoción, en cómo sus gemidos y jadeos se volvían más intensos y alcanzaban un volumen mayor.

Deseoso de besar su boca abandonó el botón dulce que lo tenía sumergido en el éxtasis y se aventuró a sus labios, carnosos y rojos, cubiertos de un sudor caliente que lo atrapaba con su aroma a caramelo.

Besó su cuello, la piel que cubría su garganta, dando pequeños besos y luego lamiendo la epidermis, mientras ella dejaba escapar con violencia el aire, profiriendo jadeos entre cortados con gemidos de placer, como si tanto erotismo le doliese, como si fuese un cruciatus directo en la entrepierna y no le quedase más remedio que exhalar candentes maullidos.

Ron siguió hasta su mentón. Lo mordió despacio, y así subió hasta su boca. Se devoró el labio inferior, succionándolo dentro de su boca. Hermione se meneó mas intenso sobre él. Movió su lengua para atrapar la de él. Suave. Siempre que osaba tocarla sentía que se derretía, y las ansias de que la penetrara se hacían más insoportables.

Él la tomó de las caderas y la impulsó a moverse más, pero él controlaba el ritmo de las supuestas embestidas.

Hermione sentía bajo su sexo el sexo de Ron, erguido cual campeón. Ella siguió besándolo, sumiéndose en la exquisitez de su boca, dulce.

Abrazó a Ron por el cuello, mientras se apegaba más hacia su cuerpo, pegando sus pechos a la franela de él, que todavía iba vestido.

Ya casi sin aguantar la dolorosa presión de sus jeans sobre su miembro, dejó de besar a la castaña y la tumbó de espaldas en la cama, mientras él se ponía de rodillas entre sus piernas.

Hermione lo miraba con los ojos afiebrados de deseo, con la boca de un tono carmesí brillante y entreabierta. Sus pechos se veían más grandes de lo que ya eran, levemente sonrojados donde Ron los había besado.

Sabía que Ron iba a desvestirse, que iba a abrir el cinturón, luego desabrochar el botón de sus vaqueros, bajar el cierre, bajar el pantalón, y luego bajar los bóxers. Siempre lo hacía igual.

Por eso es que quiso variar la rutina. Cuando él solo estaba vestido con su ropa interior y la franela, Hermione gateó hacia él, apoyándose con sus rodillas y palmas en la cama, elevando su trasero en una postura que a Ron le pareció derretir.

Con dos dedos bajó la tela del bóxer, muy despacio. Aparecieron los vellos castaños del muchacho, que llegaban casi hasta el ombligo, adornando su vientre junto con la musculatura transversal de sus caderas, que se marcaba hasta tal punto de poder hipnotizar a Hermione y producirle un deseo que nunca antes había escuchado con esa atención, y pasión.

La bajó otro poco, y _voilá_… allí estaba su miembro. A Hermione le pareció lo más delicioso que había visto nunca. Volviendo a posar las palmas en la cama, acercó su boca hacia su nuevo _caramelo_, con los labios entreabiertos, y la mirada impactada de Ron sobre ella.

Los ojos parecían salírsele de las cuencas. Ella nunca había hecho eso.

Hermione se dejó embriagar por la visión que tenía justo a dos centímetros de su rostro. Se acercó un poquito más, y posó su mirada en los ojos de Ron. Lo sintió enrojecer, sintió su expectación brotándole de las mejillas.

Se acercó otro poquito más, con los labios ligeramente abiertos, y la lengua esperando aterrizar en la piel de él.

Hermione se dio cuenta de que lo que había besado sin mirar era el sexo de Ron porque le escuchó proferir el gemido más intenso y excitante que podría haberse imaginado.

Lo que besó era tan suave, de una tersidad inimaginable, casi le parecía que la textura se le escapaba de los labios. Abrió más la boca, y rodeó con una palma la base del miembro, mientras él volvía a gemir y jadear de una forma incontrolada.

A ella le pareció el cielo.

Sentía cómo él inhalaba bocanadas de aire, tratando controlarse, sin resultados. Como movía sus caderas acercando más su miembro a la boca de la mujer. Y le volvía más loco ver cómo ella se regocijaba, como lo lamía excitada, como ella también gemía acompañándolo en esa sinfonía de lujurioso placer.

Ron sentía que no podría más con eso, que 10 segundos más lo harían venirse, y aunque le pareció erótica la visión de ver el rostro de Hermione cubierta de _él_, se apartó, sentándose en la cama, quitándole el _caramelo_ a la mujer.

Hermione abrió los ojos. Estiró una mano hacia su _dulce_, él la miró enloquecido. Hermione acercaba nuevamente su boca entreabierta hacia su sexo.

Esta vez fue él quien la empujó, la volvió a recostar en la cama.

Obvio que quería que ella gozara de él, pero no en su boca, en otra parte. Parte que todavía estaba vestida.

Se quitó la franela y el bóxer de un tirón y fueron a parar al suelo de la habitación. No se le escapó la mirada hipnotizada con que le observaba Hermione.

Abrió las piernas de ella, la tomó por la cintura y la jaló hacia él. Teniéndola en frente, con los muslos de ella enrollados en su cintura, aventuró su mano hacia la prenda que quedaba por desprender. Justo sobre la parte que cubría su sexo.

Se le erizó el cabello de la nuca al comprobar que la delicada prenda estaba húmeda justo ahí. Exhaló cansado, toda esa situación lo tenía al borde del orgasmo y tenía que controlarse para no venirse antes de tiempo.

Curioso y sumamente excitado, comenzó a deslizar el elástico hacia abajo, mientras ella estiraba las piernas para hacerlo más rápido.

Ron tenía el sexo de ella a escasos centímetros, podía verlo relucir brillante y enrojecido de deseo, para él, todo por él.

Elevó por las caderas a Hermione, dispuesto a hacerle el mejor sexo oral de toda su vida.

Tocó con su lengua el centro de ella, saboreando el aroma que se hundía en sus fosas, un aroma levemente picante. Deslizó su lengua de arriba abajo, bebiendo todo lo que tenía a su paso.

Ella gemía cada vez más fuerte, lo hizo nada más sintió su cuerpo elevarse. Sabía lo que venía.

Él arremetió contra su sexo con tal vehemencia que la sentía convulsionar de placer, por como movía sus muslos, como le jalaba el cabello. Era lo más excitante que había hecho nunca.

De vez en cuando alzaba la vista para mirarla, y lo que veía lo erguía más. Estaba ella con los ojos cerrados, tocándose los pechos con una mano, apretándolos y gimiendo, soltado grititos de placer.

Ron creía que perdería el control en cualquier minuto, sentía arder su sexo, cómo le clamaba acción ya.

Sintiéndose incapaz de reprimirse más, soltó a Hermione, que cayó de forma un poco violenta a la cama, se situó entre sus piernas, se recostó sobre su cuerpo desnudo y comenzó a penetrarla.

Ella estaba tan excitada que el miembro de Ron la atravesó por entero, arrancándole el gemido más caliente que nadie le había obligado a proferir.

Fue tan intenso que Ron se preocupó.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó, regañándose a si mismo por haber sido tan bruto.

- Nunca he estado mejor – dejó escapar ella, sin abrir los ojos, con voz jadeante.

Agarró a Ron de las nalgas y lo empujó hacia su cuerpo nuevamente.

Él la miró sorprendido, a ella le gustaba el sexo despacio, delicado, en cambio ahora parecía una hembra salvaje, que sólo quería un orgasmo, viniese como fuese.

Continuó embistiéndola más fuerte, arrancándole gemidos roncos de la garganta. No le quitaba los ojos de encima, era tan exquisito ver como ella se contorneaba, como elevaba el torso, como sus pechos se movían al son de las embestidas, sus muecas de extremo placer, sus maullidos de calentura.

Se acercó más a ella, a lamerle el esternón, el escote, el cuello, a besarle la boca, el mentón, a morderle los labios. Ron descubría cuan erógena era la piel de su mujer, no dejó de devorarla en ningún momento. Sus pechos estaban cubierto de su saliva dulce, su cintura toda arañada y sus mejillas sonrojadas. Los rizos se despeinaban por toda la cama y algunos caían sobre su cuello, y él se entretenía viéndolos saltar cuando aumentaba la velocidad de sus arremetidas.

Hermione gemía cada vez más fuerte, más bien gritaba, se aferró al cuerpo de él, rasguñándole la espalda, mientras sentía cómo una corriente eléctrica se propagaba por su columna, haciéndola vibrar hasta cortarle la respiración. Sintió como Ron se derramaba dentro de ella, un líquido caliente que impactaba dentro suyo a gran velocidad. Esa sensación le prolongó el orgasmo, llevándola al cielo por deliciosos 30 segundos.

Él se desplomó sobre ella, estaba cansadísimo. Había tenido el mejor sexo de su corta vida, y a juzgar por los gritos de ella, era mutuo.

- Deja recostarme a tu lado – dijo de pronto, al percatarse de que Hermione estaba soportando todo su peso.

- No, quédate así – susurró ella, buscando su mirada. No estaba segura de lo que tenía que decir. Pero el plan así era. Al fin y al cabo nomás era una broma¿no?.

- Eres preciosa – soltó él, perdiéndose en su anatomía, sintiendo sus pechos apretarse contra su torso. Sentía los pezones excitados aún.

- Ha sido el mejor sexo de toda mi vida…

- Lo mismo digo…

- … pero no debí haber engañado a mi novio.

- …

- Cuando vuelva se supone que nos vamos a casar y…

- Espera¿qué dices?.

Ron estaba pasmado.

- Pues ya sabes, mi novio, Ron, me espera, nos vamos a casar.

De pronto lo comprendió todo. Hermione se había acostado con él porque de verdad creía que él era Will Green. Le había dado el mejor sexo de toda su vida, le había hecho sexo oral, algo que ella nunca había permitido antes.

Dolía demasiado para ser cierto.

- ¿Will? – Susurró ella - ¿estás bien?.

Ron no sabía qué responderle. Estaba shockeado. De la nada sintió ganas de llorar, ganas de gritar, sentía como esa sorpresa mutaba a tristeza, y luego a ira. Sintió miedo cuando le dieron ganas de golpearla.

"Esto está mal" pensó.

Hermione lo miraba inexpresiva. Le gustaba sentir su sorpresa, y le deprimía saber que él se sentía traicionado. No sabía qué sensación seguir.

- Me tengo que ir – dijo de pronto, el pelirrojo.

Se levantó de la cama, desnudo, pero sin erección. Se vistió de la manera más rápida – y torpe – que pudo, y salió por la puerta. Con el corazón latiéndole a mil.

- No te vayas… Ron… - alcanzó a susurrar Hermione.

Pero él ya se había ido.

Nota de la autora¿Les gusto¿estuvo muy fuerte? Bueno, dejen sus reviews, para que nos digan si no les pareció muy porno...nuevamente gracias a Amarissima porque me gusto mucho. Viste que solo le quite unas cuantas lineas. La proxima semana les dejare el otro de "Despues..." y para los que no saben acabo de subir otro fic que se llama "Mirame"

Besos

Cecy


	19. Arrepentimiento

_Hola! Quiero empezar pidiendoles una disculpa por hacerlos esperar tanto, pero les juro que todo tiene una explicación. Como ustedes saben mi papá llevaba mucho tiempo enfermo, hace tres meses empeoró y hace casi dos falleció, y aunque fue una perdida para que en la que cierta forma estaba preparada el dolor es tan inmenso que me sentía culpable cada vez que me sentaba a escribir un poco. Ahora el dolor es el mismo pero el entendimiento es mayor, y sé que con el tiempo llegará la aceptación. Bueno eso es por una parte, por la otra pasé por una crisis con mi pareja y me separare (osea que me llueve sobre mojado), pero llegan personas que te abren los ojos y que además me insistieron en que debía continuar, que me demostrarón que no todo esta perdido, que la vida continua y el amor llegará de nuevo tarde o temprano. Espero que en serio me disculpen, quería poner un aviso pero preferí mejor apurarme y escribir todo el capitulo de una buena vez, por lo que disculparán si no es lo que esperaban despues de tanto tiempo pero es un capitulo de transición, ya tengo una idea más clara para el siguiente._

_Gracias a Paloma, Jazu Potter y Amarissima (que estuvieron conmigo en larga distancia, pero tuvieron tiempo de escucharme) a Caaz, que estaba preocupada por mi ausencia de la red¡ya estoy de vuelta! **RENOVADA Y RECARGADA**, jaja. Y a todos los que nos dejaron reviews en el anterior capitulo, no saben como me alegraron la vida en los días más difíciles que había vivido hasta entonces._

_Ahora si, despues de tanta palabrería, les dejo esto, que aunque no me encantó se deja leer._

**19. Arrepentimiento**

Hermione se levanto lo más rápido que pudo, se vistió y salió en busca de Ron. Dio vueltas por todo el barco, lo buscó por todos los rincones. Pero no había ni rastro de él. Lo último que se le ocurrió fue hablar con Ginny, pero estaba molesta con ella, había sido su plan. Aunque también estaba enojada con ella misma por haber aceptado.

Ginny había estado muy inquieta, así que despues de dar vueltas en la cama por alrededor de una hora, hasta que se desespero más y decidió salir para hablar con Hermione, y saber como le había ido con Ron.

Me levante despues de ella.

-¿Qué haces?- me preguntó cuando me ponía los pantalones.

-Pues me visto para acompañarte…no quiero que vayas sola.

-Gracias- se terminó de vestir y salimos.

Tocamos en su camarote, pero nadie nos abrió, eso nos preocupó, pero para tratar de tranquilizarla le dije- Seguramente fueron al bar, a tomar algo.

-Si, tal vez…vamos.- Nos encaminamos hacia el bar que estaba abierto hasta el amanecer. Había poca gente, Ginny se paraba en puntas para tratar de divisar a Hermione o a Ron, y al final de la barra, localizamos una cabellera castaña, ahí estaba mi amiga con la cabeza apoyada en un brazo.

-Ahí esta Hermione.- le dije señalando hacia el fondo del bar.

-Pero no esta Ron con ella, por Merlín ¿Qué habrá pasado?- corrió hacia ella. Yo iba tras Ginny.

-Amiga… ¿Qué haces aquí¿Dónde esta Ron?

-Siiiiii lo suuupiera…no esssstaría aquí- contestó Hermione arrastrando la lengua, al parecer había tomado.

-¿Qué paso?- le pregunté.

-Puesss…seguí el plan, pero sssalió mal, ahora no se donde esssta…lo perdí, lo perdí para siempre…soy una idiota!- y empezó a sollozar.

-Yo..yo pensé que se descubrirían al final como Harry y yo…-dijo Ginny completamente apenada, despues de todo había sido su plan.

-No lo hice, obviamente…salió antes de que pudiera explicarle que había sido una broma…-contestó Hermione al mismo tiempo que le pedía al cantinero otro vaso de whisky.

-Creo que ya no deberías tomar…mejor vamos a buscar a Ron y explicarle lo que pasó…-dijo Ginny tratando de arreglar la situación.

-Ya lo busqué! En todo el barco y no hay señales de él…-dijo en un tono desesperado.-…lo mejor será que me vaya al camarote…-se bajó del banco trastabillando un poco-…quiero dormir y olvidar un poco…-terminó Hermione yéndose del bar.

Pedí la cuenta de mi amiga y la liquidé, pero ahora Ginny se sentaba en un banco y pedía un tequila.

-Ah no! con una borrachita tengo…-le dije sonriendo y quitándole el vaso lentamente-…tu no tienes la culpa, bueno en realidad un poquito, pero nosotros también. Tanto Ron como yo sabíamos que podrían descubrirnos y hacernos pagar por no confiar en ustedes, así que te prometo que encontraré a tu hermano y lo haré entender…

-¿De verdad?- me preguntó y sus ojos se iluminaron.

-Claro que si. Ahora ve con nuestra amiga y vigila que no haga una locura.- dije dándole un tierno beso en los labios.- te acompaño a tu camarote y me pondré a buscar a Ron.

-Pero, si Hermione ya lo buscó como le harás para encontrarlo?- interrogó curiosa.

-Seguramente, Hermione estaba muy afectada cuando salió a buscarlo, y se le olvidó que hay un hechizo para encontrar la presencia humana mágica en algún lugar…-contesté muy serio, pero despues esbocé una sonrisa.

-Claro! _homo magic rivelio…_¿Cómo se le pudo haber olvidado? Funciona muy parecido a un patronus ¿no?- me pregunto muy emocionada, pues estoy seguro que en la Academia de Aurores en Francia solo lo debió haber visto en teoría.

-Si, algo parecido…bueno ahora ve con Hermione y cuando encuentre a Ron les avisó.

-Gracias…por ayudarme con este enredo, no quiero llevar en mi conciencia que por mi culpa esos dos se separaron.

-Ya veras que no!- le di una pequeña nalgada y entró a su camarote. Entré yo al mió, para ir por mi capa de invisibilidad, la busqué donde según yo la había dejado, pero no estaba. Entonces se me ocurrió que seguramente Ron la había tomado, por eso Hermione no lo encontró. Salí y en el pasillo lancé el hechizo, una burbuja plateada salió de mi varita y se detuvo frente a la puerta del camarote de las chicas.- Ahí no, busca a otro mago- y la luz siguió su camino, lento para que yo la siguiera. Salimos a cubierta y caminamos por el estribor del barco hasta la proa, ahí había unas cuantas banquitas, la burbuja se apagó y yo lentamente me acerqué, estiré la mano, encontré la capa y lentamente la baje. Ron tenía la cabeza gacha y los ojos cerrados.

-Déjame Harry! No quiero hablar con nadie…-dijo Ron sin abrir los ojos

-Como sabes que soy yo?- le pregunté.

-Tu loción apesta desde diez metros antes…-alzó la cabeza y hubiera preferido que no lo hiciera, tenía los ojos tan rojos que se perdían con su cabello y las pestañas tan mojadas que tenía pequeñas gotitas en las puntas.-…ya deberías de cambiarla, no sé como la soporta mi hermana.

-Ron, Hermione te ha estado buscando como desesperada…quiere hablar contigo…-le dije sentándome a su lado.

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar con ella, ve y dile que la boda se cancela, que busque al muggle con el que se acostó, porque ella no sabía que era yo…

-Claro que lo sabía…pero eso te lo tiene que explicar Hermione y yo como lo más parecido a un pariente que tiene en el mundo mágico, te ordeno que lo hagas o me pondré como tu cuando te ponías sobre protector con Ginny.- lo miré enfadado- todo esto es culpa de los cuatro…nos metimos en un juego muy peligroso, así que tienes que darle una oportunidad. Hermione solo siguió un estupido plan que ideo Ginny, para hacernos pagar que nos venimos a espiarlas…-mi voz empezó a alzarse-…así que si te pones a pensar un poco, nosotros tenemos tanta culpa como ellas.

Ron no me miraba, tenía la vista fija en algún punto del cielo estrellado. Despues de unos minutos, dijo con voz ronca- Estoy casi seguro que ella no sabía que era yo, que hizo el amor con un desconocido, si se atrevió a acostarse a la primera oportunidad, imagínate lo que pa…

-Basta! Estas hablando de Hermione…no de cualquier zorra, estas hablando de la mujer que amas y que querías para madre de tus hijos, al menos que te retractes…-ya me estaba cansando, no creo que hubiera aguantado más sin hechizarlo-…o te las verás conmigo, ya te dije que Hermione es como mi hermana y así la defenderé.

-Estas loco! Ahora estas de su lado? Cuando se supone que los dos estábamos juntos en esto- me gritó el también y volteó a verme.

-Hermione es mujer y para su mala fortuna no tiene a su familia a su lado en este momento, pero yo estoy aquí…-le conteste y me puse de pie, él respondió de inmediato e hizo lo mismo-…así que si no le das la oportunidad de explicarte, cosa de la cual te vas a arrepentir toda tu vida, me vas a obligar a…

-¿A que?- me contesto retándome.

-A esto…-saqué mi varita tan pronto que no le dio tiempo de defenderse-…Desmaius!- cayó desplomado al piso, afortunadamente no había nadie alrededor. Guarde mi capa de invisibilidad y apoye el cuerpo inconciente de Ron sobre el hombro. Cuando llegué al lobby del crucero, un guardia me miró un poco extrañado.

-Bebió mucho- le dije al hombre como explicación y me sonrió. Llegue a nuestro camarote y lo recosté en su cama. Salí rápidamente y toqué en la puerta del camarote de las chicas.

-Hola¿Qué pasó¿lo encontraste?- me preguntó Ginny al asomar solo la cabeza por la puerta.

-Si, ya está en el camarote. ¿Cómo esta Hermione?- le pregunté ahora a ella.

-Esta dormida, apenas me vio entrar, se acostó, no me dejo hablar con ella… ¿ahora que vamos a hacer?

-Lo primero, es llevarla a la habitación…a Ron le tuve que hacer un desmaius porque estaba de necio, no quiere hablar con Hermione, así que si no quieren tendremos que…

-Obligarlos- me interrumpió completando la frase- si, es la única opción.- repuso.

-Necesito que me eches aguas, para pasarla a mi camarote.- me abrió la puerta y cargué a Hermione- Rayos! Esta bien pesada…

-No te quejes…la vas a despertar- me dijo en voz baja.- Sal, esta el pasillo libre…

-Ábreme la puerta- dije pujando. Ginny corrió a abrirme y la deje en mi cama.

-¿y ahora que hacemos?- habló en un susurro.

-Creo que primero tienes que despertar a Hermione y luego retiro el desmaius de Ron, salimos corriendo y los encerramos, así tendrán que hablar a fuerza¿te parece el plan?

-Perfecto!- grito y me sonrió. Hermione abrió los ojos y se levantó de golpe cuando me vio parado junto a ella.

-Que…-alcanzó a decir pero Ginny le tapo la boca.

-Amiga, por favor, te queremos ayudar…ya la regué una vez y no me voy a perdonar nunca que pierdas al amor de tu vida por una estupidez mía, así que tienes que hablar con él…-Hermione se levantó poco a poco y vio con pesar que Ron estaba tirado en la cama perdidamente dormido.

En lo que se recuperaba Hermione, Ginny salió sigilosamente y yo antes de hacerlo, desperté a Ron.

Cuando estábamos fuera del camarote, lanzamos un hechizo para cerrar la puerta y que no pudieran salir.

-Que…que rayos pasa?- dijo Ron tomándose la cabeza y enderezándose en la cama.

-Parece que nos encerraron, y te juro que entenderé que no quieras hablar conmigo…-dijo Hermione tímidamente.-…solo quiero que me respondas algo…-le suplicó.

-¿Qué?- respondió de mala gana Ron.

-¿A que hora tomaste tu poción para transformarte en Will Green?

-A que…¿a que viene todo esto?

-Solo responde…te lo suplico…

-A las siete de la noche…

-Y¿cada cuando la tomabas¿Cada hora?

-No, cada doce horas¿Por qué?

-Porque deberías de echarte un vistazo…y entenderás todo rápidamente.- le señalo el espejo y Ron aunque estaba muy enojado, le gano la curiosidad y se levantó del asiento. Se observó en el espejo y al ver su reflejo, abrió los ojos sorprendido, miró su reloj, eran las cinco de la mañana.

-Yo hice el amor con Ron Weasley…te entregué una parte de mi ser que solo podía darte a ti…perdón por mi ultimo comentario, antes de irte, solo que…

Pero Ron la interrumpió con un beso lento al principio pero despues un tanto desesperado. Despues de unos segundos, Ron habló.- Hermione lo siento mucho, fui un idiota al pensar que me engañarías…

-Shh!- lo cayó con un dedo- Ya no digas nada, olvidemos lo que pasó y…

-Cómo olvidar lo que paso? Cuando fue la mejor noche de toda mi vida…-le decía mientras le acariciaba el cabello y le besaba el cuello.

-Porque a partir de hoy, cada noche será mejor.- y le dio el beso más apasionado que le había dado hasta ese día.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mientras tanto en el camarote de a lado

-¿Qué crees que haya pasado?¿Se habrán reconciliado?- me preguntó Ginny después de un rato de estar acostados abrazados.

-No lo sé, pero confió en que tu hermano ya no sea tan bestia y re…-me quedé callado de pronto porque Ginny empezaba a besarme sensualmente el cuello.-…oye, no sigas, porque despues no respondo…

-Me parece perfecto que no respondas…quiero hacer el amor otra vez…-dijo mientras se subía encima de mi y seguía besándome pero le agregó caricias muy sugestivas.

-En serio que me encantaría, pero creo que vamos muy rápido y la verdad no quiero que se me haga costumbre que cada vez que estemos solos, lo tenemos que hacer…-wow¿yo estoy diciendo eso?

Se levanto un poco de mi cuerpo y apoyada en sus manos me miró fijamente a los ojos y me dijo- ¿Acaso ya no te gusto?

-Ginny, por favor…claro que me gustas, me encantas y además de eso te amo…pero estuve pensando en la charla que tuve con tu papá y no quiero defraudarlo, prometi cuidarte y eso es lo que voy a hacer…además me vas a malacostumbrar y llegando del crucero vuelves a Paris, eso lo hará muy difícil.-sabía que no era el momento para tocar ese tema, pero no pude evitar mencionarlo.

-Eh si…respecto a eso, creo que no estoy tan segura de lo que quiero hacer…será mejor que cambiemos de tema- se recostó a lado mio- No quiero que se malinterprete nada de lo que pueda decir…

-Mejor nos dormimos…además de estar muerto de cansancio, en un rato va a amanecer y quiero aprovechar el día.

-Bien, entonces es mejor que te duermas en la cama de Hermione, no queremos tentaciones¿cierto?

-Pues no era para tanto, pero es mejor.- me levante de la cama, le di un corto beso en los labios y me recosté en la cama de mi amiga y casi inmediatamente nos quedamos dormidos.

Despues de unas horas, a eso de las nueve de la mañana Ginny fue la primera en levantarse, y cuando ya estaba completamente arreglada, me despertó.

-Harry!- me movía con suavidad mientras me daba tiernos besos en la cara- Ya es hora, tengo hambre…por favor.

-Ay! Quiero dormir otro poco…-y me tapaba la cara con la sabana.

-Anda, tu eras el que decía que teníamos que aprovechar el día…por favor, ya levántate…además me muero por saber lo que paso entre Ron y Hermione.

-Auch!- me queje mientras aventaba las sabanas con las piernas.- Esta bien… ¿Por qué no vas a quitar el hechizo en la puerta para que puedan salir los chicos, en lo que me visto.- me levante, me metí a bañar y en unos diez minutos ya estaba listo. Ginny ya había regresado de quitar el hechizo y en lo que me bañaba cada dos minutos se asomaba al pasillo para ver si salían su hermano y cuñada.- Ya no seas tan desesperada…-tomé mi cartera, la agarre de la mano y la jalé para salir a desayunar.

Íbamos tomados de la mano, llegamos hasta el restaurante donde servían el desayuno. Nos sentamos en una mesa cerca de la barra, pero algo alejada de la recepción. Desayunamos algo desganados porque ni Ron y Hermione aparecían.- No te preocupes linda, seguro que están bien, han de estar en plena reconciliación… ¿Por qué no mejor, vamos a la alberca?- le pregunte para animarla un poco.

-Esta bien, pero si para cuando lleguemos al siguiente puerto no han aparecido, los vamos a buscar eh!

-Si, claro. Pero apúrate a comer porque me muero de calor, ya quiero meterme al agua.

Una hora más tarde en la piscina.

Estábamos los dos tumbados en camastros tomando el sol, cuando llegó alguien que nos tapo la luz solar.

-Te vas a poner más pecosa, enana!

-Ron!- dijo Ginny levantándose de golpe del camastro. Lo abrazó efusivamente.- ¿Y Hermione?

-Aquí estoy- se oyó la voz de mi amiga detrás de Ron y amorosamente lo abrazo de la cintura por atrás.

-Genial! Se reconciliaron!!!- gritó Ginny y los abrazo a los dos, sin duda la más feliz era ella, pues tenía un terrible cargo de conciencia.

-Felicidades!- dije emocionado también.

-Si, si, nos reconciliamos, pero no hagas tanto alboroto…aún- repuso Ron, sentándose junto con Hermione en el camastro de Ginny.

-¿Por qué¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Ginny que se acomodó a lado mio.

-Están muy misteriosos- agregué.

-¡Nos vamos a casar!- gritó Hermione sin poderse contener y muy emocionada.

-Eso ya lo sabíamos- dije desilusionado, porque en realidad esperaba otra noticia.

-Si, pero no sabían que nos vamos a casar aquí en el crucero…-dijo Ron sonriendo tan abiertamente que se veían todos sus dientes.

-¿Qué?- dijimos Ginny y yo al mismo tiempo.

-Acabamos de hablar con el capitán del barco y lo hará con gusto- dijo Hermione visiblemente emocionada- Será hoy, a las ocho de la noche y queremos que ustedes sean los padrinos…¿aceptan verdad?

-Eh…no se…es que…la familia…-Ginny estaba confundida, pues habían planeado una boda muy linda, con una recepción y con todos los Weasley y los padres de Hermione, además de todos sus amigos, aunque también se le hacía un gesto muy romántico.

-Aceptamos con gusto- dije despues de que Ginny se quedó callada por varios segundos.

-Gracias- repuso Ron y volteó a ver a su hermana- ¿aceptas enana¿serás la dama de honor de Hermione?- preguntó esperanzado.

-Mis papás se pondrán como locos…pero si, acepto.- me tomó de la mano y sonrió a la pareja y luego a mi.

-No saben como apreciamos su apoyo, sobre todo porque gracias a ustedes nos reconciliamos.- dijo Hermione acercándose para tomarnos de la mano a los dos.

-No hay porque dar las gracias, ustedes hubieran hecho lo mismo por nosotros. Ahora que les parece si brindamos- busqué un mesero para pedir unas bebidas para brindar. El mesero llegó con los tragos y fui el primero en alzar la copa. -Por los futuros señor y señora Weasley!

-Salud!- dijeron los tres juntando su copa con la mia.

Nota de la autora¿Que les pareció? Horrible no? Bueno pues, en realidad este capitulo fue para la reconciliación de Ron y Hermione, pero no sean malos y de todas formas dejen reviews. Los otros dos fics, espero actualizarlos por estos días, ya voy medio adelantada así que no creo tardar tanto, pero mejor no les doy fecha.

Besos

Cecy


	20. La boda

Hola a todos! Si ya sé lo que piensan, ¿y esta loca va a actualizar despues de 3 años? pues SI, pasé por muchas cosas en estos años y la verdad no se por que pero perdí el interes en mis fics, ahora gracias a la insistencia de mi novio decidí terminar lo que tengo pendiente. Ojala y les gusté porque aunque es un capitulo corto es el penúltimo. Así que ya saben, si les gusta no sean malos y dejen un review y si no les gusta pues tambien y dejen su critica constructiva.

20. La boda

Después del brindis las chicas se fueron a las boutiques del barco para comprar sus vestidos para la noche, quedamos en vernos hasta la hora de la boda. Ron y yo nos quedamos en la alberca un rato.

-Harry?- dijo Ron

-Si?

-Quiero darte las gracias…por lo que hiciste en la madrugada, te juro que estaba a punto de irme…

-No tienes nada que agradecer, y aunque te dije que lo hacía por Hermione también lo hacia por ti…porque se que tu felicidad solo esta a lado de ella, pero no te puedo negar que me sorprendió su decisión de casarse aquí- le dije sinceramente.

-¿Y eso por que?-me preguntó sorprendido.

-Pues porque tu y Hermione tenían la ilusión de casarse con toda su familia, aunque no puedo negar que es un gesto muy romántico…

-Si, lo sé, pero fue idea de Hermione- y con esa respuesta me confirmo que no estaba tan seguro con su decisión- Cree que me estaba exigiendo tanto con lo de la boda y piensa que así no voy a gastar tanto…pero me ilusionaba tanto verla entrar al salón con su vestido de novia y todo el ritual mágico…pero no me pude negar!- dijo alzando los hombros y recargándose en el camastro.

-Oye amigo! Yo creo que puedes hablar con ella, a lo mejor ella no sabe lo importante que es para ti, ¿Por qué no se lo dices? Sé franco con Hermione y lo va a entender.

-No quiero perderla de nuevo por mis tonterías- repuso resignado.

-No la vas a perder, ella lo va a entender… ¿quieres que hable yo con ella?- le pregunte pero inmediatamente me arrepentí pues ya nos habíamos metido demasiado en su relación.

-Quiero dejarlo así, ella es la mujer que amo y la quiero complacer en todo lo que me pida…

-Bueno esa es tu decisión, y no quiero interferir más, así que…-y le extendí la mano-…cuenta conmigo para todo.

Mientras tanto en la boutique…

-Hermione, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

-Si claro- le contestó mi amiga mientras veía un vestido.

-Escucha, ¿no crees que se estén precipitando al casarse así?...-la miró fijamente y como no contesto nada prosiguió-…digo se acaban de reconciliar y te juro que a nadie le da más gusto que a mí…-Hermione hizo una mueca porque sabía a que se refería Ginny-…pero tu te mereces una boda como la que habías planeado…

-Gracias, que linda por preocuparte por eso, pero estoy tan enamorada de tu hermano que creo que ya no voy a poder vivir sin él…y sentir que casi lo pierdo me hizo darme cuenta que ya no tenemos porque esperar.

-Si Hermione, te juro que entiendo todo eso, ¡pero ni siquiera tienen donde vivir!

-Podemos vivir mientras en mi departamento…

-Ah no!-la interrumpió Ginny-…te recuerdo que tus padres te dijeron que si metías a Ron a tu casa te la quitaban.

-Pues ni modo, eso ya quedara en ellos, nosotros podemos quedarnos en el departamento de Harry y Ron en lo que nos ponemos a buscar una casa…

-Creo que no te haré desistir de tu decisión…mejor vamos a seguir viendo los vestidos- y justo en ese momento Ginny encontró uno- Wow! Este es el vestido perfecto- descolgó del stand un vestido blanco entallado hasta la cintura y amplio en la cadera hasta los pies con muchos vuelos y olanes.

-Pero perfecto para ti, no para mi…- repuso Hermione

-Bueno, es que si yo me casará escogería éste- y abrazó el vestido- está hermoso!- y curiosamente no soltó el vestido en todo el tiempo que estuvieron ahí.

Hermione no encontró nada que le gustará al 100% así que termino escogiendo uno bastante normal.

-No es lo que esperaba pero para la ceremonia tan sencilla no necesito nada más- dijo Hermione cuando estaba a punto de pagar el vestido. Era uno muy sencillo, blanco, largo de tirantes y escotado en la espalda.

-Claro, porque el vestido que habías elegido en Madame Voltaire era de ensueño! Y se le hacían los ajustes necesarios solitos conforme transcurría tu boda…-mi amiga volteó a verla como queriendo matarla.

-Y tu ¿no piensas soltar ese vestido?- le regaño Hermione.

Ginny se sorprendió de verlo entre sus brazos- En realidad me encanto! Solo quiero vérmelo puesto, ¿anda si?- la castaña asintió resignada y Ginny salió disparada al probador.

Cuando Ginny salió del probador, Hermione esperaba impaciente, pues le faltaba comer, peinarse y maquillarse pero se le olvidó todo cuando la vió.- Oh Ginny! Te ves hermosa…tienes toda la razón, es el vestido perfecto- Y como la mayoría de las mujeres cuando ven a alguien que aprecian lo suficiente sus ojos se aguaron al ver a su amiga vestida de blanco.

-¿De verdad? Si tuviera planes de casarme próximamente me lo llevaría ahora mismo.- dijo Ginny un poco afligida.

-Llevatelo! Te juro que Harry no tardará en pedírtelo- le dijo Hermione sinceramente.

-No seas tonta… ¿Cuánto llevamos de novios? ¿Cinco días?

-Si, pero ustedes son el uno para el otro, y él esta tan loco por ti que no aguantará mas de un mes antes de pedírtelo, por lo que yo sugiero que lo compres porque si no lo haces te vas a arrepentir.

-Esta bien, lo voy a hacer!- le tendió el vestido a la cajera- me lo llevo señorita! Creo que se me esta pegando un poco tu loquera! Jajaja.

-Que chistosa! ¿Por qué no vamos a comer? Muero de hambre y apenas son las 12, la ceremonia es a las 8 pm y faltan muchas cosas que hacer asi que mejor nos damos prisa.

-Sale pues! Como usted mande señorita! Próximamente señora jajaja.

Cuando salieron de la boutique rumbo al comedor del barco, Ginny le pidió a Hermione que fuera apartando una mesa mientras ella iba al camarote a dejar el vestido de mi amiga y el suyo. Justo cuando metía la llave del camarote yo iba saliendo del mío, iba con mucha prisa pues tenia que hablar con Hermione así que choque con ella.

-Ginny!

-Harry!

-¿A dónde vas tan deprisa?- me pregunto desconcertada.

-Ah pues…necesito hablar con Hermione… ¿pues cuantas veces va a casarse Hermione?- repuse al ver las dos enormes cajas que llevaba cargando mi novia.

-Pues una, tonto! Solo que uno de los vestidos es mío- contesto Ginny muy seria.- En lugar de estar preguntando cosas tontas, ¿Por qué no me abres la puerta para que pueda dejar esto?

-Si claro, lo siento…-inmediatamente la abrí y dejo las cajas sobre su cama.

-Y que es lo que quieres hablar con Hermione que es tan urgente?

-Es que creo que están cometiendo un gran error al apresurarse a casarse, sobre todo por Ron, el deseaba, yo creo que incluso mas que Hermione su boda mágica, pero tiene miedo de arruinarlo de nuevo…

-Si, me imagine…yo trate de hablar con la terca de mí cuñada porque también creo que se precipitaron y que nadie en casa les va a perdonar que su boda la hicieran solos.- suspiro- pero esa niña es una mula, esta aferrada en que hace lo correcto, pero no sabe que esta afectando a Ron…

-Por eso quiero hablar con ella, ver si yo puedo hacer algo…-de repente no se porque pero me dio curiosidad algo-…oye, antes de irme, déjame ver tu vestido que te pondrás al rato…

-Eso si que no! Es una sorpresa, anda vete! Tienes que ver si Hermione da su brazo a torcer- me empujo lentamente, mientras iba cerrando la puerta- mientras yo voy a ver si puedo hablar con Ron…

-Ok hermosa! Te veo en un rato.- dije para después darle un beso y salir disparado hacia el comedor.

Hermione comía muy deprisa, y estaba como perdida, con la mente en blanco y la vista fija en algun punto del salón donde más tarde se convertiría en la Sra. Weasley.

-Hola! ¿Me puedo sentar?-le pregunte esperando que me escuchará.

-Ah?- me miro desconcertada- Claro Harry, siéntate por favor.

-¿En que pensabas?- le pregunté muy intrigado, tenía mucho que no veía a Hermione así de distraída.

-Yo…yo, no sé…todo fue tan rápido, creo que tomé la decisión errónea, yo lo amo Harry, más que a nada en el mundo pero…NO SE!

-Es bueno no saber, ¿te imaginas si todos tuviéramos la respuesta correcta en el momento indicado?- Hermione hizo una mueca de confusión.- Lo siento, no te estoy ayudando, voy de nuevo…¿desde cuando somos amigos?

-Pues desde que teníamos once…hace más de diez años.

-Exacto! Y tu y yo hemos cultivado una amistad más que estrecha, somos hermanos…y sabes que Ron también lo es para mi, por eso es que no soporto que se hagan esto, ustedes se aman y no puede ser que tengan miedo de decir lo que en verdad sienten…

-No entiendo Harry, ¿que quieres decir?- dijo aun más confundida- ¿Ron te dijo algo?

-No! Bueno si, pero no te lo voy a decir, solo quiero que sepas que él te ama, y no debes de tener ninguna duda de eso, si tu tienes alguna duda de que lo que van a hacer es lo correcto, háblalo con él, estoy que seguro que entenderá y que lo resolverán de la mejor manera…

-Claro! Tienes razón, debo hablar con él, creo que no somos tan impulsivos como para hacer semejante tontería, ni siquiera me gusto el vestido que encontré…tal vez…-y se quedó callada, sonrió-…si fuéramos como tu o Ginny…

-¿Cómo? ¿A que te refieres?- pregunté sin entender.

-Si, que no somos como tu o Ginny que se dejan llevar por el momento, que tal vez sería normal si esta decisión la hubieran tomado ustedes…

¿Hermione tenía razón? Yo no consideraba que fuéramos unos impulsivos como ella decía, pero de lo que si estaba seguro es que Ginny es el amor de mi vida, que quisiera estar con ella el resto de mi vida, de lo que si no estaba segura es si mi pelirroja sentía lo mismo por mi.

-Harry, Harry- me llamaba mi amiga y yo seguía pensando- ¡HARRY!

-Oh! Lo siento, yo estaba pensando… ¿Qué vas a hacer entonces?- le pregunte.

-Bueno, creo que voy a decírselo, no tiene caso que hagamos las cosas apresuradamente, y más si ya tenemos tantos preparativos tan avanzados…voy a buscarlo, ¿donde esta?

-En la piscina, me esta esperando para ir a comer…pero- se me ocurrió una idea- yo voy contigo, necesito hablar con ustedes.

Hermione y yo salimos del comedor apenas comió su ultimo bocado, Ginny no tardaba en regresar para encontrarse con mi amiga así que tenía que hacerlo rápido. Llegamos a la alberca y ahí estaba Ron, acostado en el camastro, tomando una bebida y con la mirada perdida. Mi amiga me pidió un momento para antes hablar con su novio.

-Ron, necesitamos hablar…-mi amigo se levanto y giró sus piernas para quedar frente a su novia-…creo que no estamos haciendo lo correcto- le tomó sus manos, le sudaban.

-Si nena, yo también lo siento, he estado pensando desde que Harry me dejo aquí, deberíamos de tenernos la suficiente confianza para hablarlo de frente y sin miedo, creo que tenemos que trabajar en eso- sonrió- así que te voy a decir lo que yo siento…para mi es muy importante la boda y sé que para ti también- Hermione a estas alturas empezaba a llorar- por eso quiero que nos casemos como lo teníamos planeado, verte entrar por el pasillo con tu vestido, tomada del brazo de tu padre, con Harry de padrino a mi lado como siempre ha estado y Ginny de tu dama de honor, toda tu familia y la mia también.

-Ron, yo también quiero todo eso y por nada del mundo quiero cambiarlo, así que seguimos como hasta hace unos días…

-No tan rápido hermosa! Sólo quiero hacer un cambio, en lugar de casarnos en 5 meses…- Ron se arrodillo frente a su novia- ¿te quieres casar conmigo en un mes?

-Si amor!- gritó Hermione y se abalanzó sobre el pelirrojo.

-Harry!- gritó Ron mientras ayudaba a Hermione a levantarse- amigo, acércate! Ven a festejar con nosotros.

Me acerque hasta donde estaban mis amigos- Veo que ya hablaron, y parece que se pusieron de acuerdo- no sabía si era el momento para compartirles una idea que se me había ocurrido hace un rato, pero tenía que hacerlo; les sonreí pues se veían radiantes- yo…necesito hablarles de algo muy importante.

-¿Qué pasa Harry?- preguntó Hermione.

-Yo quiero saber si ustedes estarían dispuestos a seguir con su idea de casarse en un rato?

-Pero acabamos de decidir que vamos a seguir con los planes que teníamos- respondió Ron.

-Si, ya sé pero se me acaba de ocurrir que…- y les conté todo lo que quería para la noche de su supuesta boda, teníamos que ver si el capitán del barco se prestaría también ha hacerlo. Terminamos de planearlo, aunque al principio Ron no estuvo tan de acuerdo pero al final lo convencimos.

Ginny llegó cuando ya habíamos acabado- ¿Dónde rayos estaban? Los he buscado desde hace rato.

-Ay Ginny aquí hemos estado desde hace rato, ¿Qué no quedamos aquí?- le pregunto burlona Hermione.

-Estoy segura que quedamos en el comedor, ¿o no? Ay, ya no importa- Se sentó a lado mío y me dio un tierno beso en los labios.- ¿Hermione no piensas arreglarte? Ya en unas horas será la boda…

-Si bueno, tenemos unas horas todavía, podemos quedarnos aquí un ratito más- contestó Hermione

-Bueno como quieras, tu eres la novia jajaja!- dijo alzando los hombros.

-Eh Ron! ¿Por que no vamos de una vez a hablar con el capitán?- le pregunté dándole un codazo.

-Auch! Si claro, vamos de una vez.- y nos levantamos.

-¿Vas a regresar amor?- me preguntó Ginny

-Claro amor, ahora volvemos, solo tenemos que arreglar algo ok?

Nos fuimos a preguntarle al capitán si se prestaría a llevar a cabo mi plan, y aceptó gustoso, resultó ser un romántico.

Pasamos un par de horas más juntos los cuatro, en la piscina, nadando y tomando el sol. Hermione y Ron abrazados y dándose besos y arrumacos. Mientras Ginny y yo solo nos contemplabamos y veíamos con cierta envidia la complicidad que existia entre Hermione y Ron.

-¿Crees que algun dia tengamos lo que ellos tienen?- me preguntó Ginny de repente.

-Por supuesto, yo espero que sea más pronto de lo que te imaginas.

Llegó el momento en que nos teníamos que arreglar para la gran noche que habíamos preparado.

-Chicos, tendrán que prescindir de nosotras porque nos vamos a arreglar, Hermione tiene que peinarse y maquillarse- dijo Ginny tratando de separar a su cuñada de su hermano- ya tendran la noche para hacer lo que quieran- repuso al ver que no se querían soltar- Harry! Ayudame!

-Ok- dijo Ron dejando ir a su novia, próximamente esposa.- Nosotros también tenemos que ir a vestirnos.

Caminamos juntos hasta los camarotes, ahí nos dividimos.

-¿Estas nerviosa?- preguntó Ginny a su cuñada.

-No, bueno solo un poco…la verdad es que ya muero porque llegue la hora. Solo que me acabo de dar cuenta que no tienes vestido, si solo compraste el otro.

-No te preocupes, traigo otro, negro. ¿Ya sabes como te vas a maquillar?

-Si, tu arréglate, yo no necesito ayuda, además también tienes que verte espectacular.- dijo Hermione.

-¿Segura?

-Claro- contesto muy segura.

Mientras en nuestro camarote.

-¿Estas seguro de lo que vas ha hacer?

-Nunca había estado mas seguro que esta vez…

Dieron las 7.30 de la noche y salimos Ron y yo justo al salón donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia. Esperamos a las chicas la media hora restante, charlando con el capitán del barco. El salón, aunque era pequeño lo habían decorado especialmente para la ocasión, había muchas flores blancas y velas por todos lados, y un pequeño altar al fondo. Cuando llego la hora mis piernas empezaron a temblar, voltee a ver a mi amigo y también se notaba nervioso. Se abrieron las puertas, y ahí estaba ella, con un bonito vestido color negro, como era la dama, enseguida de ella venía Hermione, pero mientras caminaba hacia el altar me hacía caras porque yo no estaba en el lugar del padrino, yo ocupaba el lugar del novio…cuando llego al final del pasillo…

-¡Harry! ¿Qué haces aquí?- me dijo torciendo la boca, queriendo disimular ante el capitán- ¡quítate! Es el lugar de Ron!- de pronto volteó y vio a Hermione con un vestido rojo parada del otro lado, mi amiga le sonrió- Me quieren decir que es lo que sucede…AHORA!

Me arrodillé lentamente- Por Merlín!- dijo Ginny llevándose la mano a la boca.

-Ginny, desde hace mucho tiempo sé que tu y yo teníamos que estar juntos, y aunque debo reconocer que tu te diste cuenta antes y fui un idiota para no hacerlo entonces…el chiste es que ahora que estamos juntos, ya no quiero separarme de ti, no me importa si tu no quieres trabajar aquí, yo me voy contigo a Francia, me voy a Tum-buk-tu, al fin del mundo, pero ya no puedo estar un solo día sin ti, te amo con toda mi alma y sé que tu también a mí y como alguien me dijo que esto es algo que solo tu y yo podríamos hacer…¿te quieres casar conmigo hoy?- y saqué una sortija.


	21. La boda 2a parte

Hola! Por fin pude terminar este capitulo, que debo decir es el penultimo ahora si, espero no haya decepcionado a nadie con mi decisión (o mejor dicho la de Ginny) Ojala les guste y ya saben eh! por favor dejen muchos reviews. Les mando un beso desde México!

21. La boda (parte II)

Ginny estaba en shock, así que volví a insistir, para ver si así me respondía. –Ginny, ¿te quieres casar conmigo hoy?- no me respondió, volteó a ver a Hermione que la miraba preocupada, le sonrió. Luego miró a su hermano que la animaba a responderme haciendo muecas muy raras. Le dio el pequeño ramo que llevaba a Hermione y se dio la vuelta, empezó a correr por el pasillo, y antes de que cruzara la puerta, la tomé del brazo. Solo así reaccionó.

-¿Estas loco? Como pretendes que me puedo casar contigo así, solo seis días después de empezar la relación, y además sin mi familia…

-Pero tu hermano esta aquí!- menso! Eso si la va a convencer!, Ginny rodó los ojos como si eso fuera suficiente.- Mira, esto es solo para ti y para mi, yo sé que puedo sonar muy egoísta porque yo no tengo familia de sangre pero sabes que amo a tus papas y a tus hermanos y que también es importante que estén conmigo pero si quiero hacer esto es porque ya quiero vivir contigo, además podemos hacer la boda mágica cuando regresemos, ¿Qué dices?

No contestó, solo abrió la puerta y salió corriendo.

Hermione y Ron se acercaron a consolarme. –No puedo creer que Ginny no te aceptara…-decía mi amigo y aunque estaba a lado mío su voz se oía muy lejana. –Harry, yo lo siento, yo me siento culpable porque yo lo sugerí- decía Hermione.

-Creo que ya no van a necesitar quien presida la ceremonia- decía el capitán mientras tomaba un libro del altar improvisado.

De pronto se abrió la puerta- No, usted no se mueve de ahí, aun tiene una boda que celebrar!- era Ginny la que entraba, pero llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido de novia, que no supe de donde diablos lo había sacado.- Hermione! Mi ramo!- mi amiga corrió sonriendo a entregárselo- Eres una traidora, tu ya sabías!- le dijo por lo bajo.

Cuando ya todos estábamos en nuestros puestos, sonó la marcha nupcial que tocaba el pianista del barco.

Caminó lentamente hacia donde yo estaba y me veía como nunca lo había hecho, con una mirada cargada de amor e ilusión. Cuando llegó hasta mi, me dijo- ¿Creías que me iba a casar de negro?- y me sonrío de nuevo.

-¡Buenas noches! Estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar el matrimonio entre Ginny y Harry- decía el capitán mientras yo le tomaba la mano a mi casi esposa.

Así siguió el ritual, hasta que Hermione leyó una hermosa lectura.

Aunque hablara todas las lenguas  
de los hombres y de los ángeles,  
si me falta amor sería  
como bronce que resuena  
o campana que retiñe.

Aunque repartiera todo lo que poseo  
e incluso sacrificara mi cuerpo,  
pero para recibir alabanzas y sin tener el amor,  
de nada me sirve.

El amor es paciente y muestra comprensión.  
El amor no tiene celos, no aparenta ni se infla.  
No actúa con bajeza ni busca su propio interés,  
no se deja llevar por la ira y olvida lo malo.

No se alegra de lo injusto,  
sino que se goza de la verdad.  
Perdura a pesar de todo, lo cree todo,  
lo espera todo y lo soporta todo.

-Ahora vamos con los anillos, por favor- dijo el capitán hablándole a Ron y Hermione y nos dieron a cada uno los anillos que había comprado en la joyería. Primero fue el turno de Ginny, el capitán le iba soplando lo que tenía que decir mientras ella con manos temblorosas me ponía el anillo.

-Al entregarte este anillo,  
yo te doy testimonio de mi amor sincero, y  
prometo serte leal y fiel, amarte y apoyarte,  
en la salud y en la enfermedad,  
en la riqueza y en la pobreza,  
todos los días de mi vida,  
hasta que la muerte nos separe.

-Harry es tu turno- me dijo el capitán, y cuando empezaba a decirme mi voto lo interrumpí.

-¿Puedo decir yo algo?

-Claro, lo que tú quieras.

-En realidad es un poema, y no lo escribí yo pero quiero decirte que es lo que me haces sentir.

"Llevo tu corazón conmigo  
(lo llevo en mi corazón)  
nunca estoy sin él.  
(A donde quiera que voy, vas tú mi amor;  
Y todo lo que hago yo solo  
es gracias a ti, mi cielo).  
No le temo al destino  
(ya que tú eres mi destino, cariño).  
No quiero ningún mundo (porque hermosa  
tu eres mi mundo, mi bien).  
Este es el secreto más profundo que nadie conoce...  
(Esta es la raíz de la raíz  
y el brote del brote  
y el cielo del cielo de un árbol llamado vida;  
que crece más alto de lo que el alma pueda esperar... o la mente ocultar)  
Es la maravilla que mantiene las estrellas separadas  
Llevo tu corazón  
(lo llevo en mi corazón)"

-¡Ay Harry! Es hermoso- le puse el anillo.- ¡Te amo!

-Ahora los declaro marido y mujer, ya puede besar a la novia- No lo pensé dos veces, me acerque lentamente y nos dimos el beso que marcaba el inicio de una vida nueva.

Se acercaron Ron y Hermione para felicitarnos, así como el capitán y el pianista que después de unos cuantos minutos se despidieron. Tuvimos una cena muy amena y luego nos incorporamos al baile de gala que había en el gran salón del barco.

-Como hiciste sufrir a Harry enana, otro poco y se tira del barco, jajaja.- dijo Ron mientras brindábamos por enésima vez.

-Bueno, es que fue algo muy arriesgado lo que hizo, mira que organizar una boda sin habérselo propuesto a la novia.- me dio un tierno beso.

-Si, ahora solo quiero pedirles un favor, ¿si?- dijo Ron de pronto muy serio-Quiero estar presente cuando se lo digan a mi madre…solo de imaginármelo…

-Que chistoso, pero no nos da miedo, además le prometí a tu hermana que nos casaríamos por las leyes mágicas, esto fue solo por nosotros…

-Bueno, yo estoy muy cansada y como ya mañana regresamos a Londres, será mejor que empecemos a organizar nuestras maletas.- dijo Hermione jalando a su novio.- Nos quedaremos en nuestro camarote.

-Ok, ya están mis cosas en el de Harry y las tuyas hermano con Hermione.- dijo Ginny con algo de pena.

-¿y en que momento las cambiaste?- le pregunte extrañado.

-Cuando fui a cambiarme por el vestido…

-Y hablando de eso, ¿Cómo fue que?

-¿Qué tenía yo un vestido de novia?- yo asentí- Pues cuando acompañe a Hermione a comprar el suyo, vi este y me encanto, así que me lo medí y mi cuñadita me convenció de comprármelo, porque según ella no tardarías en pedírmelo.

-Los dejamos- dijo Ron- Me imagino que quieren estar ya solos, pero más bien soy yo el que ya quiero estar con mi mujer- abrazo a Hermione por la cintura.- Hasta mañana- se despidió mientras jalaba a su novia de la mano que abrazaba a Ginny.

Ya en nuestro camarote- ¿En serio pensabas que te iba a dejar vestido y alborotado?-me preguntó mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama para sacarse los zapatos.

-Pues no te voy a negar que si tuve miedo…no me habías dicho que me amabas y pensé que por llevar tan poco tiempo te negarías, pero muy en el fondo sabía que me aceptarías, tenía una corazonada por eso me anime a planearlo.- le conteste y me acerqué a ella.- Ahora, ¿Qué es lo que sigue?- le dije seductoramente, le di la mano para que se levantara de la cama.

-Te refieres a esta noche, supongo.- contestó, y yo asentí.- Haremos el amor por primera vez…como marido y mujer- se dio la vuelta, asumí que era para bajarle el cierre del vestido.

Baje su cierre lentamente, y el vestido cayo casi solo, besé cada centímetro de su espalda, y sus hombros, ella alzó sus brazos para acariciarme el pelo, yo me estremecí por el contacto, después mis labios hicieron contacto con su cuello y ella suspiró. Se giró, nos miramos y sonreímos. Me acerco lentamente y la beso, primero con ternura, luego poco a poco ella va subiendo la intensidad, me acaricia la espalda y a la vez va quitándome la camisa…cuando por fin nos quitamos la ropa que estorbaba hicimos el amor como siempre quise, y estoy seguro que Ginny también.

A la mañana siguiente desperté porque los rayos del sol me daban de lleno en la cara y de pronto me di cuenta que tenía el brazo dormido, volteé para darme cuenta que era mi esposa, SI! Mi esposa, Ginny por fin era mi esposa; dormía tan placidamente que no quería despertarla pero ese día regresábamos a Londres, aun teníamos que desayunar y empacar.

-Ginny, amor! Despierta, tenemos que bajar a desayunar…

-No por favor! Amor dame cinco minutos, o diez o todo el día- decía mientras se estiraba.

-Nena hermosa, hoy regresamos a Londres…¿acaso no quieres ver ya a tus papas?- le dije pues sabía que eso tal vez la levantaría más pronto.

-No, no quiero- abrió los ojos y se levantó un poco- ¿no ves que nos van a matar por lo que hicimos?

-Tal vez, jajaja, pero algún día tendremos que regresar así que "al mal paso, darle prisa"

-Ay Potter me choca que siempre tengas la razón…pero mejor ¿Por qué no me das un beso de Buenos dias?- me dijo seductoramente.

-Claro que si, preciosa- la besé, y después de unos minutos de arrumacos nos arreglamos, hicimos nuestras maletas y bajamos a desayunar.

Ahí nos esperaban ya listos también Ron y Hermione.

-Buenos dias chicos!- saludó Ginny

-Hola! Buenos dias, ¿Qué tal la pasaron anoche?- preguntó Hermione

-Hermione, yo no quiero saber- la regaño Ron medio en broma, medio en serio.

-Ok, solo vamos a decir que todo estuvo increible- contestó Ginny- es una lástima que se haya terminado el viaje.- repuso triste.

-Pues yo ya quiero regresar- dijo Ron- y ver la cara de mis padres cuando les cuenten que se casaron sin su consentimiento.

Fue así que regresamos a Londres, cerca de las 2 de la tarde, estabamos llegando al departamento.

-Y me quieren decir que vamos a hacer ahora?- preguntó Ron cuando nos sentamos en el sillón.

-¿Hacer de que?- le pregunté molesto, porque me imaginé por donde iba la cosa.

-Bueno, me refiero a que no podremos vivir los 3 aquí…

-Pero solo serán unos meses Ron- interrumpió Hermione- después nos iremos nosotros a nuestro nuevo departamento.

-Y además te prometo hermanito, que nos portaremos muy bien…-dijo Ginny abrazando a su hermano juguetonamente.

-Esta bien, pero aunque ya sean esposos, no quiero ver muestras de afecto en ningun lugar fuera de su cuarto. ¿De acuerdo?

-Si Ron, solo que no respondo por lo que suceda en nuestra habitación- dije para hacer enojar a mi amigo, pero cuando vi como se ponían rojas sus orejas, decidí cambiar de tema.- ¿Por qué no mejor nos vamos de una vez a la Madriguera?

-¿En serio?- dijo Ginny agarrándose fuertemente al sillón

-Si, anda de una vez- le contesté tomándola de la mano, pero al ver que se rehusaba a levantarse, tuve que pedir ayuda a Hermione y Ron. Entre los tres apenas si pudimos levantarla.

Nos desaparecimos y llegamos a la Madriguera, debo aceptar en muy mal momento, porque todos los Weasley estaban ahí, porque era domingo. Ví la cara de horror que pusieron mi esposa y mi cuñado, y yo empecé a ponerme nervioso, Hermione fue la única que estaba más tranquila así que fue ella la que nos dio ánimos.

-Tranquilos, todo saldrá bien, recuerden que no hay mal que dure cien años…tal vez se molesten un poco pero después de un rato se les pasará.

Llegamos a la entrada, tomé de la mano a Ginny y ella me sonrió. Cruzamos la puerta, adentro había un caos, como cada domingo, los hijos de Bill y Fleur corriendo por la estancia, los gemelos en una partida de naipes explosivos, sus novias en la cocina con mi suegra, el señor Weasley tratando de desarmar un tostador…

-¡Ginny, hija! Harry, que gustó. ¿A que hora llegaron?- dijo Molly corriendo a abrazarnos, después se dio cuenta de la presencia de Ron y Hermione- Hijo! – le dio un sonoro beso- Hermione! ¿Cómo les fue?

-Muy bien mamá, fue un viaje inolvidable- contestó Ginny bastante tranquila.

-Ya lo creo que si- dijo Ron con cierto sarcasmo, pero solo lo escuchamos nosotros.

-Pues llegaron justo a tiempo para la comida- dijo el Sr. Weasley que acababa de llegar.

Los demas se acercaron a saludar y nos sentamos después de unos minutos. Hermione platicaba de todo lo que habíamos visto durante el crucero. Pero Ginny y yo estabamos demasiado callados, y obvio alguien se dio cuenta.

-Ginny, Harry ¿Por qué estan tan callados?- pregunto Molly preocupada.

-Ejem, ejem…bueno, en realidad tenemos algo que decirles…-me levanté de mi asiento, Ginny me tomó de nuevo de la mano y yo se la besé, pero en unos segundos pasó todo.

-Ginny, ¿Por qué tienes un anillo de boda?- dijo Fleur gritando- Harry! Tu también tienes…

En ese momento todos se pararon para tomarnos la mano y vernos los anillos.

-¿Me quieren explicar que es lo que sucede?-gritó Arthur

-Lo que sucedío es que Ginny y yo nos casamos en el crucero, ya somos esposos.

Nota de la autora:

Proximo capitulo, se sabrá la reacción de los Weasley, y el fin de una historia que me dio mucho, despues de esto podré continuar las demás historias que tenía abandonadas. Besos

Cecy


End file.
